Iris
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: The last thing Gabriel wanted was to be tied to someone he didn't even love, and he'll have to rely on Sam Winchester to save him. Sabriel fluff, mpreg, lots of humor. Co-written by XspriteyX.
1. When Everything's Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings, earthlings! This is the first chapter of *drumroll* Iris! Co-written by the amazing Kim, better known as XspriteyX :D She sent me a PM awhile back with an amazing story idea wondering if I would write it, and I couldn't have been happier to agree! Lots of the hilarious lines are by her, because we both write the chapters :-)**** Speaking of chapters, they may not be updated quite as frequently as most of my SPN ones have been because Kim and me go over them before posting, so there will probably be a couple days between updates. **

**There's lots of important info in this chapter, and my apologies if it's confusing, but don't worry, from here forwards it will be lots of humor and fluff! Lyrics are from Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, the fic's namesake. Kim and I have dubbed it Gabriel's song.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><em>"And I'd give up forever to touch you<em>

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

For Gabriel, formerly known as the Trickster, it was just another Tuesday.

Emphasis on _was_ just another Tuesday. All was going just fine, his dignity had recovered from being locked in a warehouse by the Idiot Brothers, and he was well on his way to returning to his old methods and forgetting those two altogether. Life was good. That was before he felt It. Yes, It is capitalized for a reason. It was too awful to be considered lowercase.

First, he needed to explain the complex inner workings of angel reproduction. Hey, that was more syllables than he'd used all week! He was far from unintelligent (it takes smarts to impersonate a Pagan God, thank you very much!) but he usually wasn't much one for the fancy scientific terms. The fact he was even using them was a bad sign in and of itself.

Newsflash: Angels can get pregnant. All angels, meaning yes, so can male angels. But unlike with humans, it was a very complex and difficult procedure. Well…not sex, it worked the same way, but how mates found each other was slightly confusing. First of all, there are two different breeds of angels. Ones like him and Cas, the normal archangels and angels, and then there were the parental angels. Parental angels were the only angels that could get _other_ angels - ones like Gabriel, for example - pregnant.

Why would any angels need to be impregnated when they can live forever, you ask? Well, it's a pretty funny story. Turns out God isn't all that different from human dads. After waiting a few centuries for Michael to put his all-mighty-archangel-career on hold, which he still hasn't, Daddy Dearest got impatient because yes, the Big Guy upstairs, the Creator Of All, wants hundreds of grandkids to spoil. So along came the parental angels.

Parental angels could feel when their Mate was nearby, and so could the Mate. The Mate would be referred to as the "mother" angel because they would be the pregnant one, and the parental angel would be the "father." Parental angels are extremely territorial. Once they feel their Mate nearby and stake a claim to them, they become fiercely protective.

If the Mate was male, then their grace created a tightly woven area inside their body for the fledgling to grow and like with humans, it would expand as the child grew larger. Birth was painful but not impossible.

So far so good, right? Sounds like the angelic version of the Brady Bunch, huh? Well, that was what Gabriel thought, but that was before he started going into the angelic version of heat. Angels only went into heat if they were destined to be the Mate of a parental angel. And some of the parental angels were complete dicks, bossing around and controlling their Mates, and they had no choice to obey because they were victim to the "father" angel's word once they were mated.

He knew he was in heat because he was getting all the symptoms. Loneliness, pining for a family, pining for love…yep, he was definitely in heat. There was no denying it. His simple little life had just got thrown into utter chaos.

Gabriel was getting a headache just from going over it in his head. To sum it all up in a nutshell (or a Snicker's Bar, if he had his way about it), he was in heat, and if a parental angel realized that and showed up to claim his Mate - Gabriel was going to end up screwed in more than just one way. He would be pretty much forced into carrying the parental angel's fledgling, he may not even love said parental angel, and there was no way to avoid it.

Well…maybe there was one way.

The parental angel couldn't claim his Mate if his Mate was already mated….Eureka! A light bulb flipped on in Gabriel's mind. He didn't have to do this if he could only find someone willing to get him knocked up! Parental _angels _were the only angels that could get another angel pregnant, but as long as the angel was in heat, a human could get the angel pregnant. So all Gabriel needed was a willing human.

A regular human wouldn't do. How could he possibly explain why he needed his or her help? He mentally vetoed that idea. Hmm…a hunter! Dean? Well, he was definitely good looking, but if Cas went into heat he would probably rip Gabriel to shreds for taking his hunter. Another idea bites the dust. Okay, plan B. Sam? He was gorgeous, tall, and compassionate enough to be convinced. And Gabriel had always had a little bit of a thing for the younger Winchester anyways. The tricky part was going to be getting him to agree, given that everything that had happened at Mystery Spot and then he'd stuck 'em in TV Land.

It wasn't going to be easy…but it was his only option.

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_


	2. The Stars Lean Down To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

**Round two, ding ding ding! This chapter is pretty short, sorry. And this fic is pretty far from my usual writing style, which is usually lots and lots of angst and bittersweet romance, so criticism is much appreciated! Lyrics are from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. They don't really suit the chapter all that much I suppose, but for some reason the song came to mind while writing this chapter.**

**And, to yet again use my new favorite saying: Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The stars lean down to kiss you<em>

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."_

Sam was sleeping peacefully when he distantly heard something that sounded vaguely like "Sam, wake up! Sam! Saammmmy!" He grunted and buried his head under the pillow. Someone took the pillow from him and promptly whacked him over the head with it. Assuming it was Dean, he mumbled a "Go back to bed, jerk."

The pillow abuse ceased, and he was too sleepy to notice a warm body pressed up against his. He dozed off, and much to Gabriel's pleasure, Sam was the type to cuddle up to whatever happened to be nearby. That something just happened to be a certain archangel. Gabriel yawned and decided he would badger Sam some more in the morning. Right now he was content to snuggle up with six foot and four inches of snoring demon hunter.

To say the following morning was chaotic would be the understatement of the century.

At first, all was well. Sam woke up and at first didn't realize there was something -or rather, someone- pressed up against his back. Once he felt someone in bed with him, he jerked into a state of alertness and saw that he had an armful of sleeping archangel. Dean was apparently still in the shower; he could hear the water running.

When Sam tried to pry Gabriel off, the angel clung to his waist even tighter and mumbled, "Daaad, five more minutes! It's Joshua's turn to water Earth today…"

He sighed and kneed Gabriel where the sun didn't shine very frequently, and the archangel gave a surprised squeak before promptly rolling off the bed. Gabriel frowned up at him accusingly. Sam stepped over the half awake angel and walked over to the coffee maker, downing several cups before even bothering to acknowledge Gabriel's presence.

"What are you doing here? And what the _hell_ were you doing in my bed?"

"I came to ask you for a favor. And in case you didn't notice, Mr. Smarty Pants, _we_ were cuddling."

"No, we were not cuddling, you were invading my personal space!"

"And you were snoring loud enough to suck the paint off the wall, but you don't hear me complaining!"

Sam sighed and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Dean, I'm going to go get breakfast, I'll be back later."

"See ya later Sammy."

He muttered a halfhearted "It's Sam" as he grabbed Gabriel's arm and drug him out the door. Whatever the mischievous Trickster wanted, it was probably better to deal with it in private. Gabriel put two fingers on Sam's forehead and suddenly they were sitting across from each other in a booth at a nearby diner.

"So let me get this straight," Sam started, opening the menu. "You sic a _chainsaw killer_ on us, you kill my brother _hundreds_ of times, you stick us in _TV Land_, turn me into my _brother's car_, and now you want me to do you a favor?"

Ignoring the rant, Gabriel nodded and said, "Yep. Pretty much."

Sam scoffed and had every intention of telling Gabriel exactly where he could stick that favor, but the waitress came up to take their orders. She gave Sam a flirty smile, and they both looked slightly alarmed when Gabriel growled quietly. Sam shot the glaring archangel a "WTF" look, but Gabriel was fixing the waitress with a death stare for making eyes at his potential mate. Being in heat was making him possessive over something that wasn't even technically his.

"I'll take some chocolate chip pancakes, an order of bacon, some scrambled eggs, and a side order of _how about ya stop makin' eyes at Sammy_!" he yelled, the windows rattling with his fury.

The waitress's hand shook as she jotted down their orders, and Sam gave him his best bitchface as she scurried off. "What the hell was that, Gabriel?"

"A pissy archangel, genius."

"Well yeah, I pretty much got that part, but um…?" he trailed off, staring at the archangel questioningly.

The waitress came and gave them their coffee, and once she left, Gabriel said, "To put it delicately, I'm in heat."

Sam couldn't reply because he was too busy choking on his coffee.

"_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you."_


	3. But I'm Perfectly Good At It

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovelies! Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, it makes me very happy! This is another short chapter, but the ones for this fic aren't going to be very long probably. I apologize to anyone that has asked about longer chapters, and I promise to try and make them longer in the future, but as of currently they will be roughly this length. The lyrics in this one are from S&M by Rihanna because "I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it" describes Gabriel perfectly! His song is Iris, but that is his lyric :D**

**And you guys will get sick of me saying this at the end of every single A/N, but…Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is great, love is fine<em>

_Out the box, outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more."_

"Did you just say _heat_?" Sam sputtered.

Gabriel sighed and quietly explained all about the parental angels and why he needed Sam's help. When he finally finished, Sam simply stared at him in shock. The Trickster needed his help? And was actually expecting him to agree after everything he'd done to them? Sam resisted the urge to laugh in Gabriel's face. The only thing that kept him from doing just that was the waitress arriving and giving them their food.

Gabriel, around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes: "So, whaddya say?"

"I think you need your head checked. You _actually_ thought I would agree to this?"

"C'mon Sam, The best equivalent of me being paired with one of those parental angel assholes is an Indian girl's arranged marriage!"

"I'll bring the kebabs," Sam replied flippantly.

"Saaaammyyyy!" he groaned.

Sam shrugged and plucked a piece of bacon from Gabriel's plate, washing it down with a drink of coffee. Thankfully he didn't choke on it this time. Not that he would ever admit it, but Gabriel looked pretty pitiful with that kicked puppy look he was currently sporting. A voice in the back of Sam's mind also supplied the word "adorable," but he squashed that thought before it even had a chance to form properly.

No way did he think the Trickster was adorable. Nope, not at all. Okay…maybe a little. A little tiny bit. He sighed and gave up on denying it. It was wrong on so many levels, but he realized that he did find Gabriel a little attractive. Maybe more than a little. It wasn't just the beautiful amber eyes, either. It was the fact he could relate to the archangel.

Gabriel had run away from his family because he couldn't be what they wanted him to be…wasn't that exactly what Sam had done? Albeit yes, he'd ended up tied back in with Dean, but it was still the same concept. And as much as he could relate to the angel that was currently going to end up screwed (in more ways than one, his mind added wryly) he still wasn't about to become Gabriel's bitch.

"You're an evil son of a bitch, and I may never forgive you for what you did to my brother and me," he started, rising from his seat and laying a wad of cash on the table to cover his breakfast, "but I still hope you find a way around this."

"I _did_ find a way around it, and he's walking out the door!" he yelled after him as Sam left.

The only reply that met Gabriel was the sound of the door closing as his last hope left him with nothing but cheap diner food and a gut deep sinking feeling.

* * *

><p>"I brought you back some breakfast," Sam said, having stopped at a different diner to get Dean a burger on the way home.<p>

"Did you get any pie?"

"They didn't have any," he replied shortly. Honestly he hadn't even thought of it; he'd been too preoccupied with the realization that part of him pitied a certain malicious archangel.

"M'kay," Dean responded just as absently.

Sam stared at him for a moment. "Um, Dean, you look a little…flushed."

A voice came from the bathroom. "Dean, I do not understand why you are hiding me in the bathroom."

Sam opened the door…and out stumbled Cas. His tie was knotted around one of his wrists, his trench coat was on the ground, his shirt was buttoned crookedly, and his hair was sticking up in so many directions that it defied the laws of physics. To neatly sum it up, he looked like he'd just gotten laid. And if the sexual tension laced gaze Cas and Dean shared for a brief moment said anything, then that was exactly what had happened.

"Dean," Sam started quietly, trying to keep it together, "did you defile Cas?"

Dean sputtered a "No!" just as Cas piped up with "Thoroughly."

"You're _screwing_ an angel? Seriously?" Sam demanded.

This couldn't be happening. He'd planned on telling Dean that he had a thing for an angel (leaving out the angel's identity of course), expecting Dean to scoff and tell him he was insane, and he was going to hold on to his brother's disapproval as an anchor to keep him from running straight to Gabriel. Now his plan had just fallen apart before his eyes.

Cas gave his trademark head tilt. "If you mean are we engaging in sexual intercourse, then yes, we are 'screwing' rather frequently."

"Cas!" Dean growled.

"What?" the angel asked innocently.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, with a flurry of silent wings, Gabriel appeared in the middle of the motel room.

"Hiya guys! What did I miss?"

Sam was going to need something a hell of a lot stronger than coffee before this day was over. He felt sure of it.

"'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it."_


	4. I'm a Bump You'll Never Get Over

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update! My muse didn't want to cooperate for this chapter, and OMG who else agrees that Destiel is OFFICIALY canon after 6x17? I am working on a Destiel one-shot inspired by Balthazar's little line, and yes, that one sentence made my day. Okay, more like my lifetime. And Cas was being snarky! Yay! That was awesome.**

** I apologize if this chapter is too rushed, but I didn't want to drag it out for too long. And the Castiel/Gabriel flashback scene is inspired by a prompt Suzy gave me a very long time ago that seemed like it would fit into this chapter. The dog mentioned is the one Gabriel had in 2x15. Now that I am done with my little babbling fest, lyrics are from Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi, a great song recommended to me by Kim :D**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're chilled out, I'm so hyper<em>

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy, it's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back, two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a rollercoaster_

_But I'm a bump you'll never get over."_

"Gabriel, now is really not a good time," Sam growled.

"Hello brother," Castiel greeted, somewhat bitterly.

"Aw come on bro, don't tell me you're still pissed off at me for sending you away when I stuck the boys in TV Land?"

Castiel glared at him, remembering exactly what had happened that day.

_Castiel looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in an empty room, his face scraped and slightly bleeding from falling onto the floor. The force of whatever had sent him here was far stronger than any Trickster should be. His eyes calmly searched for a window or door in the empty room; panicking surely would only make things worse._

"_Don't bother kiddo, there's no way out."_

_He turned around to see the Trickster leaning against one of the identical walls, his blond hair combed away from his face. Castiel knew better than to underestimate his slight form and unassuming attire, he of all people knew that looks could be deceiving. He was, after all, an Angel of the Lord in a trench coat. _

_Looking over at the Trickster, he asked, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Hello, I _am _the Trickster, ya know?"_

"_No. You're stronger than that. What are you?"_

_He didn't reply, just stood there with his hands in his pockets, so Castiel said, "You are closer to human that anything else Sam and Dean have hunted. The Apocalypse is nigh, and I see inside you. You're afraid. Let us help you. You can change, maybe even help us."_

"_Thanks, but I've already went a couple rounds with the God Squad, and it's really not my forte."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_His only reply was to snap his fingers, and Cas was suddenly alone again._

"Gabriel, it may have been a few hours to the Winchesters because they were in whatever modern entertainment parody you'd thought up, but you left me in that room for _days _before I finally escaped," Cas said.

"You're upsetting Cas, get the hell out of here before we have us some Kentucky Fried Archangel," Dean threatened.

Gabriel stepped closer to Sam. "Actually, I came to talk to Sasquatch."

"There's nothing to talk about," Sam said quickly.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"I already told you it's not happening, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Dean threw his hands up, frustrated. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they chorused.

Cas stared at his older brother, knowing exactly what had happened. Gabriel was in heat, he could sense it. He opened his mouth to explain this to Dean, but Gabriel shot him a pleading look not to. Even though he owed Gabriel nothing after all he'd done to him and the Winchesters, he still closed his mouth and remained silent. Former Trickster or not…Gabriel was still his brother.

Before anyone could protest, Gabriel zapped himself and Sam out of the room. The latter sighed irritably. Apparently trying to ignore an archangel was a futile attempt. They were standing in the middle of the park, and knowing it was useless to demand for Gabriel to send him back to the motel, Sam started walking. He knew very well that Gabriel wasn't going to let him go until he'd heard what the angel had to say. _Again_.

Gabriel decided to try a new tactic. "You still want a white picket fence, two point five kids and a dog, right? Oh, and could we keep my dog?" he asked as his black and white terrier manifested itself next to him.

"I'm still not saying yes."

"Okay, so that's a maybe on the dog. I can live with that."

"No."

They walked down a path for awhile, Gabriel trying to think of a new argument. The autumn leaves crunched under their feet as they walked. Sam was hardly enjoying being alone with the irritating archangel, but at the same time, he was hardly in a hurry to return to his dingy motel room with its chipping paint and tattered green bedspreads. He was debating on was worse - Gabriel or the crappy motel room - when the archangel spoke.

"Okay, so how 'bout I do this the old fashioned way? I'll buy you chocolates and flowers and-"

"You could do cartwheels and shoot rainbows out of your ass and I still wouldn't agree," Sam said tartly.

"Gee Sammy, tell me how ya really feel," Gabriel muttered.

He wouldn't admit it, but Sam's constant rejection was starting to hurt a little. Was he really that bad? Was it really that far of a stretch to believe that maybe, with a nudge in the right direction, Sam could love him? His ever present stoic façade was starting to chip. It was looking like his last hope hated his guts and had no intentions of changing. Sam glanced over when the archangel fell silent, and saw Gabriel still walking next to him but not saying a word.

"Will you send me back to Dean now?"

When Gabriel looked up, it was like all the fight had been drained out of him, and his voice was flat and dejected. "I just want one favor first."

"Gabriel, I'm not-"

Sam was cut off when the angel withdrew his archangel's blade from the waistband of his jeans and extended it, motioning for Sam to take it. Confused, the hunter curled his fingers around the hilt and took it. When Gabriel spoke, his tone was so lifeless that it actually broke Sam's heart.

"End it. I'd rather die than let one of those angels get a hold of me."

Sam dropped the blade as if it had burned him. "Gabriel, no! That isn't the answer!"

"Well I'm out of options, so put me out of my misery or I'll do it myself." There were no hints of pleading in the words…he was actually serious.

"Gabe…" Sam murmured, using the nickname without even thinking about it.

Seeing that the younger Winchester wasn't going to help him, he picked up the blade and positioned it over his heart. Stabbing himself would be awkward and more painful than it would have been if someone else had done it, but the pain of the realization that Sam honestly hated him that badly hurt so much worse. For the first time in centuries, he felt the emotion he'd sworn off for good. He felt regret. Regret for making Sam Winchester hate him so fervently.

Sam wrenched the blade from his grasp and suddenly drew Gabriel into his arms, holding the archangel so tight it almost hurt. "I'm not agreeing, okay? I'm not saying yes, but maybe…maybe we can try."

The angel refused to get his hopes up. "Try what?"

"Well for starters, maybe I could try to find some redeeming qualities in you. I doubt I'll have much luck, but it's worth a shot."

Finally, Gabriel cracked his familiar smile as Sam stepped back from the embrace. "What made you change your mind?"

"You might be a pain in my ass, but I didn't want you to kill yourself. And I have a few ground rules."

"Shoot."

"No more Trickster crap. Time to drop the alternate persona, Hannah Montana. I'm doing this for Gabriel, not the Trickster. Okay?"

He sighed. "Fine. Next?"

"We can't tell Dean. He wouldn't understand."

"No kidding, Sherlock. He'd skin us both alive."

"And keep in mind I'm not saying yes, but I'm willing to _try_. That's all I'm promising."

He tucked himself under Sam's arm, grinning. "'Course it is, Sammy."

"_It's a love, hate, relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick, scream, call it quits_

_But you're just so full of it_

_But it's too late to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me."_


	5. I Decided That You Were Worth The Fight

***Lyrics are from Heart Vacancy, another song reccomended to me by the lovely Kim :D**

_"I feel your heart cry for love_

_But you won't let me make it right _

_You were hurt, but I decided _

_That you were worth the fight."_

Dean and Cas had finally left to go somewhere, presumably on a little romantic getaway, so Gabriel took the opportunity to zap Sam back into the motel room. It was late evening by the time they finally left the park, and the younger Winchester got a shower before collapsing onto the bed. Gabriel had disappeared shortly after bringing Sam home, leaving him with a quick hug and a grateful smile.

Sam drifted off to sleep, stirring when he heard Dean come in but not waking. A day at the park with Gabriel was much more exhausting than it sounded. He felt bad for leaving Dean to worry over where he'd been, but it'd been nice spending the day with Gabriel, talking about everything and nothing. Never in a million years had he imagined he would think spending a day with the Trickster was fun, but it turns out Gabriel wasn't as much of a douche as everyone made him out to be. He was one of the few people that could make Sam laugh.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a note tucked under the edge of the pillow. Dean was still asleep and Sam curiously unfolded the small slip of paper. On it was a simple message written in bold but slightly loopy handwriting.

_Meet me at the park tonight at seven. I have a surprise for you. -Gabriel_

He grinned in spite of himself and pushed the note under the pillow to hide it from the prying eyes of his brother. So. Their first escapade. It was exciting no matter how much he tried to deny it. They may not be officially together, but he was sure he'd love whatever Gabriel had planned. Careful not to wake Dean, he slid out of bed and quickly changed clothes and had a cup of coffee. It was on rare occasion that he had a few moments to himself in the mornings.

Taking another sip of coffee, he tossed an absent glance in Dean's direction. Hold on. Why were there _two_ lumps under the blanket? Brooding, he walked over and saw a dark shock of hair poofing out from under the edge of the bedspread. Figuring he knew who it was but wanting to make sure, he pulled the blanket back to reveal a sleeping (and fully clothed, thank God) Cas snuggled up against his brother, snoring quietly. Sam couldn't help but think it was adorable, Dean cuddling with his angel.

He decided not to wake up his brother, who looked more peaceful than Sam had seen him in years, and wandered outside after leaving a note saying he was going out for awhile, and that he would be back later. Outside the motel, a light breeze blew a strand of his too long hair into his eyes, reminding him he needed a haircut. Fingers that were not his own brushed the hair away, and he looked down to see Gabriel standing next to him.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you until tonight." His tone betrayed the fact he was pleasantly surprised.

Gabriel shrugged. "I was bored."

Actually, that was a lie. The archangel's heat was getting worse, making him pine for his mate, who just happened to be Sam. Gabriel was quickly becoming as clingy as the best of heavy duty suction cups. _Heavy Duty Archangel: Clings To All Surfaces! Get Your Very Own for $19.99 Plus Shipping and Handling! _He'd make a fortune.

Sam held out his hand. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where ya whisking me off to?" Gabriel grinned, sliding his hand into Sam's.

"How about breakfast?"

"Best offer I've had all day."

_*Later That Night*_

For the second time in as many twenty-four hour periods, Sam spent the entire day with Gabriel. They drew the day to a close by going to the park so Gabriel could reveal the surprise he'd mentioned in his note. The park was desolate save for the two of them, and the archangel excitedly pulled Sam along behind him, stopping only when they reached a candlelit gazebo. Sam smiled softly. Who knew Gabriel was a romantic?

"It's beautiful, Gabe."

"I heard a song earlier, and I thought of you…"

"Which song?" Sam asked, still smiling.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

With that, Gabriel hopped up into the gazebo and manifested a microphone, turning on a battery operated stereo, which played the instrumentals of Shania Twain's "Still The One." Sam's heart tugged when he recognized the song. Dean would call it chick flicky, but it was such a sweet, simple thing for Gabriel to do and Sam quickly found that the archangel had a beautiful voice.

"_Looks like we made it, look how far we've come, my baby_

_We mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday_

_They said 'I bet they'll never make it' but just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong."_

Just before it reached the chorus, Gabriel gave Sam a look so full of honest love and adoration that the hunter found himself at a complete loss for a reaction, let alone words. It was obvious that Gabriel was laying his heart on the line, expressing his feelings in the only way he knew how.

"_You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one I love, the only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight."_

Sam's eyes didn't once leave Gabriel's as the song continued.

"_Ain't nothing better, we beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missing_

_They said 'I bet they'll never make it' but just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong."_

Sam had been stepping closer throughout the entire piece, and before the song could continue, he stood directly in front of Gabriel. Their gazes locked, Gabriel sat the microphone down, and the inevitable happened. They kissed. They kissed like it was the most important thing in the world, and at the moment, it was. Sam threw all rationality out the window and finally decided to take the risk, to open his heart even after the long list of people that had betrayed him. That moment, that beautiful moment…was when he fell in love with Gabriel.

_"In your heart, in your heart, in your heart _

_I can tell you can fit one more_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart_

_I don't care who was there before."_


	6. Cause You Make Me Wanna Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I have a couple of warnings/notes for this chapter! **

**1 - It's nothing graphic (it really isn't, I promise!) but there is some secondhand Destiel smut. You'll understand once you read. **

**2 - I apologize, but I wanted to get a move on with the story, so the Sabrielness may seem a little rushed in this chapter. My apologies.**

**3 - Umm…never mind, that's all! Lyrics are from I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford.**

**4 - I bet you guessed this one already…Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>My turn, let me let you know that I can<em>

_Promise that I won't do that_

_So boy, say the time and place _

'_Cause you make me wanna misbehave."_

It had been three days since Sam had realized he'd made the slightly stupid mistake of falling in love with an archangel.

For what it was worth, it was the best mistake of his life. He always made up some excuse to leave so he could see Gabriel, or he would slip out whenever Dean left with Cas. There was always something romantic planned, and every moment they spent together was even more perfect than the one preceding it. For the first time since Jess had died, life was better than ever.

Currently though, he was in a gothic nightclub, searching for a witness to a vampire attack. Dean, Sam, and their newest addition, Cas, were weaving through the crowd and trying not to get trampled. Loud music blasted from the speakers. Sam made a mental note to remind Gabriel that he would no longer need his archangel powers to smite people, just blare some Marilyn Manson and they'll probably drop dead.

At some point the trio got split up. Dean and Cas went in one direction, Sam went in the other. They all three received some scornful looks, probably because they were the only ones there without more holes in them than a piece of Swiss cheese. Sam made his way to the bar, realizing their witness wasn't there.

She was young, and a little nerdy. Like Sam, she would have stood out in this place like a sore thumb. According to her when they'd talked to her on the phone, she'd been here with her boyfriend, and they'd been outside when the vampire had attacked someone. It had killed the boyfriend but fled before killing Stacey. She'd promised to meet them here, but she was nowhere to be found. Looks like they'd have to find another link to the vampire clan that had been devouring New York for the past two days.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" asked the pretty, black haired bartender.

He ignored her leer and withdrew a 3x5 picture of Stacey Leeds, figuring one last try couldn't hurt. "Have you seen this girl here tonight?"

"A lot of people come and go, but sorry, can't say I have."

"Alright, well thanks for taking a look."

He again pushed his way into the crowd and started looking for Dean and Cas. A quick visual scan of the small but crowded dance floor told him they weren't there. Sighing, he made his way to the back of the club and started checking hallways. He was about to pull out his phone and call Dean to ask where he was, but then he noticed the door to the men's bathroom was ajar. That was hardly out of the ordinary, but he still peered in through the small crack.

And he was in no way prepared for what he saw.

Castiel was sitting on the counter, with Dean standing in front of him, and the former's legs were wrapped around the latter's waist. They were kissing passionately, rutting against each other mindlessly. Sam knew he shouldn't be watching the jerky, desperate movements of their hips or listening to their high pitched moans…but he couldn't look away.

It had nothing to do with the fact his brother (because unlike Becky, he most definitely didn't ship Wincest) and Cas (because no offense to the angel, but trench coats weren't really Sam's thing) were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. What had Sam so wired was when he closed his eyes, he was in Dean's place, and Gabriel was in Cas'. The thought of eliciting those wanton moans from his angel sent a delicious shudder racing down Sam's spine. Every time one of them said something, he instead heard Gabriel's voice along with his own.

"Oh, yes, Cas…oh, right there…." _Oh, yes, Gabriel…oh, right there…_

"Faster, Dean." _Faster, Sam. _

Dean was pulling Cas' trench coat off, and Sam saw himself yanking Gabriel's lightweight jacket off his shoulders. Okay, this was getting out of hand. What the hell was wrong with him? Something Gabriel had mentioned yesterday came to mind. _Once an archangel takes a mate, which is you, Sammy boy, the human starts feeling the side effects too. Loneliness, love, wanting to rip each other's clothes off, that sorta thing. _Sam hadn't realized just how soon those "side effects" would start taking place.

Fingers trailed lightly across the back of his neck, and he spun around to see Gabriel standing there, smirking. Sam was about to stutter out an excuse as to why he was watching something he most _definitely_ shouldn't be, but his angel took his hand and pulled him into an empty room without a word until he closed the door behind them.

"Hey there Sammy," he drawled, nipping at the hunter's neck.

"How did you know where I was?"

"You're my mate, I can find you anytime I like, especially when your body's calling to me like it is right now."

Sam blushed, hoping Gabriel couldn't see it in the dark room. He placed his hands on the angel's hips, the desire he'd been feeling rushing to the surface. Gabriel allowed Sam to pin him up against the wall, kissing him senseless. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed Sam dominating him. Especially when Sam was so visibly out of his mind with lust.

Suddenly Sam pulled away, stepping back. "Gabriel, wait."

"Wait? Why?" the angel whined.

"This isn't right. I'm not just going to screw you in some back room of a nightclub."

Gabriel silently cursed Sam for being old fashioned. "Why not?"

"Because if we're doing this, then we're doing it right."

Sam figured Dean and Cas would be busy for quite awhile, because it wasn't like his brother would have any objections to having sex with Cas in a public bathroom, so Sam and Gabriel would have the motel room to themselves. It was a different one from last time and much nicer. He made a mental note to get separate rooms next time now that they were both together with their angels.

Gabriel grinned. "Sammy, are you propositioning me?"

"Um…do you want me to be propositioning you?"

Gabriel's reply was to place his fingers on Sam's forehead, and then…they were standing in Sam's motel room. Question answered.

"_I wanna be bad, make that look so good_

_I've got things on my mind I never thought I would_

_I, I wanna be bad, make that feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool, I'm about to break the rules."_


	7. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

**Me and Kim decided that angel pregnancies would be three months long since their bodies are so different from humans, so things are majorly fast forwarded in this chapter! Time for mpreg to officially start :D Sorry that the last couple of chapters have lacked their usual humor, but I promise it will be back in the next one! Also, you can send your love to Kim as well, because this story is posted on her profile too :D She's responsible for lots of the funny lines! Lyrics are from Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects.**

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me know what I've done wrong<em>

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you."_

"Owww," Gabriel groaned. "Sammy, you're not supposed to be as big as you are tall! That isn't what I signed up for!"

"Really? 'Cause I could swear I remember you saying - screaming, actually - something along the lines of 'Harder, Sam, harder!' last night."

Gabriel glared and shoved his hunter's arm none too gently. Sam grunted and tried to get up, but the angel on his shoulder - literally - refused to let him. He currently had an armful of tired, achy former Trickster that was more interested in cuddling than coffee. No offense to the angel, but for Sam, coffee would win over cuddling every time. His brain didn't function properly without caffeine.

"Gabe, I would gladly lay here all day, but I need coffee, and I've got a case to work."

"Why bother with the case? Your brother's obviously more interested in molesting his angel, so why don't you stay and molest yours!" Gabriel argued.

Sam smiled and gently pried the archangel off of him it was no easy task) before pulling some clothes out of his duffel bag and pulling them on. He probably needed to get a shower, but he felt sure he'd only end up going another round with Gabriel if he tried that (not that shower sex with Gabriel was an unpleasing thought) so it would pretty much defeat its purpose. He downed three cups of coffee, sighing contently as the caffeine registered in his system.

"Um, Gabriel, aren't you going to get dressed?"

The archangel was laying on the bed, his hands folded under his head. "Why should I?"

"I still don't think it's too wise for Dean to know about this. He'd kill you."

Gabriel sighed and snapped, clothes materializing in the blink of an eye. He yawned, walking over to Sam and promptly wrapping his arms around the human's waist. Sex had only made the heat worse, resulting in a very clingy archangel. Sam didn't really mind, he just ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair while using his free hand to sip on his coffee. Unfortunately though, the blissful moment didn't last very long, because Gabriel had to leave when they heard the Impala pull up. Her engine had a pretty distinct sound. The angel got up on his tiptoes to give Sam a quick kiss before disappearing in a flurry of unseen feathers.

Sam looked up at the sound of the door being opened, and in walked Dean…carrying Cas in his arms. The younger Winchester's eyebrows shot up, and Dean stuttered awkwardly, fumbling for an explanation. Sam patiently awaited it, because he was genuinely interested to know why his brother was carrying their friendly resident Holy Tax Accountant bridal style. He'd definitely have to tell Gabriel about this one.

Blushing, Dean said, "Um, we got a little carried away last night…he kinda can't walk."

"Too much information," Sam said, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked.

"It is strange. As far as height goes, Dean is far smaller than you Sam, but I didn't realize how large his-"

"Cas!" Sam cut him off, burying his face in his hands, his voice muffled when he said, "Please shut up."

Dean dropped his angel onto the bed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as Cas dozed off in a state of post coital exhaustion. Apparently sex wore angels out, as Sam now knew firsthand. Gabriel had practically passed out once Sam was finished with him. Dean went to get a shower, so Sam sat down in front of his laptop and started researching any other possible link to the vampires.

"Hey Dean, I think I've got something," he called when the water stopped running.

Dean stuck his head out the door. "What, Samantha?"

He scowled but said, "Stacey Leeds' uncle went missing six months ago…"

"…Which was when the attacks started," Dean finished.

"I've got a picture of him, and it matches the description she gave us of the vampire that attacked her boyfriend perfectly."

"You think the relation's a coincidence?"

"I seriously doubt it." Sam stared at the screen for a moment before saying, "I think I know someone that might be able to track this vampire."

"We're the best hunters out there and you know it, Sammy."

"Not a hunter. An, um, archangel."

He could hear Dean groan as well as the rustling sound of fabric sliding together as he got dressed. "Gabriel? Dude, I am not teaming up with the Trickster. I'm a lot of things, but suicidal isn't one of them."

"He might be able to help."

Gabriel suddenly popped in, sucking on an oversized lollypop. Sam gave him an affectionate smile, but had to turn away when Dean walked out of the bathroom. He had no idea how he would ever find a way to tell Dean about his relationship with the angel, but doing it while they were working a case was the stupidest idea in history. Because like his brother, he was a lot of things, but suicidal wasn't one of them.

"Just the smarmy asshat I was looking for," Dean said sarcastically.

Gabriel tipped an imaginary hat. "Glad to be of service."

"We were hoping you would help us with a case," Sam said.

Forgetting to pretend to be his usual apathetic self for Dean's sake, Gabriel quickly replied with, "Of course Sammy, whatcha need help with?"

Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel questioningly but thankfully didn't comment. Sam explained their dilemma, and the archangel closed his eyes to hone in on the vampire, but suddenly sickness rolled through his stomach. Oh crap. He'd forgotten how fast it started happening. Moving faster than the human eye could track, he ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet, emptying his stomach. Sam crouched beside him and held his long blond hair out of his face, and soon the angel was soon reduced to pathetic retching.

He should have known this was coming. Everything was happening ten times faster than it would for a human because (duh!) he wasn't human. He was already getting morning sickness, soon he'd be craving everything in sight, and much more would start happening, but that was okay. They were all signs that things were progressing smoothly.

Time to tell Sammy he was pregnant.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret."_


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

**Sabriel fluff ahead! I note that the waterfall mentioned is actually real, and you can find a picture of it if you go to my profile and look for it under the section labeled "Iris." You can also find the wallpaper I made for the fic. And if anyone would like to find me on DeviantArt, I am ShortDarkandSnarky. I am working on making lots of SPN stuff, though so far I only have two things up; a Sabriel manip and a fanart of Sucifer from 5x04. Nothing special, just some stuff I made when I was bored. Lyrics from this chapter are from Somewhere Only We Know, originally sung by Keane, but I prefer Lifehouse's cover.**

**Allons-y!**

**P.S. The random albeit awesome little Cas scene is courtesy of Kim, that one is all her :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?<em>

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

He was pregnant.

Okay, um…he needed a plan. Mommy and Me classes? Hmm…a pregnant guy with wings would be pretty hard to explain. He mentally marked that off the list. A Snickers bar dipped in a strawberry milkshake? That sounded really good. He made a mental note to hunt one down later. A nest? Well duh, it wasn't like he could raise the kid in the backseat of Dean's Impala, even though that may be the only way to earn the older Winchester's approval. Warn Sam that last time a pregnant archangel had mood swings, Mount Saint Helen erupted? Yeah, he most likely needed to mention that.

Tell Sammy he was pregnant? Oh yeah, probably a good idea! He giggled ecstatically at the thought of him and Sam raising their baby.

Gabriel waved a hand to close the door on Dean's prying eyes. He snapped himself clean before squealing and throwing his arms around Sam. The hunter was trying to figure out what was so thrilling about puking your guts up into a toilet, but still hugged Gabriel tightly. The archangel was tiny in comparison to Sam, but squeezing hard enough to hurt Sam's ribs.

"Uh…Gabe…some trivia about…humans. We kinda need to…breathe…" he gasped out.

"It's okay, I promise to heal your ribs if I break them!"

Sam choked out a slightly sarcastic "Awesome."

Finally, Gabriel released him, only to kiss him with so much excitement that Sam had to smile amusedly against the archangel's mouth. What had gotten into his angel today? Gabriel pulled away, smiling and laughing and looking so damn _happy_. His laughter was contagious, and Sam found himself joining in without even knowing what they were laughing about.

"I have something to tell you, and it's too important for the bathroom floor," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers again.

They now sat on a large rock by a beautiful waterfall, their bare feet (Gabriel had gotten ridden of their shoes when he'd snapped them here) dangling in the cool water. Sam looked around in awe. The entire place was captivating. Birds sung from the trees in the surrounding rainforest, insects chirped from the grass.

Sam grinned, happy as a child. "Where are we?"

"Banias Waterfall, Israel."

"Wow. This place is amazing."

Gabriel leapt to his feet and started stripping out of his clothes, Sam following suit and leaping into the water. They splashed around playfully as if they didn't have a care in the world. It had been the first time in the lives of both of the angel and human that either had felt such pure rapture. Whether it was the unspoken presence of their child growing within Gabriel or just the simple joy of being with each other, it was as pure and beautiful as the blue sky above them.

Sam's soaked head popped up from under the water, right next to Gabriel's. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and bit his lip. What if Sam wasn't as happy as he was to be having their baby? What if Sam didn't realize this was part of the deal when he agreed to be Gabriel's mate? What if, what if, what if. Those two words ran through his brain until he was dizzy. The former euphoria was quickly overridden by nervousness.

"Sammy…I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"Come again?"

Gabriel sighed. "You screwed me, you got me knocked up. Got it now, genius?"

"Pregnant? Like…with a baby?"

"No, a chipmunk!" Gabriel said sarcastically. "Yes of course a baby, you idiot."

"Oh my God…"

"Oh hey, I forgot he's going to be your father in law! That'll be one interesting family reunion, huh?" Gabriel joked.

"You're pregnant. With my baby."

"_Our_ baby."

Sam was still in the water, his jaw hanging open. Gabriel watched worriedly. Finally…Sam reacted. He smiled, smiled so hard that it hurt his face. Wondering if he should be upset but then again not really caring, he kissed Gabriel and then wrapped the angel in a hug just as tight as the one they'd shared on the floor of the motel bathroom. Gabriel was pregnant. With their baby. _My son or daughter is in there_, he thought as he ran his hands over Gabriel's stomach. Grinning, he yet again kissed his angel.

...

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, Cas popped in (still standing awkwardly thanks to his overly well endowed lover) and said, "Gabriel, I think I have a way for you to get out of mati-"

He saw Sam and Gabriel kissing and sighed. "Never mind."

_Oh well. I suppose I'll just go fornicate with Dean some more. It's more enjoyable than walking properly anyways,_ he thought, popping out again. Sam and Gabriel didn't even know the angel had shown up, nor that he had left with the not-so-innocent intentions to "fornicate" with Dean as soon as he got back to the motel room. And _oh_ did they fornicate.

...

"You're not mad?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Gabe, have you ever tried being mad at you? It's impossible. Not that I would be even if I knew how. So maybe this isn't exactly what I had planned, but for as long as I can remember, I've wanted a family. And now I have one. You and that baby are the most amazing things that have ever happened to me, and maybe it's a sin for loving an angel, but if it is then I'll gladly go to Hell for you."

Gabriel was a little choked up by the time Sam was finished. He hid the overly girly reaction with a grin to mirror his human's. They kissed lovingly, and his arms snaked around Sam's neck as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't believe it. He'd gotten out of being a parental angel's bitch, he'd fallen in love with Sam, he'd gotten pregnant…and it had all gone off without a hitch. Well, okay, there was still a death threat hanging over his head. They still hadn't done the one thing that frightened even him, an Archangel of the Lord, a fearsome weapon of Heaven, a creature that was virtually invincible.

They still had to tell Dean.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?"_


	9. The City Is On Fire Tonight

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again everyone! I am so sorry it's been longer than usual between updates, I was taking finals and OMG I'm so glad they're finally over! Now I am free to to whatever I please until school starts back in August! Anyways, back the topic at hand :P I hope Dean's reaction is okay with everyone, and I apologize if this chapter is lacking, but I was sitting in the backseat of the car writing this yesterday because I had to get back to my EOGs once I got home, sorry ahead of time for any suckiness. Lyrics are from Good Life by OneRepublic.**

**Allons-y! (Speaking of which, I had the weirdest dream about The Tenth Doctor and Jacob Glaser last night, which doesn't even make sense because I don't watch Doctor Who! Anyways...)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<em>

_Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you know_

'_Cause hopelessly the hope is we have so much to feel good about."_

For the record, Sam was getting really sick of walking in on Dean and Cas.

After they got dressed and Gabriel transported them back to the motel, they appeared in the middle of the room, and guess who was making out on one of the beds? A certain demon hunter a very vocal angel. Gabriel smirked knowingly as if aware of something Sam wasn't, but Sam chose to clear his throat. He needed them to stop before they started ripping each other's clothes off.

Startled, Dean promptly fell off the bed. A disgruntled, disheveled angel glared at Sam and Gabriel for the interruption. Gabriel never would have imagined that his little bro would like sex so much, but he could tell from his flaring aura that all it took was one look at Dean for him to get aroused. The poor thing had just recently discovered human pleasure, and now his body had some _major_ catching up to do. Thankfully Gabriel was well balanced and didn't jump Sam's bones (no matter how tempting it was) every time they saw each other.

"Dean, Cas, we need to talk to you," Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "We? Since when did 'we' apply to you and the Trickster?"

Cas and Gabriel shared a look, the former able to sense the baby growing within his brother. To an angel, it was glaringly obvious, a bright secondary aura surrounding the angel the child was growing in. The rumor that pregnant humans "glowed" while pregnant was most likely derived from the fact angels _actually_ glowed while impregnated. Gabriel was lit up like a Christmas tree, as the humans would say.

"Seriously, Dean. This is important," Sam said, swallowing nervously.

"So was screwing Cas six ways from-"

Cas cut him off with a low hiss. "_Dean._"

"Don't 'Dean' me, you're the sex addict!"

"I am _not_ a sex addict."

"Everybody _shut the hell up_!" Gabriel yelled, the windows rattling.

Needless to say, he got everyone's attention.

"I am going to say this once and _only_ once. Sammy. Got. Me. Pregnant."

Sam silently wished he'd thought to write up a will before the announcement, Cas promptly hugged them both in congratulations, and Dean…well, he didn't take it quite as well as his beloved. First he shook his head in denial, then he saw Castiel's affirming nod, then he started yelling every profanity in the book and some that no one else in the room had even heard of.

He lunged for Gabriel with a murderous look in his eyes, but Sam stepped in front of the archangel and actually _snarled_ at his older brother. Gabriel stood behind Sam, his hands protectively resting over his stomach in a silent promise to protect the baby fledgling growing inside of it. Dean looked at the blond angel with so much disgust that Gabriel couldn't help but flinch.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you bastard?" Dean growled. "He hates your guts, he'd never even think about…" he trailed off, motioning to Gabriel's stomach.

"I love him."

All eyes turned to Sam. His voice was high, clear, and sincere. There was no doubting he was being completely honest, he spoke it like a teacher reciting a particularly obvious fact to a class full of children. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist from behind, naturally seeking protection from his mate, who was all too willing to give it. Sam would die before he let Dean lay a finger on his angel.

The older Winchester's voice was lethally serious when he said, "Get out of my way, Sammy. I'm gonna kill this sorry son of a bitch."

"You'd actually kill your own niece of nephew? An innocent child?" Sam retorted. "And if you want to kill them, you'll have to kill me too. I guess you shouldn't have taught me to be so loyal to family, huh?" It was a low blow and he knew it, but he didn't care.

"I love Sam, and I love this baby. Dean…you're just going to have to accept that," Gabriel said.

He and Sam shared a long look at the verbal love confession, their eyes conveying so much more than words could, but of course Dean had to kill the moment. Obviously Dean wasn't going to make this easy. He started yelling again.

"Sammy, what the hell! He's a douche wad, for crying out loud! You're protecting the fucking _Trickster_?"

"He's not that person anymore, Dean!" Sam yelled back. "And how can you even judge me for who I love when it's obvious that you're head over heels for Cas? He's an angel just like Gabriel!"

"No he isn't! He didn't kill me a million times at Mystery Spot, he didn't stick us in TV Land, and he sure as hell didn't try - and miserably fail - to impersonate Dr. Sexy!" Dean argued.

Sam resisted the urge to scoff at the Dr. Sexy bit. "Well that's the past, and if you can't forgive Gabriel then I guess you're not ever going to see me again, because I'm never leaving him!"

Dean seethed silently, staring between his little brother and the archangel clinging to Sam's waist. Cas laid a reassuring hand on Dean's arm, but the hunter's jaw was still clenched furiously. Sam reached down and covered Gabriel's hands with his own. The archangel all but purred at the contact, a noise that Sam couldn't help but think was adorable.

It was Cas who broke the awkward silence. "Dean, I love you, and I've said that more than once, but you also have to understand that Gabriel is my brother, and I know he has done numerous terrible things…but I love him too. You more than anyone else should know what it's like to be judged for past mistakes." Dean flinched at the clear mention of the atrocities he'd committed in Hell, but listened to Cas without interruption.

"I need you to understand. For me," Cas continued, taking Dean's face in his hands lovingly. "Sam is his mate. They are bound by love, family, and a bond that goes beyond human understanding. So unless you wish to have the blood of your brother, my brother, and their unborn child on your hands, then you must find it in you to forgive Gabriel."

Gabriel sent a silent prayer to the Father that had been absent for quite awhile. _Hey Dad! So I'm pregnant by this really awesome human named Sam Winchester, and you're going to be a grandpa! I hope you come visit them sometime. But if my little bro's speech didn't work on Dean, then me, Sam, and our little rugrat are about to get smote, so wish me luck will ya?_

Dean took a deep breath and stepped forward, calmer than he had been, and Gabriel hesitantly came out from behind Sam. Dean poked the shorter man hard in the chest but made no display of violence, so Sam repressed the natural urge to step between them again. Castiel and Sam both watched nervously.

"You listen to me, Gabriel. If you hurt my brother, I will let you have that baby, and then I will kick your pint sized little ass, okay? And if that kid doesn't grow up listening to AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and Bon Jovi, then I will be royally pissed. So you better raise that kid right, try to avoid letting Bobby help with names because he'll put Idjit Winchester on the birth certificate, be damn good to my brother, name it after me while you're at it, hope it inherits my looks instead of Sammy's, and bring the kid over to visit _at least _every other day. Got it?"

All was still for a moment before the realization set in that they'd just gotten the closest thing to Dean's approval that was possible. Sam shot Cas a grateful look, knowing the angel's speech had a lot to do with it, and the angel gave him a small smile that nonverbally said "You're welcome." Cas then went back to gazing at Dean as if he was the most beautiful creature in the planet, and if Sam was guessing right, then he probably looked at Gabriel the exact same way most of the time.

And Gabriel, emotionally jacked up little Gabriel, simply threw his arms around Dean in a hug as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam and Cas both face-palmed in an amusing act of unison, and Dean stared down at Gabriel like he'd just grown two heads and a cotton tail. Sam smiled and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Because maybe, just maybe…this was going to work.

"_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_The city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life."_


	10. Crack Chapter, Tea Party In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. Um. Well, this is the crackiest thing I have ever written in my entire life, even the lyrics are cracky. Kim came up with the tea and stuffed animal scene, so I can take no credit for that awesomeness. This chapter is pretty much irrelevant to the storyline, but I hope you still enjoy it! And if you don't then feel free to yell at me :P And because Kim suggested it and this deserved lyrics just as cracky as the chapter, they are from Hamster Dance! If you all abandon me after this crazy little stint of randomness then I wholeheartedly understand. Finals are over, so I'm in a terribly good mood and this is the result of it.**

**And to add another dose of crazy to my already mentally certifiable author's note…Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bounce in time to the beat <em>

_Hey, you don't even have to move your feet_

_Just shake your fang to see ya move_

_Now spin around and feel the groove!"_

"Well, it could have went worse I guess," Sam commented.

Gabriel scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that was Dean's version of a congratulations banner and a bouquet of roses."

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk downtown, the fading twilight leaving them lit mostly by overhead streetlamps. A few people threw scornful glances in their direction, eyes flicking down to their joined hands, but Sam and Gabriel could care less. They'd survived telling Dean. That deserved celebration.

"I'm hungry," Gabriel said.

"For what?" Sam wasn't entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"Hmm…a chocolate bar dipped in peanut butter covered with toffee."

Sam got a toothache just _thinking_ about it. "Well, let's go get some ice cream."

He'd spotted a quaint little ice cream shop ahead, and they wandered in to find every flavor imaginable as well as an insanely large array of toppings. Gabriel looked like he'd died and gone to Heaven. Well, gone _back_ to Heaven. Sam got French vanilla with chocolate fudge on top, and Gabriel got his chocolate ice cream with peanut butter and toffee on top.

They were the only two people in the dimly lit establishment, and they sat contently a table by a window, sampling the other's ice cream and then going back to their own. Perhaps it was a sickeningly typical thing for a couple to do, sitting in a little dessert shop sharing ice cream, but they had never been happier than when they were together. Sam relaxed, letting his walls slip down. Normally he was on constant high alert, but he decided to enjoy his time with Gabriel and just _be_ for awhile.

When they finally finished their ice cream, paid for it, and left, it had started to rain. Gabriel pouted in a way Sam found precious before manifesting an umbrella, which Sam took from the archangel's hands and held over them as they walked. Gabriel smiled and leaned against Sam's side. Rain fell in a steady sheet from the sky as if Heaven was crying. Well, it certainly wasn't crying, but…

***In Heaven***

"More sugar in your tea, John?" God asked.

"Na, I'm good, thanks," the father of the Winchester brothers replied.

Mary took a sip of hers and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us to join you for tea. What's the occasion?"

"Sam's going to be a father in a few months. I thought you might like to know."

"Oh my-" Mary started, but cut herself off. Somehow she didn't think saying "Oh my God" while having tea with Him was all that good of an idea.

"By who?" John asked gruffly.

"One of my children, actually. He sent me a prayer just a few hours ago warning me that your eldest boy was attempting to slaughter him." Neither Winchester parent seemed to notice the use of "he" instead of "she."

John smiled. "That's my boy."

"John!" Mary scolded.

God cleared his throat to gain their attention before continuing. "This child of mine that is carrying Sam's firstborn is not just any angel. Sam has impregnated Gabriel."

John stood up so fast that the table almost fell over, his voice loud enough to make Mary and yes, even God, cringe. "SON OF A-"

***On Earth - Dean and Sam's Motel Room***

Sam casually looked up from his laptop. "Dean, call me crazy, but I could swear I heard Dad cussing just now."

"Me too."

"Huh. Weird."

"Yeah."

Sam returned to checking his email and Dean returned to doodling on a piece of motel stationary, unaware that their parents were currently in Heaven having tea with God.

Meanwhile, Cas and Gabriel had found a baby store and Cas was helping his brother shop for stuffed animals. Gabriel wanted some around for when the baby was born. They were debating between a stuffed purple bunny with massively large floppy ears and a furry green frog when they suddenly looked up in perfect unison.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "Ya know, I thought I just heard my future father-in-law…"

Cas gave his famous head-tilt-of-the-Lord. "As did I. I was not aware that sound carried so well from Heaven."

"Noah's Arc. Duh. You can Google it."

"What is a Google?"

They continued bickering whilst God, Mary, and John had cookies for dessert. Who knew Heaven was such a great place for tea parties?

"_Dee dee da do do do do_

_Dee da do do…" _

_(A/N: You get the idea, it's a bunch of random hamster noises)_


	11. I'll Know It By The Feeling

***Lyrics from Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. Sorry for Cas being OOC!**

_"This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling."_

Dean snored peacefully on one of the beds, so Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriel's number. The two angels had been out baby shopping for an hour, and call him clingy, but Sam just wanted to call to check up on them. Gabriel specifically. They'd finally taken out the vampire clan earlier in the day, so they were free to go once the angels got back. He smiled when the archangel answered on the first ring.

"Hey Gabe, just calling to see how things were going."

"They're going great. Cas didn't understand why he wasn't supposed to keep the giant stuffed octopus he found that he liked so much."

Sam choked back laughter. "Cas wanted a stuffed animal?"

"It took forever to explain to him that grown men weren't supposed to walk around with them," Gabriel laughed.

"I've gotta tell Dean that one."

"You do that. So, I have a favor to ask…"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I think I mentioned that pregnant angels need a nest, yeah? Well, that can't very well be set up on a bed in a ratty motel room…I need something more permanent."

"Any ideas?"

"One, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Try me."

"Bobby's house."

Sam choked on the coffee he'd been trying to take a sip of. Bobby? They hadn't even told him, and now they were supposed to show up on his doorstep with a pregnant archangel saying "Hey, do you mind if we borrow a spare room to raise a fledgling angel in for awhile? Thanks Bobby!" Not hardly. But then again, did they have a choice? Bobby's house was the only place he could think of that would be safe and permanent enough.

Finally, Sam said, "Asking him that would be suicide."

"Dean gave us the green light - um, okay, more like yellow light - but still, I bet we could make Bobby understand too!" Gabriel argued.

"Gabe," Sam sighed, having grown accustomed to the nickname, "It's one thing to make him understand, but your mate is still out there somewhere, and I can't put Bobby in danger."

"Parental angels are asses, but they wouldn't kill Bobby. If my mate shows up, he or she will just snatch me, they wouldn't bother with unnecessary cruelty."

_As if having you taken away isn't enough unnecessary cruelty, _Sam thought.

"You could have just said it out loud, Sammy. We can read each other's thoughts about each other because of the bond, remember?" Gabriel asked, and Sam could tell that the angel was smiling.

Sam almost pouted but caught himself. "How is it that you can read my mind but I can't read yours?"

"It's easy kiddo, just focus."

"I'll do that sometime. Anyways, I guess we'll drive to Bobby's and beg, maybe do some groveling while we're at it."

Sam's attempt at a joke fell flat. He was worried about Gabriel's mate coming and taking his angel away from him. Not to mention his son or daughter. The mere thought made him feel cold and empty. No Gabriel? No child? Even though he hadn't been with the angel for long and he'd only recently found out Gabriel was pregnant, he couldn't imagine life without his family.

Gabriel, who's arms were loaded down with bags of stuffed animals, said, "I'm on my way back to the motel, I would zap there but it's kinda hard to do with this much luggage."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up, and Cas and Gabriel started the short walk back to the motel. When Cas lost himself in his thoughts, Gabriel took advantage of the brief distraction to curiously reach up under his shirt. Sure enough, the archangel could feel a slight, almost imperceptible bump. He grinned and did a small happy dance as he walked. The baby was growing.

He sent a quick message up to his Father. _Guess what, Dad? The little thing - um, baby - in me is growing! If I end up in maternity clothes I am going to be so pissed. Anyways, are you sure Cas is a few centuries old? 'Cause mister Badass-Angel-of-the-You-and-you-should-show-him-some-respect wanted to get a stuffed animal when we went baby shopping. Dean's also turned Cas into a slut, but I don't want to run your blood pressure up, so bye!_

"What are you so happy about?" Castiel questioned.

"The baby's growing," Gabriel explained happily as they arrived in front of the motel.

A small smile played on the usually expressionless angel's lips. "Do you think that…Dean would consider having a family with me one day?"

"He's so in love with ya it's sickening, Cas. You could probably bat your eyelashes and he'd knock you up before you could say 'condom.'"

"How would opening and closing my eyes in quick succession result in sexual stimulation?"

Gabriel sighed as the walked up to Sam and Dean's room. "Never mind."

They walked in and dumped the load of bags onto Sam's bed since Dean's was occupied by its owner, who was snoring loud enough to suck the drapes up his nose. Gabriel didn't mention this opinion because he figured he would just get Sam's infamous bitchface. Speak of the devil, Sam grinned when he saw them enter, and got up from his chair to give Gabriel a quick kiss in greeting.

As if Cas' presence had woken him, Dean cracked an eye open and smiled when he saw his angel. Gabriel rolled his eyes when Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas, giving him a much longer kiss than Sam had given Gabriel. Sam cleared his throat when the two didn't break apart.

Dean flipped him off with the hand that wasn't wrapped in Cas' hair, but the angel stepped back with a light blush on his cheeks. Sam walked over to the pile of animals and started examining them. Everything from a fluffy green frog to a soft purple bunny to a furry yellow teddy bear was in the pile. Gabriel smirked, amused when he noticed Cas throw a glance in the direction of the mound of stuffed animals.

"What Cas, see something you want?" Dean joked.

"Well actually it was something I saw at the store…"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I was kidding."

"It was a large blue octopus. I found it appealing," Cas said as if an Angel of the Lord wanting a stuffed animal was the most normal thing in the world.

"Right," Dean said, shaking his head amusedly.

They loaded down the Impala with the stuffed animals and their duffel bags, Cas and Gabriel saying that they would meet them at Bobby's. They gave their angels goodbye kisses even though they wouldn't be apart for long. Dean and Sam left in the Impala whilst Gabriel and Cas chose to simply zap themselves to Bobby's to wait on the boys.

A moment later, the two angels were sitting on the front porch. They didn't care that they would be waiting for a rather long time.

Bobby didn't even know the angels were out there, and it was hours of Cas listening to Gabriel whine about his cravings and both of them falling into fitful bouts of sleep before the Impala finally pulled up. Gabriel fidgeted anxiously. He was excited to tell Sam that the baby was growing, but they hadn't had time back at the motel.

Sam got out of the car, and Gabriel being the pregnant and clingy little thing that he was, leapt right into the oversized hunter's arms. Sam grinned and embraced his angel, the bond leaving him almost as clingy as Gabriel was. They got lost in their own little world, and when they finally bothered to remember their surroundings, Gabriel found quite the adorably shocking sight.

Dean handing Castile a large, blue stuffed octopus.

Gabriel had never seen his brother smile so broadly as he did when Dean handed it to him. Cas stared down at it, then to Dean, then he took the animal from the hunter's hands and smiled shyly up at his human. Dean grinned back and kissed Cas quickly (for once) before draping his arm over the angel's shoulders and leading him up to the front door.

Gabriel made fake gagging motions, but Sam could tell that the angel found their brothers' little exchange cute. It was hard not to. Bobby answered the door when Dean knocked, looking down at the stuffed animal in Cas' hands with a I-am-so-not-asking-about-that look, and Sam and Gabriel took that as their cue to go up there on the porch as well. _Well, here goes nothing, _Sam thought grimly.

"What's that idjit doing here?" Bobby asked when he laid eyes on Gabriel.

Sam stepped in front of the archangel protectively. "Don't hurt him. Please."

"Since when are you sticking up for short stack over there?"

"Bobby, he's changed, I swear. And we need your help," Sam explained nervously.

"To what, fry his wings extra crispy? Go ahead and bring him in then, I've got some holy oil in the pantry."

Even though Bobby didn't understand what was going on between Sam and Gabriel, the sentence made Sam growl low in his throat without even meaning to. The sound was raw and animalistic. Dean chuckled at the display, and Bobby looked at Sam like he'd lost his mind. Then he looked between him and Gabriel…and it clicked. There was no not seeing that Sam was protecting Gabriel in the same way anyone would protect the person they love. Bobby just happened to be quicker on the uptake than Dean.

Bobby sighed. "Boy, don't tell me you went and banged an archangel."

"Yeah, and I also kinda got him pregnant…"

"Well if that ain't somethin'," Bobby muttered.

Sam was amazed Bobby was taking it so well but obviously didn't complain. This was a much better reaction than he'd been expecting. He'd pretty much figured it would be like telling Dean all over again, right down to Bobby trying to kill Gabriel. Maybe there was actually a small chance Bobby would let them use a spare room for Gabriel's nest...a small hope, but a hope nonetheless.

"We have a favor to ask," Sam added. Bobby looked at him questioningly, so he said, "Gabriel needs somewhere to raise our son or daughter. Somewhere safe."

"You want me to let you raise a rugrat in my house." It was statement, not a question.

Gabriel, who hadn't yet spoken, smiled and said, "Yep, pretty much."

Bobby looked at Sam, Sam's pregnant boyfriend, Dean, the trench coat wearing angel with the stuffed octopus, and looked like he was about three seconds from either banging his head into the wall or diminishing his ever present supply of whiskey. He walked back inside, the door open in a clear invitation for the four standing outside to follow. They heard him not-so-quietly mutter something as he (just as expected) poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Buncha idjits…"

_"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there."_


	12. Your Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! I warn that the crackiness has returned for this chapter, and Kim said she had a few reviewers looking for more John/Mary/God scenes and I also got another request, so here ya go! Again, the dialogue of the Heaven scene is mostly by her. Next chapter a certain Mate may or may not show up and there may or may not be an epic showdown ;-) Lyrics are from Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth, the official (in my opinion) Supernatural song! Well, that and Carry On My Wayward Son of course.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Every morning, I wake up just the same<em>

_Another victim of ordinary things_

_I don't see myself as invincible _

_It's not true at all."_

Sam had been downstairs catching Bobby and Dean up on the Gabriel's Mate situation so they could ward the house, and when he returned upstairs to his room…he found a rather interesting sight. His bed was stripped bare. But that wasn't the interesting part. His sheets, blankets, pillows, the towel he'd used after taking a shower, and several of shirts were all in a pile.

On top of that pile was a sleeping archangel.

Sam smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. _So this is what a pregnant angel's nest looks like, _he mused. He stroked Gabriel's hair and the archangel made a happy little noise in his sleep. Gabriel changed positions, this time laying on his back, and then Sam saw something truly amazing. Under the thin fabric of Gabriel's shirt…was a bump. _That's my baby in there,_ Sam thought, unable to resist running his hand over the area of raised skin.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open at the touch. "If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask."

Sam ignored the innuendo and continued lightly caressing his stomach, wonder written all over his face. Gabriel thought there might as well have been a blinking neon sign above Sam's head that said "Do not disturb: Having a nerdgasm." Part of him considered using his powers to manifest said sign over Sam's head, but the nausea overtook him and he raced to the bathroom, Sam following and holding his hair back as he threw up. Shame there wasn't a way to smite morning sickness.

Sam peered at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I made a Bucket List a few years ago, and puking my guts up was totally at the top of it," he quipped, snapping himself clean.

Sam rolled his eyes and picked Gabriel up off the floor, carrying him back into the bedroom and laying him in his nest. The angel immediately snuggled up to one of the blankets, and oddly enough, Sam didn't even find it creepy that Gabriel was sleeping in a pile of his possessions. It was actually kind of sweet. He laid down next to Gabriel and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, burying his face in the archangel's neck. Sleep was quick to claim him after the long drive it had taken to get there. The passenger's side of the Impala wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

***In Heaven…Again***

John and Mary presumably should have been unnerved that dining with the Lord was becoming a regular occurrence, but the familiarity of it, mixed with the knowledge that their children were alive and well, was enough to keep them relaxed in the strange environment. And hey, it turns out God's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him! Not to mention he can make some seriously kickass cookies.

Now, as they sat around a table, munching on said cookies, John said, "Fine, I won't book ass out of Heaven and go cut Gabriel's balls off, but I have one condition."

Mary sighed. John didn't seem to understand that it was bad taste to tell God he wanted to castrate one of his sons. She delicately chewed on the corner of a chocolate and butter cream cookie, patiently awaiting John's "condition." Knowing him it would probably be violent or illogical in some way or another.

"What is your condition?" God asked calmly, taking a sip of his tea.

"You're the father of the bride, so you're paying for the wedding."

"John!" Mary shrieked. Did he seriously just hit God up for money? She face-palmed and struggled to remember why she'd married the fool.

"What? Gabriel's pregnant, that makes him the chick in the relationship!"

God cleared his throat. "Actually, angels are technically genderless."

"Nice try. You called him your son when we were discussing his pregnancy."

"Slip of the tongue."

John scoffed. "You want me to believe the Creator Of All had a slip of the tongue? Please."

"Anyways, my so - um, child - would like for me to visit sometime. Care to accompany me?"

"Ha! You almost called him your son again," John said triumphantly.

Mary pointedly ignored her husband, too gleeful to pay him any mind. "We could see the boys again? Maybe I could help Sam plan the wedding!"

"And maybe help Gabriel pick out a dress while you're at it," John muttered sarcastically. "I mean come on you two, don't you think it would be a little strange if God and their supposedly dead parents showed up? They'd probably drown us in holy water and Gabriel would go all psycho hormonal archangel on our asses."

"First of all, you needn't remind me of Gabriel's currently haywire personality. I know he's a bitch when he's moody," God started, causing both Winchesters to choke on their tea, "I could send him a message in advance though."

John snorted. "Very funny."

God simply pulled out his…no way. Impossible. John and Mary stared, slack-jawed, as God typed away on his Blackberry. John pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and added some whiskey to his tea. He definitely wasn't drunk enough to watch the Lord text an archangel. Even for a hunter, it was just too damn weird.

Mary watched John spike the tea and scoffed, taking the flask from him. "Pansy," she said, taking a long pull of straight whiskey.

***On Earth***

Gabriel woke up when his cell phone started playing "My Bad Angel," which was the tone that alerted him to text messages. _"My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me…" _his phone sang. _"One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel…" _it continued untilhe flipped it open and saw he had a text from his Father. Yawning, he hit the button to open it, Sam still behind him and making a noble effort to chip the paint with the force of his snoring.

_Congratulations on the pregnancy, son! And it's a long story, but don't tell John I called you son. Myself and Sam's parents are making a trip down there this afternoon to visit, sorry it's been so long since we last spoke! Apparently I'm paying for the wedding, so tell Sam to get off his lazy ass and propose or you'll put the Fear Of Me in him. See you soon, _it read.

Gabriel chuckled and replied with, _Thanks Dad, I can't wait for you to meet Sam! Cas is going to be thrilled to see you, and I warn that he's apparently aging backwards, because he's taken to carrying around a stuffed blue octopus that Dean bought him. Dean is Sam's brother and Cas' bitch - um, I mean boyfriend - though I'm sure you already knew that. Bye, see ya soon!_

He closed his phone and stretched, hopping to his feet. What he wanted was some Reese's Cups to dip in a chocolate milkshake, and maybe some sprinkles to put on top. Yum. Sam opened one eye and watched Gabriel, falling back asleep when the archangel assured that he was just going downstairs to get some food and would be right back. Sam was snoring again within five minutes.

Gabriel had just reached the bottom stair when he saw three people materialize in front of him. He squeaked in surprise and pulled out his archangel's blade, not bothering to even figure out who they were, he was only viewing them as threats that could harm his baby. He launched himself at the man standing towards the front but the blade was calmly pulled from his hand and the man held Gabriel's shoulders firmly, watching him with the same amusement that a father would watch his son…

"Dad!" Gabriel cried, his grace flaring to life when he realized who it was.

God - yes, God - wrapped his child in a warm embrace, an oddly domestic gesture for the very man that had created the ground they stood on. The child growing inside of Gabriel reacted to the presence of his or her grandfather, sending a rush of warmth through the archangel's body. John and Mary looked around, still in shock that they were actually on Earth.

Sam came downstairs and stopped abruptly. Gabriel was talking excitedly to his Father, and a few yards from Sam stood his dead parents. He pulled a flask of holy water from his belt and splashed it in their faces, but they blinked calmly. Gabriel watched with amusement. Sam pulled out a silver blade and pressed the side of it to his mother's arm, not cutting her just in case she was real. The beautiful blond woman didn't flinch. She only smiled. Sam repeated the exorcise with his father. Still no negative reaction.

"D-Dad? Mom?" he breathed.

His mother was the first to embrace him, and he folded his arms around her, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair and skin and…_her_. The unique scent that everyone has, a scent he'd never even known. Over her shoulder, he saw the man that had been talking to Gabriel walk over, a manifested platter of cookies in his hand.

The mysterious man smiled warmly. "Hello, Sam. I'm God. Would you like a cookie?"

"_I try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good_

_Like anybody would_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am."_


	13. He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

**Dedicated to Sammy's Wolf Girl because our PM conversation was great and it was her idea to bring Hades into the fic, and also dedicated to Emerald Harkness for her great reviews and for telling me Happy Writing :D I know this fic doesn't seem to have much of a plot, just a lot of fluff and crackness, but it's probably not going to change much, sorry. This was never intended to be a very serious fic. Lyrics are from Thanks For The Memories by Fallout Boy.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm gonna make it bend and break<em>

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show."_

A loud snore came from the couch, and God looked over to see Cas asleep, cuddling with his beloved stuffed octopus. He smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch and watching his son sleep. It had been far too long since he'd last seen Castiel. Of course he loved all of his children equally, but off the metaphorical record, Castiel - along with Gabriel - was one of his most loved and precious creations.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean growled, pressing the end of a rifle into God's lower back.

"God."

"Oh haha. Even I know that's a bad joke and I am the undisputed king of lame pickup lines."

Castiel's eyes opened, and when he saw his Father sitting next to him, he nearly started hyperventilating. Dean rushed to his side and instructed him to take deep breaths. Gabriel also placed a hand on Cas' shoulder and used some of his grace to calm the younger angel. John and Mary had so far gone unnoticed by their eldest son.

"Father?" Cas breathed, lifting his hand but dropping it again as if in fear that touching God would make his Father disappear.

John cleared his throat while Cas rambled on about how much he'd missed his father and how hard he had searched for him, and Dean's head snapped up. The older Winchester's jaw fell open at the sight of his dad. He was going to start the holy water and silver routine when Sam assured him that he'd been there, done that, and it was really them.

"So, Dean. I hear that Cas is your bitch," John said casually.

Dean grinned proudly. "Yep."

John and Mary were quick to hug their son just as they'd hugged Sam, and once the three were done with the "I've missed you so much" speeches, Gabriel said, "We should celebrate."

...

Ten minutes later, the whole gang including Bobby were in the kitchen. Sam had challenged Cas to a drinking contest, and those two sat across from each other at the table, a bottle of Bobby's hardest whiskey on the table between them. Mary and John were getting to know Gabriel, and Dean was leaning against the counter next to Cas. God and Bobby were talking about spoiling their grandkids.

"We should call up some of the other Gods and invite them to join the party," Gabriel commented. "I have Hades' cell number."

"Tell him to bring Persephone," John added with a wolfish grin, and Mary elbowed him in the ribs.

Gabriel scrolled through his contacts and hit the green button when he reached Hades' number. It rung several times before a calm voice said, "You've reached the voicemail of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Leave a message at the beep." Gabriel sighed. He always got the voicemail.

"Whaddup Hades? It's Loki. We're having a party here at Bobby Singer's place if you wanna bring Persephone and come get drunk. See ya soon," he said before snapping his phone shut. He knew Hades wouldn't turn him down, that dude _loved_ to party.

Meanwhile, Sam was starting to go from drunk to wasted. Cas was only slightly tipsy in spite of how much alcohol they'd consumed. Sam was determined to win, and Gabriel laughed hysterically when the hunter passed out and fell out of his chair. Dean waved Cas' blue octopus in the air to signify the angel's victory. Gabriel yawned, starting to walk forwards, and fell flat on his face.

Right. Angel and human bond. One passes out, the other passes out. Oops.

By the time they finally woke up, Hades was arriving with Persephone and Cerberus in tow. His dog resembled a large, three headed pitbull, which promptly started licking Gabriel's face with all three of its heads. The archangel muttered something about dog breath times three, but he was still grinning. Gabriel had always loved Hades' pet.

Hades had quite an interesting human form. He looked to be about nineteen years old, he had jet black hair, gothic clothing, and a body piercing on almost every pierce-able inch of skin. Persephone resembled a mall rat with her designer clothes and died blond hair. She was currently chattering away on her cell phone, and the blood drained from Gabriel's face when he realized who she was talking to.

"Yeah Kali, you should totally come join the party! It's going to be awesome! And you remember Loki, right? Well turns out he's gay! I saw him making eyes at this huge guy with puppy dog eyes and a really ugly flannel shirt!"

Sam glared at the flannel shirt comment, but Gabriel was too busy trying to find a piece of paper so he could write his will before Kali showed up. Things were quickly going awry, and he was about to explain to Sam the situation when he felt something in his stomach. _Oh my Dad_, he thought. The baby was kicking. Given that angel pregnancies only lasted for three months, the fledglings developed a lot faster, and it was _kicking_.

"Gabe, is something wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No…the baby's kicking," he said, grinning.

Hades cleared his throat. "Baby?"

"I thought angels were the only things that could get pregnant in a male vessel," Persephone added.

Crap. "Um…"

Sam resolved the issue quite simply. "Yep, he's an angel. My angel. Touch him and die."

Hades didn't seem to care that he was an angel and proceeded to ask Gabriel about the pregnancy, Persephone fumed at her husband's lack of interest in Gabriel not actually being Loki, and Sam asked Gabriel when they would know the gender.

Gabriel's reply was silenced by the sound of the door banging open and heels clicking against the floor to announce the arrival of a particularly angry ex girlfriend. Damn. He'd forgotten how fast Pagans traveled. Kale sure knew how to make an entrance - her eyes were bright with fury, her arms were ablaze. Just as any mate would, Sam stepped in front of Gabriel with a warning growl.

"Back off, human. Loki is _mine_."

"First of all, he's not anyone's, okay? He's a person, not a possession. Second, get any closer to him and I'll rip your heart out," Sam explained calmly.

"Now now, no need to get testy," God said.

Kali ignored him. "Loki, tell this…creature, better known as a human, who you belong to."

"That _creature_ has a name, and it's Sam," Gabriel spat.

Then Dean, who was drunk off his ass, had to go for the punch line. "Oh, and that creature is also Gabriel's baby daddy. Loki is actually an archangel named Gabriel, BTW."

Dean looked around when the room fell silent. God, who hadn't been exactly pleased with him after finding out how much he molested (God's term for it, not Dean's) Cas, was shaking his head wearily. Kali looked ten times more furious than she had five seconds ago, Hades and Persephone were laughing their asses off, John and Mary were staring at Dean with a "how the hell are we related to you" look, and Cas was standing quietly in a corner holding his ever present octopus.

"I hate to interrupt this little get together, but I need to see Gabriel," said a voice lightly laced with British overtones from the doorway.

Gabriel sighed. Who else could possibly show up? The archangel wearily looked over to see a tall man with messy, light brown hair and brown eyes walking forwards. Gabriel's grace and heart lurched, leaving him physically sick at the sight of the man. He suddenly realized that the only person that could elicit that kind of reaction was…oh crap. Everything, even Kali's presence, abruptly became insignificant in comparison to the man standing before him.

His Mate had finally found him.

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter."_


	14. By Now You Know That I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

**A huge, HUGE thanks to my amazing co-writer, because I ran into a wall with this chapter and the wonderful Kim saved it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope all of you enjoy it, because this is mostly her work and I think she did great. Lyrics are from I'd Come For You by Nickelback. And I don't know when I last mentioned this, but thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with this fic even though it's crazy!**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><em>"Just one more moment, that's all that's needed<em>

_Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing_

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading."_

"Get away from him," Sam snarled, walking right into the Mate's personal space.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I simply came to retrieve Gabriel."

"Retrieve? He's not an object. What is it with everyone treating him like a possession?"

Sam was ignored. The Mate's eyes flicked to Gabriel. "Gabriel, I see you're pregnant."

"And unless you want me to go all hormonal archangel on your ass, back off," Gabriel said.

"Your services are not required here," Cas added as he walked forwards, gripping his angel killing blade.

Even though they were all weaponless against an angel, Dean, John, Mary, and Bobby stepped forward as well. They were quickly followed by Hades, Cerberus, Persephone, and even Kali - the last of the group joining in simply because if anyone was going to kill Sam, she had first dibs. Together the group resembled a small army. God was watching the proceedings placidly. Gabriel stared at his supposed Mate with a growing revulsion, wanting nothing more than to go hide behind Sam, but the archangel was trying to appear strong. The hell if he was going to look weak in front of some parental angel douche.

"You need not fear me, Gabriel. And you might as well call off your dogs, because I will have you one way or the other," his stalker said. The parental angel didn't seem to care that he'd just called God one of Gabriel's dogs.

Gabriel refused to think of him as anything more than a stalker, because his true - albeit Sasquatchy - Mate was standing right there ready to protect him, wanting nothing more than to stab this stalker/mate/whatever in the back the minute he got the chance. Sam was his true Mate, the only one that mattered.

Gabriel scoffed. "Don't bet on it, princess."

He was putting up a strong front, but when his meant-to-be Mate threw a glare in Sam's direction, Gabriel took the small window of opportunity to look to his Father in a silent plea for help. But even as he did this, he knew that God believed wholeheartedly in Fate. If his Father thought he should go with his "true" Mate, then he was going to let it happen. Gabriel's stomach churned at the thought of being forced away from Sam.

"If you want Gabe, you're going to have to go through me," Sam said, walking by Gabriel and plucking the archangel's blade from his waistband.

The stalker AKA Mate shrugged. "Deal."

"Sam, no!" Gabriel cried desperately, clinging on to Sam's arm and trying to pull him back. Going after a parental angel was a suicide mission.

Protective rage burned in Sam's eyes as he pulled his arm from Gabriel's grip and quietly intoned, "Gabe, stay here."

Gabriel froze, realizing that it was a direct order, and Sam was now his dominant so he couldn't disobey. "Sammy, don't do this."

"Stay. Back," Sam ordered firmly, leaving no room for arguement.

Sam then raised his eyebrows at the parental angel in a silent challenge. Everyone moved to flank Sam, but much to the group's shock, he waved them off.

"This is my fight, guys. I have to do this…alone."

"Sam, please," Gabriel begged, trying for all it was worth to resist the force of the command to stay back. "Don't do this."

He went ignored. Sam and Gabriel's Mate (better known as Gabriel's worst nightmare) stood in the center of the living room, with plenty of room to fight and the rest of the group standing a good distance from them. Cas had to hold Gabriel back to keep the archangel from trying to go against the order and drag Sam back. The younger angel would have been overpowered by the strength of an archangel had Gabriel not been slightly weakened by his pregnancy as well as a direct order from his Dominant. They watched in horror as Sam surely walked into a death match.

"So, Sam, do you understand that no human or angel in the history of the world has defeated me? People hear my name in Heaven and feel fear. Cedric, the undefeated. If my brother Balthazar was here he would tell you how stupid you were for going against me."

Dean snorted, unable to contain his laughter. "Cedric? Really? Oh yeah, beware the pretty boy played by Pattinson! Gee, I'm terrified."

Said angel glared at him. "Laugh all you like, mud monkey. I have far more intelligence in a pin feather than you do in your entire being."

Dean bristled. "Hey Sammy? Kill stunt angel number three, would ya?"

"As if you could," Cedric said, effortlessly twirling his blade.

"Bring it on, bastard," Sam said calmly.

Cedric didn't need to be told twice. He lunged forward and tackled Sam, but the hunter slashed the parental angel's arm with the blade and sent the angel reeling back, clutching the wound. Gabriel took a very small amount of solace in the fact God wouldn't let Sam die, but that didn't mean he wouldn't let the parental angel take Gabriel away. Pain blossomed throughout Gabriel's body, and he felt a prickle of dread. The stress was causing…complications. And even God didn't realize it. Only Gabriel.

Sam was still locked in combat with Cedric, and even though he was human, the two were mostly evenly matched. Parental angels weren't quite as strong as other angels, it was their personalities that made them Dominants. Cedric had several wounds that, even though they weren't mortal, had to hurt like a bitch. Sam's nose was bleeding, he was favoring his left arm like it had been sprained or maybe even broken, but other than that he was still giving it his all.

Cedric huffed angrily. "Why are you making this hard for yourself? He was never yours to begin with! He was destined for me before you were even a twinkle in your ancestors eye!"

He slashed at Sam who parried and blocked. Sam spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to Cedric's ribs, knocking him into a wall

"Difference is, Ced-dick, he chose me. If he was was meant to be yours then why did he come to me?"

The parental angel reared up "You tricked him!"

Sam laughed, and John and Dean feared he'd finally cracked. Sam laughed harder before saying to his stunned opponent, still chuckling, "If you knew anything about him you'd realize that's impossible. You don't know _anything _about him! Do you know what his favorite food is? Do you know what he's been doing for the last thousand or so years? Do you know that he can be a smart ass annoying dick who doesn't know when to shut his mouth or even bother to behave?"

His friends and family chared confused glances. After all, that wasn't exactly what you would call a romantic speech about your partner. But Sam continued, cutting Cedric off when the angel stuttered out a "What are you-"

"And did you also know that under that he's the most adorable, sweet, loving guy you could ever know? He snuggles when he's sleeping, he has a ridiculous sweet tooth, he likes Shania Twain, he's cuddly, he has the most vibrant imagination in the world and he pouts when things don't go quite his way." Sam raised the blade. "And you know something else? He _never _wants to be with you, which is why I'll protect him with my life."

At this point Gabriel's eyes had misted over. Stupid Sam! Why did he have to be such a big, lanky know it all? Why couldn't he for once say "Screw family" and mean it? The big oaf was fighting for him and was getting hurt when he never wanted to do this in the first place! Still, Gabriel's love for him couldn't help but triple at the sight of the big heroic twit, and his faith grew even more in his one true mate.

Sam. It would always be Sam and no one else.

Maybe he would win, and Gabriel believed in him, but that alone didn't settle his nerves in the least as they continued to fight.

The two currently rolled on the ground both trying to assume a dominant position. It looked like the parental angel had gained the upper hand and he may be (most likely self-proclaimed) Cedric the undefeated, but it didn't do Cedric much good when he finally got on top of Sam, because he was a hunter and when in Rome, fight dirty. He brought his knee up into the angel's privates and knocked Cedric to the ground. Angel or no angel, it was still a sensitive area on _any_ male.

"Looks like you'll be out of commission for awhile. Hope you weren't planning on having Gabriel's kids," Sam started, and then smiled in a mocking "oh yeah I almost forgot" expression. "Oh, wait, you _can't_ have Gabe's kids. I already beat you to it."

The clear mockery renewed the parental angel's rage, and he used his powers to fling Sam across the room, no longer sticking to hand to hand combat. Sam struggled to his feet, holding his ribs. Gabriel was wheezing and gasping. Sam nor Cedric realized he was feeling Sam's injuries. The archangel once more turned to his Father for help, but God shook his head sadly.

"Son, I cannot stay here any longer. I must return to Heaven before the other angels wreak havoc," God explained apologetically.

"But what if Sam gets killed?" Gabriel demanded.

"Fate will-"

"Fate? Fate! You're going to let _Fate_ decide what happens to the _love of my life_?" Gabriel screamed furiously.

God put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Fear not, my son."

And with that…he was gone. Sam was fighting Cedric, the rest of the group couldn't be of any help, and Gabriel was more alone than ever.

_"By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you."_


	15. Sometimes I Feel I've Got To Run Away

***Lyrics are from Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson**

_"Sometimes I feel I've got to run away _

_I've got to get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me."_

"Brother, what is wrong?" Cas asked when Gabriel doubled over in pain.

Then the younger angel noticed Sam was also doubled over in pain from a sharp kick to the stomach, and the pieces fell into place, the puzzle coming together to form a startling conclusion. Cerberus came over and worriedly nuzzled Gabriel's stomach, obviously able to tell that something was wrong with the baby.

"Dean, you have to get Sam before Cedric does any more damage," Cas said, watching Gabriel with worry clouding his usually clear blue eyes.

Dean squeezed Cas' hand apologetically. "Dude, I tried to get him out of there once, and one of 'em broke my nose. Sam's not giving in."

"Then let's go with Plan B," Gabriel said, the pain lessening slightly as Sam regained the upper hand.

Hades raised a pierced eyebrow. "We have a Plan B?"

"Yep," Gabriel said, turning to Bobby. "Bobby, is there a hose around this place?"

"Do I even wanna know what you idjits are thinking?" he asked.

"Probably not, but if you want Sam to survive this, then you'll help."

Bobby sighed. "There's a hose in the backyard behind the old Ford pickup."

Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Hades went outside, and the archangel winced, knowing Sam had just fractured his arm. Ouch. Gabriel briskly informed Hades that there was holy oil stashed under Sam's bed upstairs, something he kept for emergencies like this, and the dark haired man nodded before disappearing and then reappearing a moment later. In his hand was the holy oil.

"What are you planning to do?" Cas asked.

Gabriel manifested gloves and started using both manual force and his powers to make holy oil instead of water spout from the hose. If Sam was going to survive, he was going to have to fight dirty. Perhaps the entire plan of making a holy oil hose was a tad ridiculous, but it was the only option the archangel could think of. If Sam and Cedric continued fighting as they were now then the fight would go on forever.

Dean then decided to take charge of the situation. "Cas, Gabriel, stay out here and away from the living room. We can't have the two of you exposed to holy oil. Hades, you come with me under the house, there's a gap in the floorboards we can feed this through so it can reach Sam."

The black haired God scoffed. "There just happens to be a hole in the floor that you can stick a hose through? Oh please. That's the stuff that only happens on TV shows."

"Nope, there isn't a hole yet," Dean grinned, holding up a drill that he'd found in the garage. "But there will be."

...

It wasn't long before the oddest pair imaginable were in the basement (thankfully there was an outside door) drilling a small hole that would lead to the living room. Dean knew the house like the back of his hand, though anyone could tell they were under the living room since they could hear the grunts and growls coming from directly above their heads. Dean swallowed, refusing to let his nervousness show. Gabriel had given them one more piece of instruction before they slipped into the basement. Dean had his doubts, but if anyone knew how to win a fight with an angel, it would be Gabriel.

"I think Gabriel's out of his mind," Hades commented.

Dean withdrew his lighter. "No kidding, but he promised he would get Cas and him out of there before the blow. I hate saying this, but looks like we'll have to take his word for it."

An image of Cas, his beautiful blue eyes and dark, mussed hair flashed before his mind's eye. If this went awry, he would never see his angel again. If he didn't follow Gabriel's instructions, he may never see Sam again. The love of his life or his brother. It was single-handedly the hardest decision he'd ever had to make because never before had he loved someone as strongly as he loved Sammy, but now there was Cas, who he loved just as much but in an entirely different way. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before pressing the lighter to the gasoline soaked hose.

Cerbeus sat next to Hades, whimpering softly upon sensing his master's distress. The flame traveled upwards, forming holy fire as it made a path…and above them, there was the sound of a small explosion and a scream. Dean knew that Gabriel's plan had worked, that holy fire had just burst forth amidst the battle between two Mates. But now he had to face the most terrifying question of all…did the scream belong to Cedric or someone else?

_"Once I ran to you, I ran_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love."_


	16. Bright To Black With No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I apologize if this seems bleh or boring, but even though there was a lot of buildup with the Cedric thing, please remember that this was intended as a humor/fluff/crack fic, so there won't be much drama or angst. And speaking of fics, I have two that you all need to read, like, yesterday: Don't Stop Believing by XspriteyX, the spin-off of Iris and When Our Prayers Go Unanswered by anonymous-unknown, both are well worth a read! Check 'em out, you won't regret it. Lyrics are from Colorful Mind by Broken Iris because even though the end set doesn't really have anything to do with the end of the chapter, it's a beautiful song that came to mind. **

**I'll be gone for most of the day tomorrow, so I may not reply to PMs or reviews right away, sorry! And again, sorry, but I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter tomorrow, but I'll try. Thanks so much for your amazing reviews, you're all so amazing and your kind words never fail to make my day.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><em>"Picture perfect mutilation<em>

_Bright to black with no hesitation_

_All the right shades, on the wrong page_

_Make up this colorful mind."_

Darkness. A deep, colorless unawareness. Perhaps the featureless span should have been frightening, but when the mind is so deep in this state of detachment, it's as if you're floating. Even odder is when three beings, all within one body, are in this realm that is both supernatural and completely normal. It's the border between unconsciousness and the waking mind. So odd, so disorienting, but subconsciously the father of the other two beings knew he had to open his eyes. There was a pull dragging him into a state of wakefulness, one that he couldn't deny even if he wanted to.

Slowly, Gabriel opened his eyes.

Many people began speaking, and he started separating them based on their tones and the general sound of their voices. Each sentence was spoken almost at the same time, but he managed to divide them and figure out what they were saying. Though none of the voices were the same, they all held a mutual trait. Worry.

The first one he recognized was soothing in its familiarity. "Gabe?" _Sam._

"We thought we lost you, boy." _Bobby._

"Dude, you better be glad you woke up, no way in hell was I going to deal with Sam's whiny ass if you bit the dust." _Dean. _Of course.

"Good to see you're still alive, man." _Hades._

"I was going to be thoroughly angry if you'd died. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me." _Kali. _Gee, she sure knows the way to a man's heart.

"Hades, stop making eyes at the Pagan Goddess chick!" _Persephone._

"How are you feeling?" _Mary._

"Stop mothering him Mary, I'm sure he's fine." _John._

A low, worried whimper. _Cerberus._

Finally, Gabriel found the energy to speak. "S-Sammy?" - in his most cracked whisper.

Sam immediately stroked his long blond hair from his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, "I'm here. It's okay."

Gabriel's arms were weak but still managed to wrap around his human's neck. A quick glance around and he realized they were laying together in his nest, and the others were a distance away, respecting his space. No sign of Cedric. Gabriel ran his hands over his stomach, and there was no twinge of pain, no negative reaction from his grace. The baby was fine and Sam was alive. That was all that mattered.

"What happened?" Gabriel choked out. His throat felt incredibly dry.

Sam pressed a glass of water to his lips and helped him take several long drinks whilst Castiel explained. "The explosion killed Cedric. Sam got knocked across the room by the blast which is why you went unconscious. The stress and the after effects of Sam's injuries nearly caused you to miscarry," he said gravely.

"But the baby is okay, right?" Gabriel asked, his voice giving away his panic.

The dark haired angel shared a knowing look with Dean before replying with, "It's not exactly a baby."

"Cas, if you replaced my kid with your stuffed octopus I swear to Dad I will kick your scrawny ass."

"Why would I-"

"He's yanking your chain, Cas. What he means is if it's not a baby, then what is it," Dean clarified. They shared yet another look, and Gabriel quickly deduced that they were the only two in the room that knew what was going on.

"Could Gabriel, Sam and I have a moment?" Castiel requested.

The large group departed, though not without a few of them throwing worried glances over their shoulder at Gabriel. He smiled at them reassuringly before they disappeared from view. Sam, who clearly didn't know what was going on either, took Gabriel's hand and stared at Cas expectantly.

"When I corrected your use of the term 'baby' I did not mean you were mistaking its species. Perhaps it would be more suiting if you used the plural term," Cas said.

"…Babies?" Sam breathed.

Cas nodded. "Twins. One boy, one girl. Both perfectly healthy in spite of the near miscarriage."

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a shocked look before throwing their arms around each other, grinning. Twins? A shock maybe, but a wonderful one. Gabriel had been worried that _one_ baby had been harmed during all the Cedric drama, he hadn't even considered the possibility of two. A memory came to him of when he'd had the subconscious realization that he was not one, not two, but three beings. It made sense now.

Gabriel's jaw was hanging open. "Wow, Sammy, twins! Ya must have screwed me harder than we thought, kiddo."

_"Will this be another day and night in here?_

_The knife's not sharp enough to fear_

_If I ever see you in white_

_Try to stay, the room's not lighted for a gray."_


	17. I'm Proud To Say I Got You

***Lyrics from I Got You by Leona Lewis, and the Destiel scene is courtesy of Kim :D**

"_A place to crash, I got you_

_No need to ask, I got you_

_Just get on the phone, I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_What's weird about it is we're right at the end_

_And mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say I got you."_

Apparently everyone had heard Gabriel's little remark, because several of them piped up with commentary from the other side of the door. Kali was one of the few that didn't say anything, but there was a distinct whooshing sound that suggested her arms were ablaze again. Gabriel grinned while Sam blushed and hid his face in the archangel's neck.

"Woohoo, you go Sammy! Nice work!" Hades commented.

Next was Dean, who sounded tormented. "I'm scarred for life, man…"

"I do not understand what a screw has to do with sexual intercourse," Cas added, deadpan as ever.

Several others spoke their random comments, and the last one they heard before everyone left to go do their own thing was Bobby's muttered "Idjit." Sam chuckled and ran his fingers down Gabriel's chest, and then over the growing bump. He couldn't help but smile. Just under the skin was his son and daughter. At first, when he'd heard the word "twins," he'd been pretty freaked out, but then it gave way to a joy that no one could resist falling victim to.

"I was so worried about you, Sam," Gabriel whispered. If there was any doubt that he was sincere, it was quickly erased by the fact he'd called him Sam and not Sammy.

"Yeah, you had me worried sick too. You were unconscious for hours before you finally woke up."

Wary as ever of moments that made him vulnerable, Gabriel manifested a lollipop and started sucking on it, trying to defuse the mutual tension between him and his true Mate. Sam kissed the side of Gabriel's face, and then trailed gentle kisses down his neck, soft little butterfly kisses that were sweet and chaste. Gabriel gave up on escaping the moment (not that he'd really wanted to escape it to begin with, it was a knee jerk reaction) and threaded his fingers through Sam's long brown hair.

The archangel gave a quiet little "Hmmm."

"What?"

"We should have a baby shower."

"A baby shower?"

"Nah, maybe a baby bath, or a baby hot tub," Gabriel said sarcastically. "Yeah, a baby shower."

Sam was too preoccupied to protest. "Okay. But first…can we go somewhere?"

"Sure. Where ya wanna go Sammy?"

"It's not far from here, we can walk, enjoy the night if you want to."

Gabriel's curiosity was piqued, and he let Sam scoop him up in his arms. They walked downstairs and said they were going out for a bit, and Gabriel asked for a moment with Cedric. Sam looked worried, but when Gabriel walked over to the corpse, his goodbye was anything but regretful or heartfelt.

"Eat me, you bastard."

With that, he brought his foot down on the dead angel's privates even though Cedric was already long gone. He smiled and walked back over to Sam, claiming he felt much better and that he was ready to go now. Neither one of them glanced over their shoulder as they walked out the front door.

***Some Random Destielness***

Mary walked into the kitchen when she smelled something burning, and raised her eyebrows when she saw Cas trying to get a severely overcooked cake from the oven. He looked distressed at the sight of the cake. Mary walked over and peered down at it. Yikes. The cake was definitely a lost cause. It looked like he'd put whole eggs in the batter; you could see the broken shells.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

He gave her his signature head tilt. "I am baking Dean a cake."

"Here sweetie, let me help," she offered. She knew how much Dean and Cas loved each other and had pretty much already started viewing Cas as her son-in-law.

She scrapped the cake and started getting out pie fixings, showing him how to make it and staying close in case he needed help. Once, he got frustrated with the flour because it wouldn't open, so he tore the top off of it. Mary couldn't hold back a laugh as both she and the angel got covered in flour. He sighed and blinked the white flakes from his eyelashes.

In spite of a few mishaps along the way, they finally managed to get the pie done successfully, and - unlike the cake - it actually looked edible. Cas thanked Mary for her help before beckoning Dean. The hunter came in and licked his lips at the sight of the apple pie. Cas, who had done most of the work with only a little instruction from Mary, smiled proudly.

"You're gonna spoil me," Dean teased. "Thanks Cas, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome." Cas looked adorably pleased that he'd made Dean happy.

Dean tore his gaze from the warm pie on the counter and gave Cas a long kiss, unaware Mary was standing behind him. He picked Cas up and sat the angel on the counter, similar to their little escapade at the nightclub a couple of weeks ago. But before clothes could be removed (more like torn off) like they had that night, Mary cleared her throat.

Dean spun around and smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi Mom. Didn't notice you there."

She waved a spoon at him in a scolding manner. "No molesting your angel until after you've eaten."

He ate faster than he ever had in his life…

***End of Random Destielness - Back To Sabrielness***

"So what's with the mysterious rendezvous?" Gabriel questioned as they walked hand in hand.

"I have a little surprise for you. I'm just not sure you'll like it."

"Does it involve sex?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Gabe!"

"What?" the archangel retorted defensively. "It's safe to have sex until the babies get bigger!"

"Ew. I'm not…you know, while they're still in there. That's just weird."

Gabriel snorted. "Prude. Anyways, what's the big secret?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Sam said with a sly smile.

"Cryptic much?" Gabriel asked, flashing the pout that always made Sam cave.

For once, the hunter was unfazed. "Yep."

They walked for awhile longer, and when they reached what Gabriel had to assume was the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, Sam stopped and said they were there. Gabriel looked around at the empty field they were standing in with confusion. Sam smiled and took his hand, pulling him along.

Spread out in the middle of the field was a large blanket. Sam laid down on it and motioned for Gabriel to join him. The angel, still confused, stretched out beside Sam and rested his head on the hunter's chest. They both gazed at the clear night sky above them, dusted with stars that formed intricate constellations. Sam laid his hand on his angel's stomach and felt the twins kick for several long moments before finally speaking.

"You'll be giving birth in a couple of months. We're going to have a family together."

Gabriel laughed somewhat awkwardly, nervous of where this was heading. "Yeah, that's pretty much the plan…"

"I brought you here because I wanted to do this in private, and that way if you say no, I can sob like a three year old without Dean ever knowing," Sam joked.

"Say no to what?"

Sam took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small circlet that Gabriel wouldn't have been able to make out if it wasn't for the glittering diamond. The archangel felt his heart leap into his throat when Sam began speaking. Was this really happening? Was he hearing him right? It all seemed like a dream.

"Gabriel, my angel, my love, the father of my children…will you marry me?"

"_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse, I got you_

'_Cause this is love and life and_

_Nothing we can both control."_


	18. Please Stay For Awhile Now

***Lyrics from Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. I figure I will write one more chapter after this before fast-forwarding to the twins being born :-) And also, a much loved SPN character as well as a Good Omens character pop up in this chapter!**

"_I've been awake for awhile now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

'_Cause every time I see your face_

_I get tingles in a silly place."_

Gabriel was shocked into silence, a very rare occurrence. Sam watched him with guarded hope dancing in his beautiful hazel eyes. Both human and angel were silent for two completely different reasons. One was in shock, the other was becoming more sure by the minute that he would get rejected. Sam sighed, cursing his naivety. Asking an archangel to marry him? What was he thinking? Obviously he loved Gabriel more than life itself, but maybe he'd been wrong to think the angel wanted something permanent.

"I, um…I'm sorry, I just thought…" he fumbled, withdrawing the ring.

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand before he could tuck the ring back into his pocket. The angel's worst nightmare would be that Sam would agree to be his Mate and get him pregnant just so he would leave Sam alone and then ditch Gabriel and the baby. Best case scenario in his mind was that it would be a business partners with benefits thing, and Sam would try to be a part of the child's life to the best of his abilities, hopefully not hating Gabriel.

Even when he'd first started pursuing Sam, he hadn't even dreamt that Sam would love him. He may be able to create things out of thin air, but he couldn't force Sam to fall in love with him, yet the hunter obviously loved him and their children. That itself had been a dream come true, and now Sam was _proposing_? Gabriel took several deep breaths, blinking as if he expected to wake up and this have all been a dream.

He smiled and drew Sam's fingers to his lips, kissing them lightly. "You know Sammy, it's customary to tell someone you love them _before_ you propose." It may sound desperate, but even though he'd heard Sam say he loved him, Gabriel wanted to be told. After years of running from love, he needed to hear those three words just _once._

"You know that I do. I love you so much, and I love those kids, and I want nothing more than to marry you and finally have my family," Sam whispered.

Gabriel was relieved beyond belief. "I love you too. And…"

"And…?"

"And…yes. Of course I'll marry you, Sam."

Sam's fingers shook as he slid the ring onto Gabriel's finger, a wide grin spreading across his face. They both leaned in at the same time and met each other half way for a kiss. And so it was there, under a starry night sky on a warm night, that Sam and Gabriel realized they would _never_ be alone. Not now, not ever. No one, not family members, not egotistical angelic Mates, not Gabriel's psycho ex girlfriend, not a single soul in this planet could come between them. And if they tried, Sam would kick their ass.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Gabriel, being the hormonal sap that he was, said, "I love you so much, Sammy."

"I love you too."

"You know what else I love?"

Sam smiled, hugging his angel to his rest and burying his face in the silky blond hair. "What?"

"A Snickers bar dipped in peanut butter covered in chocolate fudge. Up and at 'em kiddo, I'm hungry."

Sam groaned as Gabriel stood up and nudged the hunter's leg with his foot. "I guess romantic moments are lost on you."

"When candy is involved? You betcha."

Sam smiled in spite of himself and took Gabriel's hand, the archangel not hesitating to transport them to the grocery store. The harsh florescent lights caught his engagement ring and made it glitter beautifully, the one object being so small in size but having the significance of the entire world to the archangel proudly wearing it. They were collecting what they needed for Gabriel's latest craving when they heard a shocked gasp.

A brunette woman, no more than twenty if that, was staring at Gabriel with open shock. Both Sam and him were confused before it clicked. Oh. Right. Pregnant dude. Um, definitely not something you see every day. Sam opened his moth and then closed it. What could you even say in this sort of situation?

Apparently, Gabriel knew what to say. "What, haven't you ever seen a male, pregnant angel before? Move on chicka, this isn't the circus."

"Gabe!" Sam scolded.

The shocked woman wandered off with a clear "OMGWTF" look on her face, and Gabriel grinned amusedly before jumping on Sam's back and wrapping his legs around the hunter's slender waist from behind. Sam laughed and carried the monkey like archangel up to the register, and since Gabriel's torso was leant against Sam's back, it concealed the growing protrusion under his shirt. They ignored the odd look they got from the cashier.

"Time to tell everyone we're engaged," Sam chuckled as they transported to Bobby's front porch.

Gabriel still hadn't left Sam's back. "Ten bucks says Bobby calls us idjits."

"Twenty says you're both idiots."

They turned around at the sound of the new voice, and a few feet away stood a dark haired demon. Gabriel smiled, recognizing his old friend. Next to the demon was a nerdy looking angel with pale blond hair, glasses, and full on nerd attire. He made Cas look like a stripper he was so geeky. Gabriel got off Sam's back and went over to the two, hugging them both.

"Crowley, Aziraphale, I'm so happy you made it for the baby shower!" he cried excitedly.

Crowley smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world lad. Hope you don't mind us coming a bit early."

"Of course not. Sam, this is Crowley and his boyfriend Aziraphale."

"Um, hi…"

Crowley laughed. "No need to be all awkward, we already know you screwed Gabriel so hard he's having twins. Nice work."

"Crowley! You mustn't say such vulgar things in the presence of Gabriel's children, they need to be given a clean influence," Aziraphale scolded.

"Yes dear," Crowley retorted sarcastically. "So, about that baby shower?"

Sam sighed, able to sense that Crowley was a demon. He led the two newcomers in the house, thinking that he _really_ needed to get Gabriel some new friends.

"_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile, please stay for awhile now."_


	19. And Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working for these past few days and was too tired to write last night :P**

**I weirded myself out writing parts of this chapter. I'm Atheist, but Kate Voegele's cover of "Hallelujah" really inspired me while writing it, which is where the lyrics are from. Somehow it makes me think of the angels and their relationship with the Winchesters, not just in this fic but in the show. *facepalm* This is what I get for letting music inspire my writing. Anyways, you should go to YouTube and look up the song, the end scene was very strongly inspired by it. There's some humor/slight crack in here too though. Sorry for the weird combo of humor and sappy fluff. **

**Next chapter...*drumroll*...Gabriel will go into labor! And that chapter will also include the names of the twins that Kim mostly came up with :-) Thank you so much for all of the amazing, supportive reviews! Love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>"Well baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<em>

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not some victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

***The Day Of The Baby Shower***

"So, how did an angel end up with a demon, anyways?" Sam asked Aziraphale.

The blond angel smiled, watching Crowley (who oddly enough had snake eyes, but that wasn't that much of a shock given that Azazel's eyes had been yellow) and Gabriel as the two talked about something or another. They seemed to be pretty good friends, not quite like brothers but more like close cousins.

"We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. He would always visit me at my bookstore, we have dinner at the Ritz every night. And I love children, they are such beautifully pure souls, but I never wanted one of my own in such a bitter world, so he agreed to be my Mate so I wouldn't be vulnerable to a parental angel. That was ten years ago.

"I have every faith in Heaven and I am sure I would have come to love my Dominant, but even though it is an angel's duty to love all creations equally, I knew I could never love someone as fully as I love Crowley. He's the only one I would defy the rules of Heaven and my Father for. The ones we love are our greatest happiness as well as our greatest weakness. "

Sam was baffled. Ten years? An angel and a demon? Not to mention it seemed like Crowley and Aziraphale were complete polar opposites. Technically so were him and Gabriel, but Sam was _human_. He couldn't wrap his mind around a demon and an angel being so happy together. Sam glanced over at the blond, somewhat nerdy, spectacle wearing angel and sighed. Just when he thought he understood all there was to know about angels and their ability to love, someone like Aziraphale came along.

"So I guess Crowley's not your typical demon, huh?" Sam joked.

"No. There's humanity in him, there's love. People often find it perplexing how we have remained together for so long, but even when it gets hard, we keep each other sane. We keep each other human."

Sam smiled and stared at Gabriel for a moment. "I think I know what you mean."

They were leaning against a wall watching the baby shower take place, and Sam smirked when he noticed Hades and Kali flirting. Again. Those two had been teasing each other relentlessly for the past week. Persephone had bitched about filing for divorce before fleeing back to the Underworld. Kali had finally gotten over Gabriel in favor of Hades, something just as amusing as it was relieving.

"Alright, let's break out the gifts," Sam said.

"Mine first," Crowley said. He and Aziraphale shared a knowing look.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and suddenly there was a man standing next to him wearing a large red bow on his head. The man looked around confusedly, trying to figure out where he was. Sam took in the short brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. No way. Impossible. Gabriel's jaw dropped.

Sam was the first to break the shocked silence. "Adam?"

"I brought him back from the dead. Thought the two of you might like the babies to have another uncle. Happy Knocked Up Angel Shower from Zira and me," Crowley said.

"It's a _baby_ shower, Crowley," Aziraphale corrected.

"Same difference."

Sam got the feeling that just like Castiel was "Cas" to Dean and Gabriel was "Gabe" to Sam, Aziraphale was "Zira" to Crowley. Cas was a commonly used nickname on the angel, but everyone knew for Dean it was less a shortening and more an affectionate nickname. Definitely the closest thing Dean would ever do to giving his angel a pet name. Gabriel, who'd mentally picked up on the conversation because he'd been included in Sam's thought, chuckled at the image of Dean calling Cas "honey pie."

Adam interrupted with, "Um, why am I back from the dead, wearing a giant red bow, and listening to these two bicker like an old married couple?"

Gabriel snickered and thanked Crowley and Aziraphale before explaining to Adam that he was a half brother to Sam and Dean. The man still looked profoundly confused but was at least tactful enough not to throw a WTF fit over the fact Gabriel was very obviously pregnant. Adam just seemed glad to be alive. Dean tossed his half brother a beer and introduced himself as well as Cas. Again, Adam was polite enough not to comment on the fact that both of his half brothers were dating male angels.

"Thank you Crowley, Aziraphale, you're right to say the twins need their whole family," Gabriel said.

Sam nodded his agreement. "Not only will the twins have their family intact, but I'd like to thank you personally. Adam's my brother."

"My present next," Hades said.

The black haired God whistled, and in came Cerberus, carrying a puppy by the scruff of its neck. The large, pitbull like animal gently deposited the puppy at Gabriel's feet. It was solid black with big brown eyes, and the archangel made a happy little squeak, scooping the puppy up and kissing the top of its head. He had his manifested terrier, but that dog was barely real, all he had to do was summon and control it. But this one was a real, non manifested, adorable little fluff ball.

"Thank you! Aww, he's so adorable!"

"She, actually. This is one of Cerberus' puppies that he had with Persephone's poodle."

The conversation was cut short by God coming in, dressed in swim trunks, one of those awful Hawaiian print shirts, and flip flops. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nice shirt," Gabriel said sarcastically.

God missed the sarcasm. "Thank you."

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Drinking some margaritas in Jamaica."

Sam nodded. "Oh, okay. Sounds like fun."

"Yes, you should have seen the women."

Gabriel grinned. "Alright, God's got game!"

By the time they finished the gift exchange, they had everything from two matching onesies from Bobby that he'd had embroidered with "Lil' Idjit" to a pair of handcrafted mobiles (which had built in wards and anti possession sigils) from Cas to a two matching cradles from God made of the wood Noah had leftover after he built the Arc. Dean had given them an enormous box of condoms for when the twins got older, John and Mary gave them a baby book, and Kali gave them a death glare when they asked what she'd gotten them. Okay, so maybe it would be awhile before she could be considered Auntie Kali.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Sam and I have an announcement to make."

"What, you're actually going to start using a condom once those rugrats pop out?" Hades asked sardonically.

"Nope, I'm thinking less of 2.5 kids and more of a flock," Gabriel said. Sam choked on the swig of beer he'd taken. "Actually…Sammy liked it and he put a ring on it."

"Beyonce references? Seriously?" Dean quipped.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow challengingly. "How'd ya know it was Beyonce?"

"Um, hello, we just announced our engagement!" Sam piped up. "Doesn't anyone have anything to say?"

"Yeah, it's about time," Dean said.

Cas hugged them both. "What he is trying to say is that we are very happy for you."

"Thanks Cas," Sam said, smiling warmly.

Aziraphale, who was tucked under Crowley's arm, said, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Cheers to the wedding night," Hades added.

Gabriel held up his chocolate milkshake covered in chocolate fudge and whipped cream, his latest craving. "I'll drink to that."

***Later That Night***

Gabriel had fallen asleep after the party, and he woke up at 3 a.m. to find Sam's side of the nest empty and a key in his hunter's place. He frowned. The small piece of metal was hardly an apt replacement for his Mate. Next to the key was a slip of paper reading an address not far from Bobby's house, clearly in Sam's handwriting. The angel yawned and transported to the location.

He now stood in front of a large, rustic, two story farmhouse. It was beautiful. The moonlight illuminated the evenly cut grass and antique-y but well kept exterior. Gabriel was about to go inside (he felt Sam's aura nearby and figured his human would be inside) when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt someone gently kiss the side of his head.

"Surprise," Sam whispered.

"Sammy…is this…?"

"Ours. What, you didn't think I'd get my own fiancé a present for his baby shower?"

Gabriel turned around and threw his arms around the taller man's neck, Sam picking him up so that his feet dangled off the ground. "It's perfect! Oh Sammy, I love it!"

"Care to take a look inside? Not everything is unpacked yet because I wasn't counting on you finding the note until morning, but hopefully you'll get the idea."

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and slid out of Sam's arms, following the hunter inside. The house was obviously old, but everything inside seemed to be in perfect working order. All the lights were on and functioning, the hardwood floors (_which look great for sliding around on in my socks,_ Gabriel thought) were polished to perfection, and he got the second best shock of his life (the first being when Sam proposed) when Sam led him into the nursery.

On the walls was the most beautiful mural he'd ever seen in his very long stint of living. Sky, clouds, divine light…the entirety of the nursery looked like a small piece of Heaven. The mobiles and cradles they'd received earlier in the day were already in place, and both the floor and ceiling were covered in glossy white hardwood. Gabriel's breath was taken away by how much the room resembled his home. It was uncanny.

He was surprised to find himself tearing up a bit. "Sam, it's so beautiful…"

They stood in each other's arms staring at the nursery for what felt like hours. Gabriel's head lay gently against his human's shoulder, and Sam ran his fingers through the archangel's soft golden locks. If someone had painted a picture of them at that very moment, there was no doubt that it would have gone down in history as something unique and holy, even though there was no exterior evidence that Gabriel was an angel. The image was just so perfect that you needn't see wings to know that a moment so exquisite couldn't possibly belong to anything but an angel. And now, after surviving trials of Mates, destiny, and God himself…they were ready for their family.

_"And remember when I moved you, the holy dove moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah."_


	20. It's More Than I Deserve

***Pardon the overly long A/N, I kept realizing there was something I'd left out. Okay, so, this chapter is extremely long, waaaayyy longer than usual! I was going to split it up into two chapters but I already had it all in this one, so take the length as my apology for taking so long to update***

***Sorry it took so long, this chapter is abput %40 me, %60 Kim, so the collaborative effort took a little longer than usual. And technically I know this is Sabriel, but there is some Crowley/Zira fluff and again, I know this is set right after Changing Channels, but can we please pretend Bobby sold his soul anyways, just for the sake of the chapter? This is the longest yet, and it includes a lot of different characters and situations, but I hope you like it. The Crowley and Zira part is set in the Good Omens 'verse which means yes, Crowley can turn into a snake like he did in the books. I will put a divider around the Crowziraphale part if you'd rather just read the Sabrielness, but I think you should give it a shot, because it was Kim's and she did a really great job with her part of the chapter, that one as well as several others :D***

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey! This chapter sounds pretty final, but Iris isn't over yet. There's still a wedding to write and I want to write a few chapters about the family, so you're stuck with Kim and me for awhile longer ;-) Next up on the writing agenda is an AU middle school Destiel/Sabriel fic that my friend Cheyenne was originally going to write but didn't have time for, so she told me I could write it. Once that's done there will be a Destiel Iris sequel that my dearest, beloved Su gave me the idea for :D Anyways, lyrics are from More Than I Deserve by Christian Kane, because while I hate country music, I heard it on a Destiel video and it really suited the chapter.**

**Thanks to each and every one of you lovely reviewers!**

**P.S. Kim came up with the awesome names!**

**P.P.S. I watched the pilot of Jericho today online 'cause it has Richard in it. It had Run by Snow Patrol on it! *squee* Oh how I love that song :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes even now I wanna run away<em>

_But there you are_

_You're tryin' to please me_

_Yeah you stand your ground_

_It's more than I deserve."_

Many things changed over the next few weeks. For starters, Kali, the so very detached Goddess, finally came around. She and Hades were officially together after Persephone divorced him, and the wrathful woman had become quite the motherly figure. She doted on Dean, Sam, and Dean's angel like a mother hen, though Cas had been the first one to elicit these maternal instincts.

_One day, Kali came into the living room to find Cas sitting on the couch, looking as dejected as an abandoned puppy. She expected her first reaction to be a scornful, disgusted snort, but instead her mind shot to the realm of wondering what had the adorable angel so sad. _Since when did I start mothering these feathered, egotistical saps? _she thought angrily._

"_Hello, Kali," he greeted sadly._

"_Castiel," she replied curtly. "Why the metaphorically long face?"_

"_I have spent the past seven hours searching for him, but I cannot find my companion."_

_She knew that "companion" meant his stuffed octopus. "How could you possibly misplace that thing? I have not see you without it in your Father only knows how long."_

"_I do not know. Dean asked me to come help him tune up the Impala, and I could swear I left it on Dean and mine's bed, but now I cannot find it. Anywhere."_

_Kali would have laughed at how much this was upsetting the angel if he hadn't been so skillfully sporting the kicked puppy look. She sighed and went upstairs, returning shortly, a certain stuffed sea animal in tow. There was no denying how adorable the angel was when he saw it. He perked up like - forgive the repeated comparison, but there was really no other way to put it - a puppy and his eyes lit up like those of a child._

"_Kali, I cannot possibly express the depth of my gratitude," he started as she handed it to him with a begrudgingly warm smile. "Where did you find it?"_

"_Apparently you angels are just as dumb as us Pagans make you out to be, otherwise you would have thought to check and see if it had fallen under the bed. Which it did," she replied smugly._

_He offered a small smile. "Thank you, Kali."_

"_You're welcome, angel." Because honestly, who could stay resentful at those big blue eyes?_

And not to anyone's surprise, Dean and Castiel were in love as ever. They only exposed the psychical side of their relationship, but sometimes someone would walk in the find them standing in a silent embrace or laying on Dean's bed, cuddling and talking about nothing and everything. No matter how much Dean tried to pretend all he wanted Cas for was sex to keep everyone from thinking he'd gone soft, no one believed him. Everyone knew how deeply he loved his angel, and Cas knew that better than anyone.

Also, Crowley and Aziraphale had stuck around. Sam and Zira had actually become rather close friends. Sometimes the three (Sam, Zira, and Cas) would sit around pouing over old books, filling their mutual desire for knowledge. That was one of the many things they'd bonded over was having all been called nerds at least ten times in their lives. Even Adam eventually came around, though John had a lot of explaining to do to Mary about having another son. But still, they ended up a pretty close family.

Sam actually enjoyed Aziraphale's company (deciding to ignore Dean's "nerds of a feather flop together" comment) in favor of sharing conversations about how it was possible to have two apocalypses in the last ten years, or how there are two anti-christ and so on. Aziraphale was brilliant, if not a tad stereotypicaly British, with his love of tea, tartan and books. Something Sam still had trouble fathoming though was how he could pair up with Crowley, it was just that Crowley was well...Crowley!

* * *

><p>Though Crowley's latest exposure of a hobby that involved threatening house plants into blooming perfectly, unless they wanted to die, was certainly another tick in the side of "How do they make it work" column. Sam being himself though couldn't bring himself to say "How could you ever consider letting a demon dominate you if you ever came into heat!" Instead he just observed quietly out of the corner of his eye sometimes and carried on as usual.<p>

A few weeks after their arrival Bobby couldn't stand it any more and cursed before saying, "When will ya give me my soul back ya darn idgit!"

Crowley looked up after a few minutes when no one answered the irate hunter. "Oh, are you talking to me?"

"What are you talking about Robert? Your soul is where it should be," Aziraphale stated before Bobby could throttle the demon.

Everyone glanced at the confused angel who inquired, "What?"

Bobby stared at Crowley as it dawned on him. "You never even took it, didja?"

Crowley coughed. "Yeah, well, ex-nay on the soul-ay."

"Why on Earth doed everyone think you took his soul?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley seemed to wilt under his gaze, something ironic given that he was wilting and had a regular habit of threatening houseplants with death if they _did_ wilt. Oh, the irony in that. Looks like those poor plants got their payback.

"Ah, funny story..."

Dean piped up with, "Well from what we know demons frenching someone usually means 'pleasure doing business, I'll collect your soul in ten years,' or in Bobby's case, here on the spot."

Crowley choked as he glanced at Aziraphale warily, but the to his credit Aziraphale merely raised an eyebrow and murmured, "I see."

Crowley held his hands out in a silent plea for forgiveness. "Oh come on angel, it was just to convince them I did take it. Showmanship stuff."

"Uhmhm."

"Really! It meant nothing."

Castiel tilted his head. "Then why did you take a picture?"

"And why'd Bobby use tongue?" Gabriel added cheerily.

Crowley (and Bobby for the tongue comment) levelled a glare in their direction, Crowley once again turning his attentions to his angel. Aziraphale picked up a book and simply started reading, not looking angry, disappointed, or even hurt. He just read on, seemingly oblivious to their worried stares.

Crowley huffed. "Fine be like that!" he said as he stormed out of the room.

Aziraphale didn't so much as twitch which made Sam wonder all the more over the puzzle that was their relationship. An hour went by before a big black snake with golden eyes slithered in wrapping itself up onto and around Aziraphale's shoulders until it was draped comfortably on the angel.

The hunters in the room were going to go for their weapons until Aziraphale chuckled. "Was this really necessary dear?"

"Yesssss," the serpent hissed back.

With that they realised the scale belly serpent was none other than Crowley, who hissed again much more quietly, "It didn't mean anything."

Aziraphale petted him gently. "I know. If I got mad at everything I didn't approve of you doing, well...we wouldn't be here now would we?"

That appeased Crowley, who dozed into a lazy slumber, safe on his angel's shoulders, Sam couldn't help but snort at the irony and apparently neither could Gabriel as the two of them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Long days and nights were spent preparing for the babies, sating Gabriel's cravings, and getting ranted at by the archangel. One word that he didn't like and suddenly you had a raging, hormonal ex Messenger of God. Short or not short, he was still freakin' scary when he was angry. Sam was always the first to get forgiven. Gabriel would mumble an apology and bury himself in Sam's arms, dozing off and having to be carried to his nest, which they'd moved from Bobby's house. The two had decided to get married after the twins were born since a few weeks was hardly an apt amount of time to plan a wedding.<p>

One of the most memorable occasions with the small electrical charged ball (also known as the hormonal as hell archangel) was when Gabriel, being low on mojo, didn't have enough power to manifest what he desired, which was a craving of honey roasted peanuts.

It was so terrible, he was in tears over it. Sam tried to soothe him, but he was all out sobbing, the absolute picture of misery as he managed to hiccup out, "I j-just want s-some honey roasted peanuts so badly Sammy!"

Then he wailed miserably before he continued to cry. After a few moments Sam got up and left their home without another word. That was at seven p.m., and Gabriel whimpered pitifully thinking Sam had finally had enough and gone to the bar to get away. So he dozed into a nap in the nest, waking up again at twelve a.m., but Sam didn't return until two a.m. with a few bags of boney roasted peanuts grasped in his weary form.

Gabriel took them, speechless, then asked the more important question of "Where the heck have you been?"

Sam blinked as he tried to stay on his feet from tiredness. "Well I went down to the closest store to get you some honey roasted peanuts and they were all out, but they said they knew a place that might have some so I drove their next. Again, no luck, but they suggested another place further up the way and before I know it I was in Nebraska, where I found your peanuts."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You drove across the state just to get me some peanuts?"

Sam shrugged, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well what else could I do? You were sobbing your heart out and-"

He didn't get to finish, as Gabriel kissed him deeply and then pulled back to reveal his glassy eyes. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"I do," Sam said with a grin.

Gabriel huffed. "Ass."

Then he started to chow down on his honey roasted peanuts, finally sating his craving. Sam yawned and laid his head in Gabriel's lap, finally falling into a much needed sleep.

Another incident occurred when Dean insisted they go out for a drive with him in the Impala. He glared at anyone who dared even thinking about commenting on the key-chain blue octopus hanging off his rear-view mirror. At least since he'd been missing the days of riding with his bro, it had been pleasant for most part. Cas had been riding shotgun whilst Sam and Gabriel sat in the back, leisurely cuddling and adding their own thoughts to the conversation topics whenever they felt like it.

When Dean had to stop because of a red light, Gabriel watched it and started crying into Sam's side. Dean and Cas were completely confused as to what to make of this development, as was an equally befuddled Sam.

"Gabe, what's wrong?"

"It's just so... so... saadddddd!" Gabriel wailed, sniffling.

The way he continued you'd think the world was ending - okay, metaphorically speaking, but a bad example. Sam rubbed the angel's back as Gabriel's fit calmed down, and then he looked out the window, brightening up immensely.

"Is that a chocolate fountain?"

Sam groaned when he thought of the upcoming dentist bills should their children inherit Gabe's sweet tooth. He could see a lawsuit coming up: _"TOOTHFAIRY ACCUSES SAMWINCHESTER OF MISTREATING HIS KID'S MOLARS!"_

_Knowing Gabe, he probably knows the tooth fairy and she is ready to rip his tongue out,_ Sam thought amusedly.

Gabriel snickered. _"Not quite kiddo, I've made her against sugar damaging teeth so much that she goes into a panic frenzy whenever anyone so much as looks at a sweet." _

Sam looked down disbelievingly at the angelic (pardon the pun) innocent expression of his Mate. "I can't believe you traumatised the tooth fairy."

Dean nearly swerved off the road as he looked back at them with a "WTF" expression. "The tooth fairy's real?"

Gabriel chuckled. Damn, Sam really needed to control the mind talk thing properly.

They'd eventually come up with names for the twins after Cas (their makeshift pediatrician) told them they would have a son and daughter. Their girl's name was Isadora Jessiel Winchester. Isadora after the goddess of rainbows, and Jessiel because Sam had wanted to incorporate Jess' memory (he was long since over her, but he still wanted to honor her memory) and Gabriel had added the "el" suffix that meant "In God," making the name more angelic. Their son's name was Loki Cean Winchester, Cean a mixture of Cas and Dean, pronounced more like "Keane."

One night, as they lay together cuddling in the nest, Gabriel gasped and clutched at his stomach. "Sam! It's time."

Sam hastened to pick up the phone and dial Cas. They could hardly take Gabriel to a human doctor. Castiel, along with Dean, were quick to arrive with worried expressions. Gabriel was silent for only brief interludes; for the most part he was either whimpering or screaming.

"How can this be so hard? It says in mythology that Loki gave birth to an eight legged horse!"

"That was _actually_ Loki, idiot!"

The pain took over again, and Sam whispered, "It's okay Gabe, you're going to be fine."

Gabriel screamed as his back arched off the bed, and Sam stroked his hair soothingly. Dean and Cas helped Gabriel out his shirt. Castiel had melted a manifested angel blade down to a scalpel so he could safely cut the twins out of Gabriel without harming any of them, and he pressed the end of the tool against the soft skin above Gabriel's navel, making a small incision. Blood welled up from the wound.

Too much blood.

Cas' hand stilled before making the opening larger. "He's bleeding too heavily."

"Why?" Sam asked, voice panicky.

Dean had read a good bit about angel pregnancies in case he and Cas ever decided to have kids, and already knew the answer. "Remember when we thought the stress related complications from the Cedric thing healed without a hitch? Guess not. It caused inner complications, not anything that could be seen from the exterior. Normally when a pregnant angel gets stressed or injured, the side effects don't show themselves until they go into labor. Only another archangel or powerful deity can heal the inner wounds." Damn, since when did he trade in his mancard for the McNerdyton title? Freakin' angels and their big blue eyes.

Sam was thoroughly baffled. "How do you know that?"

"Um, it's a long story." Dean looked away, embarrassed.

"How do we get the twins out without hurting Gabriel?" Sam demanded, looking between Dean and Castiel.

Whatever response the pair might have given was cut off by a piercing scream. They all three turned to see Gabriel writhing, and the cut on his stomach…opening. By itself. Blood seeped into the sheets as it poured from the brutal wound. Sam tried desperately to calm his angel, but Gabriel was in hysterics worrying that something was wrong with the twins.

"The fledglings are fighting their way out," Castiel said gravely. "They are ripping Gabriel's vessel apart from the inside out."

"Well do something!" Sam screamed.

"He's doing everything he can, Sam!" Dean yelled back.

"Both of you _shut up_!" Cas commanded, enough of his true voice showing through to make the windows shake.

God popped up in the middle of the room, clad in a pair of polka dotted scrubs. "Calm down, son. I have this under control."

"Fine time…for ya…to show up…Dad…" Gabriel gasped as the twins continued to fight their way out of his body. "Heh…they're feisty…just like their dads…"

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay," his Father whispered.

Gabriel smiled weakly through the pain. "Nice…polka dots…"

"Thanks. You should see the pair of pumpkin orange bikini briefs I got for Christmas last year."

The archangel grimaced, the pain seeming to subside somewhat. He was at least managing full sentences instead of broken fragments gasped out between cries of pain. "I'd rather not."

God chuckled and laid his hand on Gabriel's stomach, the pain lessening until it could no longer be felt. Gabriel was clutching Sam's hand, digging his nails in painfully hard, but the younger Winchester didn't complain. He only watched as Gabriel's Father and brother set to work getting the twins out. It was sickening to see Gabriel's stomach laid open, but at least his angel didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Hey Sam, you know what I want when this is all over?" Gabriel murmured.

"What?"

"A Hershey bar."

"Just please tell me you don't wanna find a way to breast feed the twins."

Gabriel crinkled his nose. "Eewww!"

"Good."

"Ya know what else I want when these rugrats pop out?"

Sam sighed at the suggestive tone. "What?"

"Sex and loooots of it." This statement was accompanied by a small eyebrow wiggle.

Suddenly the sound of crying filled the air. Gabriel and Sam's heads snapped down to see Castiel holding a bloodied, but seemingly healthy, baby angel. Gabriel's heart lurched with an immediate love that he'd never felt before, something just as strong as his love for Sam, but something he'd secretly craved without ever realizing he wanted it - the love a father has for his child.

Castiel smiled and gently laid the baby in Gabriel's outstretched arms. "This is your daughter."

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "Isadora."

"Isadora Jessiel Winchester," Gabriel said, smiling down at his baby girl.

God withdrew the second child and laid him in Sam's arms. "And your beautiful son."

"Loki," Sam said softly. "Loki Cean Winchester."

Sam and Gabriel stared down at their children with unashamed love and awe, cradling them close to their chests. Loki looked so tiny within Sam's large, muscled arms. Castiel, Dean, and God watched the scene with affectionate smiles. So maybe it wasn't the family any of them had pictured they would end up with, but that was simply because it wasn't possible to picture something so absolutely perfect.

"Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and I have a favor to ask," Sam said. He'd discussed it with the archangel a couple weeks ago, and they both agreed.

Castiel, who was holding his blue octopus, asked, "Of course. Anything you wish."

"Except for changing diapers. Thanks for naming one after Cas and me, but that's where I draw the line," Dean added.

Sam snorted. "Actually, we wanted to ask you and Cas to be the godparents. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"We would be honored," Cas intervened.

By this point, Sam had crawled in the nest with Gabriel despite the blood, and the twins were between them, being gazed down at lovingly by their fathers. Gabriel looked up and said, "Thanks guys. Good thing you said yes, 'cause I've still got enough hormonal tendencies to go all psycho archangel on your asses."

God shook his head in mock exasperation. "Come on boys, lets give these two a few minutes with their children."

Gabriel looked up from where he'd been admiring that the twins had Sam's eyes. "Thanks Dad…for everything."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back later, but I promised a hot little number in Hawaii I'd meet up with her tonight."

"Whore," Gabriel accused.

"Probably." With that, God disappeared.

Castiel gave them a parting nod before transported him and Dean back to Bobby's house, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone with their beautiful twin fledglings. Sam was quick to decide that agreeing to be Gabriel's Mate was far and away the best idea he'd _ever _had. He had a fiancé, he had two gorgeous children…and try as he might, he couldn't imagine a better life.

_"I've taken more than I've been given_

_I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'_

_I don't know why heaven above_

_Blessed me with your sweet love_

_Though I never tell you what you're worth_

_It's more than I deserve."_


	21. Game Night With The Winchesters

***Lyrics from The Gambler by Kenny Rogers . Kim again came to the rescue with this one, so thank her for all the funny scenes, they were her idea :D Next chapter is when the twins are a little older, so stay tuned! And a huge thanks to anonymous-unknown and what she said in a PM earlier, she knows why ;-)**

_"On a warm summer's evenin' on a train bound for nowhere_

_I met up with the gambler, we were both too tired to sleep_

_So we took turns a starin' out the window at the darkness_

_'Til boredom overtook us, and he began to speak..."_

"Well ain't they cute little idjits," Bobby said when Sam and Gabriel brought the twins over.

God, Bobby, John and Mary all took turns holding them, fawning over their grandchildren. Sam and Gabriel walked upstairs to find Dean and Cas cuddling on the bed (fully clothed, thank Sam's father-in-law) giving each other lazy kisses and snuggling up to each other. Cas' ever present stuffed animal was at their feet. Gabriel made gagging motions as Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, Dean grinning as his angel's unruly hair tickled his face.

"Come on you two, it's not fair to give me morning sickness again, the twins have only been out of the womb for three days!" Gabriel bitched.

Dean froze, realizing that his angel-in-law and younger brother had just caught him having a total chick flick moment, but Cas simply gave Sam and Gabriel a brief smile of greeting before snuggling up to Dean again. The older Winchester, who was always weary of exposing the more tender side of his and Castiel's relationship to anyone but his lover cleared his throat and would have gotten up had Cas not pulled him back down.

"Dean, they know we're in love, so you're either going to get over yourself and stay right where you are or I will hold you down," he mumbled against the crook of his hunter's neck. Sam grinned at the angel putting Dean in his place.

"Hold me down, huh?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Perhaps if you ask very nicely…"

Sam cleared his throat, not wanting to be there when this conversation started having less words and more…well, you know. "Well it was nice seeing you guys, but I'm going to go back downstairs before I puke."

"M'kay Sammy," Dean said, distracted by the dark haired angel trailing little kisses down his neck. They were sweet and chaste in spite of the seductive flirting.

Gabriel shook his head as they descended the rickety wooden stairs. "Those two make me sick."

"We're just like them Gabe."

"Yeah, well," Gabriel muttered.

…

…

…

"Saaaam, the twins are awake again," Gabriel groaned, hearing them cry from the nursery.

Sam buried his head under the pillow, his voice muffled when he said, "So go take care of them then."

"I took care of them last time!"

"Huh uh, I did."

They bantered for a few more minutes before agreeing to both go check on them. When they walked into the softly lit nursery, the twins were crying for their parents. Sam picked up Isadora while Gabriel picked up Loki. It had been two weeks since they'd been born, and they already had the routine of feeding them down like a science. Soon the twins were fed, sated, and asleep.

"Who knew kids could be so exhausting," Gabriel commented with a yawn, crawling in the nest next to Sam.

"Everyone."

"Smartass."

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, the two of them quickly dozing off. The archangel's body was small and lithe in his arms, back to normal now that the twins had been born. It probably would have taken longer for a human, but because he was an angel, he looked just like he had before becoming impregnated. Though according to Gabriel, he wanted a flock of children, so his body probably wouldn't stay that way for very long.

When they awoke again, it was the middle of the afternoon. They shared a worried look. Why hadn't the twins woken them up again? Both of them leapt to their feet and dashed to the nursery, only to find Dean and Cas rocking the twins to sleep, Cas chanting a beautiful lullaby in Enochian. Gabriel recognized it and smiled. In Heaven, before he'd left to "become" a Pagan, he'd sung that very lullaby to Castiel when the angel had been a baby. They'd been close before the war had started and Gabriel had left.

"It's okay guys, we've got this," Dean said.

Cas laid the now sleeping Loki in his cradle. "The two of you looked in desperate need of sleep."

"Thanks Cas, you're a lifesaver," Sam said. "You too Dean."

"Yeah, thanks you two," Gabriel added.

Dean shrugged. "Don't mention it, you'd do the same for us."

Castiel smiled at the implications of that statement. Sam and Gabriel shared a knowing look, both of them aware that it wouldn't be long before Dean and Cas ended up starting a family. They were both great with kids and would make amazing parents. In spite of Dean's naturally headstrong personality, he had a never ending supply of care and patience for Isadora and Loki. And sometimes, Sam would see a glint of longing in his brother's eyes when he was holding one of the twins. He figured it wouldn't be long before Dean was getting Cas pregnant.

"Well Thing One and Thing Two are out like a light, so Cas and me are going out for lunch," Dean said, stretching.

Gabriel smiled over at Cas. "Don't forget how I told you to play footsies."

"Gabriel!" Sam scolded.

"What? It's not my fault the right way has nothing to do with feet."

Dean snorted. "Actually, you _can_ use your foot if you're sitting across from each other."

"This is making me uncomfortable…" Cas muttered, blushing.

Dean grinned and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder, guiding him over to the door. "Come on you little whore, I didn't get us fancy ass reservations for nothing."

_Cas must have got the whore gene from Dad's side of the family, _Gabriel sent telepathically.

Sam smirked. _Probably, but at least Cas only whores around with one person. God's just a slut. No offense._

_None taken, I agree._

Gabriel laughed and then took to speaking verbally. "Well, I promised Mary she could help with the wedding, so I'm going to go meet up with her."

"I'll stay with the twins."

Gabriel smiled and leant up on his tiptoes to give Sam a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Sammy, see ya later."

* * *

><p>Much later, after Mary gave Gabriel an earful on why he shouldn't be feeding the twins chocolate milk instead of regular milk, he got back home. He sighed and wearily folded himself into Sam's arms, who chuckled and kissed the top of his angel's head. Sam had warned Gabriel that planning a wedding with his headstrong mother was a dreadful idea, but Gabriel hadn't seen the harm. The archangel was certainly starting to realize what his Mate had meant.<p>

"I can't believe something so tiny and blond can be so evil!" Gabriel wailed.

Sam snorted. "Funny, because I thought the same thing when I met you."

"Hey!"

Sam smiled and kissed away Gabriel's mock anger. "C'mon, everyone thought we should have game night, the whole gang's here."

"Including Mary?"

"Don't worry, she'll be too busy trying to kick your ass at Cheat to lecture you on the twins, though you really shouldn't be feeding them-"

"Aw come on, not you too!"

The hunter chuckled and led Gabriel into the living room, where everyone was gathered around a circular table that Cas had manifested. An unopened box of cards sat in the center. Gabriel sat in one of the only two unoccupied chairs, Sam situating himself in the other. Bobby dealt the cards while Dean explained the game (Cheat, Bullshit, or I Doubt It, depending on which one you want to use) to Cas.

"Why must this game be so dishonest? Can't we all just tell each other the truth?" Aziraphale inquired naively.

Crowley sighed. "Cheating is the whole point, angel."

A few minutes into the game, Hades laid down two cards and said, "Two threes."

"Three fours," Bobby added. He dropped three cards, facedown, on the discard pile.

Kali laid down two of hers and said, "Two fives."

"Two fives," John said.

"Two fives," Mary echoed, also laying her cards down.

"I think the folks are cheating," Gabriel said.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Gonna call us on it, boy?"

He laughed and triumphantly waved the few cards he had left. "Nope! Two fives, ha!" He was nearly out of cards by this point.

"That has gotta be a cheat," Sam grumbled. "Two sixes."

"Three sixes," Cas added.

"Did five sixes just get played? Oh yeah, someone is definitely cheating!" Dean declared. Cas gave him a blank expression (the deadpan angel had world's best poker face, it really wasn't fair) so Dean sighed and said, "Two sevens."

The game continued up until Cas said, "Cheat" after Crowley said "Two nines."

He looked like a child that was proud of himself for winning his first card game, but then again he hadn't quite won yet. Sam and Gabriel chortled at the preciously childlike expression. The blue octopus sitting at the angel's feet really didn't help him look any more mature.

Cas looked through the cards, and he was right. "Dean, there has been much lying in this game. What everyone said is untrue."

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Mmhm. See? Cheat, cheat, cheat," he said, laying the cards down as an example. "Cheat, cheat, cheat…oh, that one was mine…" he trailed off, blushing.

Everyone started laughing, and he blushed even harder. And that my friends was game night with the Winchesters.

_"You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em_

_Know when to walk away and know when to run_

_You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table_

_There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done."_


	22. She's In Love With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, just one more chapter before I start aging the twins. There was a few things I needed to get in before going any further. Thanks to everyone still reviewing, I know a lot have you must have gotten bored by now, but thanks to everyone still reviewing! It's much appreciated. Anyways, the beginning scene was mentioned by Reaper's Curse and she asked me to put it in the chapter, so tada! Here it is! *dramatic flourish* This chapter links Iris to Kim's Iris spinoff called Don't Stop Believing, so that's where the Jo/Lucifer thing comes from. If you haven't read it yet then you should, it's hilarious! Lyrics are from Lucifer by Blutengel, because while the song is pretty dark for such a light chapter, I really love it. The second set of lyrics, the ones at the bottom, are Jo's P.O.V.**

**Thanks again everyone, you're amazing :D Next chapter is the wedding!**

* * *

><p><em>"She was not one of them<em>

_She always stands alone, nobody gave her a chance_

_She was not one of them."_

Gabriel was wandering around the house, unable to sleep, when he poked his head into the nursery and found Hades' teenage daughter (a half God, half werewolf, one of the many demigods he'd sired over the years, who'd come to visit yesterday) feeding Loki a dark liquid. She snickered quietly.

"Are you feeding Loki soda? Seriously?" he asked, though he couldn't really see the harm.

"Spiked with an energy drink. He may not sleep much tonight."

Now _that_ he could see the harm in. "LESLIE! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

She grinned and bolted for the door, sliding past the wrathful archangel. He chased her around the house, Sam wandering out of their bedroom to watch with amusement. Leslie was a fast little thing, Gabriel would give her that. She disappeared into thin air every time he got close enough to catch her, only to tauntingly reappear right behind him.

"Give it up Gabe, you know how fast she is," Sam said with a chuckle.

"She fed Loki caffeine, dammit!"

He finally got Sam's attention with that one. When Leslie spun around to escape Gabriel, she ran face first into Sam's chest, who picked her up by the back of her neck before she could disappear again. He looked like a mother cat holding her kitten by the scruff of the neck after it had misbehaved. Sam sighed and used his free hand to pull out his cell phone.

"Hades, get your ass over here, your daughter is wreaking havoc."

Kali's voice came onto the line. "We're a little busy at the moment."

"Too bad. Tell Hades to get over here before I let Gabriel smite Les."

He finally showed up to retrieve the smirking teen, and Gabriel leaned against Sam, sighing. "Do you think our kids are going to be that bad as teenagers?"

"Nah. They'll be way worse."

"Yeah, probably."

***At The Roadhouse***

"Lucifer, call the hospital, I think I'm in labor!" Jo screamed.

He picked up the phone and hurriedly dialed, forgetting that he could simply transport them there. "Hello? Yes, this is Lucifer, and my Mate is in labor. Is her water broken? Um, I don't know…no, nothing looks broken…Wait, maybe…Woman, if you don't give me some useful information I will start the Apocalypse, and don't you put it past me! No, I'm not kidding, I already started it once…No, you don't need to call the psychiatric ward, I'm serious!"

Jo wanted to bang her into something as she listened to his end of the conversation. Didn't he know not to call hospitals and start talking about the Apocalypse? She struggled to her feet and hit him over the back of the head, reminding them that they had more important matters to worry about than threatening a hospital receptionist with restarting the Apocalypse.

He reduced the phone to a pile of dust. "Well she's no help! Damn civilians, they have no idea who they're dealing with."

"Luce, we have bigger issues than your wounded ego!" she screeched.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he said, flustered. "Commanding an army of demons was so much easier than dealing with a pregnant woman…"

"HEY!"

Yep, definitely easier than a pregnant woman.

***Back At Sam and Gabriel's House***

"Hey Sammy, don't you think it's kinda weird how we haven't heard anything else about Lucifer since, like, forever ago?" Gabriel asked.

Sam brooded. "Huh, I guess you're right. Normally I couldn't tell signs of the End of Days apart from your mood swings, so I never really paid it much mind."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Gabriel protested.

"Gabe, you totally were. I almost locked myself in the panic room a couple of times."

"You _did_ lock yourself in the panic room once."

"Well, I wasn't gonna mention it…"

Suddenly Gabriel's phone started playing the chorus of "Lips Like Sugar," signifying someone was calling. He stared at the caller ID in shock, leaving the ring tone to play on until he finally came back to reality. _"My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung. So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar. You'll love you some, you'll love you some. I'm sweet like…"_

"Lucifer?" he demanded, shocked as he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "I thought you were busy starting the Apocalypse!"

"Well I was, but then I ended up mating and now Jo's in labor! I don't know what to do!"

"Jo? Jo, as in Jo Harvelle?" Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Jo's alive?" Sam asked, his face looking like the IM term 'OMG!'

"Yes, and my spawn is about to pop out, so some help would be nice! We're at the Roadhouse."

"Um, right, sure," Gabriel said, closing the phone.

Sam was bewildered as Gabriel transported them to the Roadhouse after calling Dean and Cas, asking them to take care of the twins for awhile. Sure enough, Jo was sitting at one of the tables, screaming and gasping in between the pained cries. Lucifer kept throwing his hands up, clearly flustered with the situation. Ellen was yelling at Lucifer, Jo was yelling at Ellen to stop yelling at Lucifer, and Lucifer was yelling at the sky for not sending the Celestial Guide To Childbirth.

"Well this is some more party," Gabriel commented.

Lucifer spun around. "Gabriel, you're here! Help her, I don't know what to do! Oh, hi Sam, nice seeing you again. Congrats on the twins. Looks like I'm not gonna have to ride your ass after all, Gabriel beat me to it."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sam mumbled.

He was less than pleased with being in the same room as the Devil (I mean come on, he was conversing with Satan for crying out loud!) but a child was involved so he couldn't very well order his Mate to transport them the hell home. Gabriel started coaxing Jo through labor while Lucifer explained that he'd revived Ellen, Jo, and later Ash, the third only as one of his many attempts to woo Jo.

"Well Sam, I guess we have more in common than we thought. We both ended up with blond, bitchy Mates that we love even if we try to kill each other every now and then."

Sam took a swig of the beer Ellen had given him. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Even though one was in labor and one was helping the other through said labor, the bitchy, blond Mates in question both yelled, "Hey!"

Sam and Lucifer couldn't resist snickering. Turns out Satan wasn't so bad after all.

_"She closed her eyes and saw his goodness and the truth_

_She's not alone, he's always there_

_She's in love with the devil, she's in love with Lucifer."_


	23. And This Whole World Is Ours Eternally

***This would have been posted yesterday but I couldn't get Document Manager to cooperate. Sorry! Though Kim came up with some Adam/Anna and more Crowley/Zira awesomeness, so here's another one of our longer chapters since it has multicouple fluff in it. The mother/children dance is also of her brilliant creation, as is the cake thing!***

**Author's Note:**

***facepalm* I suck at writing weddings. I'm sorry, I know this chapter is seriously lacking, but writer's block has been eating me alive. The fic I'm posting after this, the Destie/Sabriel middle school AU that my friend Cheyenne gave me the idea for, has taken over my mind. But after that one I will write the Destiel Iris sequel, promise! Sorry for the writer's block babble, I know it's no excuse.**

**Back to the chapter. It's set ten months after the last one, by the way. Though on a brighter note, I have good news! There are spinoffs for all you lovely people to go read. Don't Stop Believing, a Jo/Lucifer spinoff by XspriteyX, and Bad Moon Rising, a spinoff about Leslie by Reaper's Curse. Links to them are on my profile. Lyrics are from 2012 by Jay Sean, a great song that Kim told me about!**

* * *

><p><em>"Have a drink with me, and let's make tonight go down<em>

_In history, in history yeah_

_Let's play make believe it's the last 24 hours_

_And this whole world is ours eternally, eternally."_

"Relax Gabriel, everything's going to be fine, son," God soothed.

Cas, who was Gabriel's best man, fastened the cuff links when Gabriel's hands shook too badly to do so himself. Hades, one of the groomsmen, snickered amusedly. Gabriel was a nervous wreck. Crowley pulled a comb out of his inner jacket pocket (_What a girl_, Gabriel thought. _A comb, seriously?_) and started pulling the wayward strands of the archangel's hair into place.

"Here's your 'something borrowed,'" Crowley said, promptly tucking a flask of whiskey into the inner pocket of Gabriel's solid white tux. "Trust me lad, it's good for the nerves."

"Something blue," Cas said, holding up a pocket sized replica of his octopus.

Gabriel stifled laughter and covered it with a grin, not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings. "Thanks Cas, I love it." He slid the tiny animal into one of his pockets, which would be stuffed full of gifts by the time this was over, but thankfully it wouldn't be visible because all the items were so small.

Hades handed the archangel a small pendant that could easily be stuffed into yet another pocket. "Something old. This protection charm was forged in the Underworld over eight centuries ago."

"And something new," God finished, manifesting a perfect, beautiful white lily in Gabriel's hands. It was exquisite, so flawless that no one but God could have created something so lovely.

Gabriel took a deep breath, the nervousness fading just enough to be bearable. "Thanks everyone."

Meanwhile, Sam was just as antsy. His best man - Dean, of course - whacked him over the head and told him to stop being such a girl. Aziraphale, one of his groomsmen, was much more sympathetic and gave him a warm smile. Bobby, also a groomsmen, just sighed and called them idjits. Sam straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. This was it. The day of the wedding. Ten months later, they were finally getting married.

"So Sam, shouldn't you be the one in he dress?" Dean asked, downing a glass of champagne.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Good thing ya'll ain't the ones getting married, the vows would probably sound something like 'I now pronounce you Jerk and Bitch,'" Bobby muttered.

"I wonder if Sam and Gabriel fought over who gets to wear the dress," Dean added.

Sam threw his hands up. "Hey! I'm still in the room you know!"

"Good point," Dean nodded, turning to face his younger brother. "Okay, so, how did Gabriel win?"

Sam knocked him over the back of the head, and they would have probably ended up tussling had Bobby not pulled them apart with an exasperated sigh. Sam looked at the wall clock and saw that it was time to go out and take his place. Dean started singing "Here Comes The Trickster" as they took their places at their end of the isle. Everyone, even Hades' daughter Leslie, was in attendance.

"Dean if you don't stop singing that I swear to my father in law I'm going to…"

Sam trailed off when he saw Gabriel, who was walking next to (because this doesn't sound weird or anything!) God. Talk about having a father to walk you down the isle. Sam's eyes touched on every inch of Gabriel's body, which was clothed in a solid white tux. Their eyes met and held as Gabriel walked down the isle to a simple but beautiful piano piece. They didn't really think "Here Comes The Bride" would be appropriate.

"He looks amazing," Sam murmured.

Dean rolled his eyes but knew he would have the exact same reaction if it was Cas at the end of that isle. The thought of marrying his angel elicited a twinge of longing in him. He smiled slightly and returned his attention to the wedding, glancing over at Cas for a moment first, who smiled back at him. They broke their gaze and watched as their brothers went through their vows.

"Do you, Sam Winchester, take Gabriel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." He slid Gabriel's ring onto the angel's finger.

"Do you, Gabriel, take Sam Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Duh! Helllooo, wedding night? I mean, um, yeah. I do." Sam chuckled as Gabriel slid his ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…sort of. You may now kiss the…um…?"

It was good enough for Sam. He pulled Gabriel in for a long kiss as the crowd cheered and wolf whistled. Jo and Lucifer, who were there with their son Nicholas (named after Lucifer's vessel) Ash Harvelle, their son, were tending Isadora and Loki. Both of the twins were clothed in positively adorable child dress wear, one wearing a tiny suit and the other in a lavender dress. John and Mary clapped and cheered, Mary a good deal more enthusiastically. John turned up a flask of whiskey when no one was looking. Classy John, real classy!

All the singles gathered around, and Gabriel threw the one lily he had in place of a bouquet into the crowd. Cas caught it and blushed when Dean grinned over at him. Next came Sam's cummerbund, which promptly hit Bobby on the head. Sam chuckled while Gabriel outright laughed his ass off. Dean was snickering quietly.

The old hunter held it up and said, "Whaddya want me to do with this, boy? Idjit."

When they arrived at the reception, Sam extended his hand to Gabriel. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Gabriel grinned, taking Sam's hand.

Shania Twain's "Still The One" played as they danced in the middle of the room, feeling like they were the only two people in the entire world. Sam twirled Gabriel out and back in, mentally testing out the sound of "Gabriel Winchester." It sounded even better than he'd imagined when he softly said it to himself. Gabriel heard the name and smiled too.

"You know, it was after the first time you sung this to me that I fell in love with you," Sam said quietly. "I think right then, deep down, even if I didn't realize it, I knew I was going to marry you."

Gabriel smiled up at his Mate. "I'm glad you were right."

"Me too."

Their position was slightly awkward because of the height difference, so Sam picked Gabriel up around the waist and put the angel's feet on top of his own like a parent would their child, but in a completely different context of course. Gabriel smiled and leaned his head against Sam's shoulder, the hunter's long brown hair tickling the side of his face. After the song ended and the next began (thankfully Gabriel had politely decilned God's offer of a makeshift father/daughter dance) the other guests started dancing, and Sam caught sight of Cas smiling happily as Dean spun him before drawing him back in and planting soft kisses along the side of his angel's face. Castiel even giggled like the lovestruck idiot that he was.

Adam swirled the champagne around in his class, quietly watching from his corner of the dance floor. He was truly happy for his brothers, really, but still one did feel a bit lonely watching the whole family up dancing with their partners. Hell even Bobby was taking Ellen for a twirl! Sighing, he placed the glass down on a small table, glancing to the right not and not expecting to see the woman in the shadows, clad in a nice light green sun dress. Casually he made his way over to the red head that for a while now he'd been seeing on and off.

"I didn't think you would come."

Anna looked at him, poker face evident. "I never said I wouldn't."

Adam leaned against the wall. "The general look of pain on your face when I asked you may have contributed to that impression."

"I... I remember my human life and one of the things I dreamed of was what they have," Anna said, her face faltering and looking more natural with longing as she gazed at the newly weds.

Adam grinned. "What? A big fairy light wedding?"

She scowled at him, a smile tucked in the corner of her mouth. "I believe that is politically incorrect, aren't they supposed to be called poof lanterns?"

Adam blinked then laughed. "Harsh! That's not nice."

"I never claimed to be otherwise," Anna shrugged

Adam shook his head. "Well Ice Princess I think it's time you thaw out. How about a dance?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't comfortable to my trying to Mate with you."

It was Adam's turn to shrug. "Who knows? Maybe I'm warming up to the idea, Snow White."

Anna took his hand. "You do realize she was the most beautiful of them all and just as kind?" she asked, smiling with amusement.

Adam swayed them easily to the beat. "That's the thing. She sounds cold, but really she has a heart of gold."

Somehow Anna knew he was talking about her and, ignoring the lame attempt at a ryhme, found that she loved the warm feeling as they smoothly waltzed amongst the crowd.

John had snuck away from Mary's clutches long enough to spy the cake, and hey who could resist the frosting roses on the sides? So what he thought was that he'd be stealthy and sneak a piece. He reached out to pinch one, unknowingly getting in the path of Hades and Kali dancing rather enthusiastically, the result being a hand print neatly made on the right side of the cake. John cursed and, thinking quickly he added a left hand print to match on the other side. There. Now it looked better. As an afterthought he picked a frosting rose and slipped away from the crime scene.

Cas and Dean had taken a break from dancing but Dean had to raise an eyebrow at the cake's newest additions. "Hey Cas, they do know it's Sam and Gabe that got married and not us right? It looks like someone gripped their cake tight and raised it from Perdition."

"Perhaps the baker made a mistake. Or their dessert had to be raised from the deepest pits of Hell. I am going to both hope and assume that it is the former."

Dean swiped a frosting flower, like father like son. "Eh either way remind me to give the guy a call, this tastes almost as good as pie!"

God, who'd just gotten the number of a hot little brunette, spied the wedding cake and promptly picked himself a frosting rose, because apparently everyone was going to. Unfortunately from his wine consumption and excitement, he zapped the cake and accidentally turned the frosting roses into real ones. He stared at the cake, then after checking for any witnesses, he did the smartest thing. Whistle calmly and walk away.

The hired DJ for the night, being none other than Ash, said, "OK guys this one's for all the kids and their moms."

A slow soothing song came on, and Gabriel smiled. "Upsy Daisy Kiddos," he said scooping up Isadora and Loki into his arms, starting to rock them to the rhythm, looking at them with nothing less than adoration. He wasn't quite their mom, but he was the closest thing they had to one, and he was perfectly fine with that. They giggled, trying to sway with him.

Jo got up with Nicholas in her arms, rocking gently as well as turning in small circle. Dean watched the parents feeling that slight longing again for Cas to be up there with their kid, and from Castiel's facial expression he could tell his angel was feeling the same. A small tap turned him around, and he looked up.

"Don't suppose you'd mind dancing with your mom, honey?" Mary asked with a smile.

Dean didn't have to look, he knew Cas was encouraging him to go. "I'd love to mom."

Sam sat by Lucifer (and who woulda thought they'd be friends?) watching his family contently, still unable to comprehend what he did to deserve such a perfect life with them. He grinned at seeing his brother dance their mother around like she was the most important girl in his life, and knowing Dean she always would be.

"It seems like a miracle doesn't it?" Lucifer said softly.

Sam followed his line of sight to Jo and the nearly snoozing Nicholas. "Yeah. It really does."

The song must have been halfway through but Dean still twirled Mary into Sam's range. "Go on Sammy, no slacking. Take our dear old mom for a dance."

"I'm not old yet," Mary laughed.

Dean's gaze softened. "No and even if you were we'd love you just the same anyway."

He pecked her cheek before giving Sam his share of their mother's dance time. Once the pair were up dancing he decided that his angel had been neglected too long and went over to Cas, greeting his lover with a brief kiss. He sat down next to the angel and smiled when Castiel snuggled up to him, resting his face against Dean's neck, his messy hair tickling the hunter's face. Never in a million years did Dean think he would be at his brother's wedding, who had married none other than the Trickster, and cuddling with an angel, a male one at that. Yet he couldn't imagine a different life. This one was perfect just the way it was...well, maybe a kid or two wouldn't hurt...

* * *

><p>Crowley sipped at his wine, happily sitting by Aziraphale and watching the proceedings. Neither of them had any interest in dancing, the only dance Zira knew was no longer done and he called most music be-bop anyway. So yes drinking and watching was just fine in their book. The only mood killer was Aziraphale had a wistful look on his face. Crowley sighed exasperatedly.<p>

"OK what's with the look?"

Promptly his angel flushed and responded with, "What look?"

Crowley stared at him with a 'You know what look I mean so don't play dumb' look. Aziraphale fiddled with a napkin before saying, "Well if you must know I was just thinking we've been together an awfully long time..."

"I'm not proposing here and now, even if that's why you're gloomy. Even I have my limits angel."

"No, no! That's not it at all."

"So?"

"So...Before, I couldn't picture bringing a child into a world that seemed destined for..."

"Damnation?"

"Sorrow. Now, seeing so much happiness, and the devil no longer interested in bringing the end of days...I just was thinking perhaps if you want to maybe now we could...try?"

Crowley shook his head. "Could you see me with a kid? Sorry Zira but I don't see it working out."

Aziraphale deflated, depressed. Crowley groaned draining and and then refilling his glass instantly. He loved his angel, he really did, but sometimes Zira came standard with a little alcohol, less because he didn't like dealing with Aziraphale and more because the wine helped dull the fact he was completely whipped for his angel.

"I make no promises but...I guess a spawn wouldn't be _so_ bad."

He was absolutely not affected by the bright smile he got. Nope, not at all, and no it didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy. Another bottle of wine was going to be called for at this rate.

Upon cutting the cake Sam and Gabe had looked at it and laughed, neither of them noticing John and God both trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Still Gabriel looked at the knife he held and changed into to a pair of hedge trimmers before snipping off a rose. He licked it experimentally.

"Hey what do you know? It's still frosting!"

Sam snorted, grabbing his own rose. "Ow! The thorns still hurt though."

Gabriel smirked mischievously, providing his sasquatch with a face full of cake. Sam blinked, wiping some away. He then grinned and retaliated by giving Gabe his own cake-in-the-face.

Even as everyone laughed Dean held the camera steady, saying, "Smile!" He thought that deserved to be a keeper.

One angel snap from Gabriel later to make his husband presentable again, it finally it came time for the best men to give their speeches.

Dean started with, "Well, let me start by saying congrats to the happy couple, 'cause I think I'm supposed to. Gabriel, you know I'll hack your balls off if you hurt him, so we already have that established. I wanted to kick your ass when I found out you slept with Sammy, but he's happy, so as long as we're not alone together in the same room for very long, I won't kill you. So yeah, thanks for making him happy. Keep it up. If you ever try to screw him in my car I will put holy oil in your underwear. And hey, God, thanks for the cookies! They're awesome, dude."

He passed the microphone to Cas, who took it and said, "Sam, Gabriel, I am very happy for you. I have never seen so much love between two people, excluding what I feel for Dean of course. You have two beautiful children, both of which I wish all the best in life. I love you both as brothers whether you're both blood related or not, so I would just like to wish you every happiness, and of course a wonderful life together."

After everyone applauded the speeches, devoured the cookies God had baked, and danced until their feet could no longer hold them up, they decided it was time to call the reception a night. Dean seemed to ignore Sam when he said that they were wrapping things up, continuing to dance with Cas even though there wasn't any music. Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued munching on a Snickers bar.

"Go on you two," Jo said, shooing them away.

Gabriel was in full mother hen mode after laying eyes on his precious twins. "But Izzy and Loki-"

"Will be fine! Luce and me will take care of them, and so will Dean and Cas. Now get your asses moving before I sic Ellen on you."

"You better take good care of them," Gabriel warned.

"I will, and so will the rest of the Heavenly Babysitting Squad."

"Thanks Jo," Sam laughed, kissing the top of his children's heads before following his husband outside.

It wasn't long before they were leaving, and since Gabriel was transporting them to Europe (where they'd chosen to spend the honeymoon) Dean was trying to tie cans and lord only knows what else to his foot because they didn't have a car to tie it to. Thankfully the older Winchester backed off when Gabriel said that if he didn't stop, he would remove the parts that Dean used to have sex with Cas. Dean backed off _really_ quickly after that.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked, holding out his hand.

Gabriel smiled and took it, taking a moment to admire their wedding rings. "I was hatched ready, Sammy."

"It's _born_ ready, idiot."

"Whatever. Let's go get drunk and have sex!"

_"Bottles poppin' til we can't stand_

_We keep it rockin til 6 a.m._

_New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world."_


	24. She Was Sent Here From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

**Sabriel fluff and Isadora adorableness awaits you, friends! My writing muse is starting to return, and I'm gonna try to push this out to thirty chapters, wish me luck! Lyrics are from Butterfly Kisses by various artists, but that's just for lyrics, I was listening to Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight and Fly by Hilary Duff while writing this, so that explains a couple of the scenes. And this is less humor and more fluff, sorry.**

**And it's been way too long since I said this, so…Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>He's a book of advice, more than I need<em>

_The look in his eyes is saying to me_

_Let me help you all I can, while I'm still in this world."_

"Come on, let's go!" Gabriel cried excitedly.

"Gaaabe, it's five thirty in the morning!" Sam groaned.

They had gotten to their hotel suite in London yesterday evening, had of course made love long into the night, and Sam had only been asleep for two hours at this point. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Gabriel insisted on sightseeing. Sam sighed and got up, pulling some clothes out of his suitcase. Gabriel was already dressed and ready to go.

"I'm gonna get a shower, and then we'll go."

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "Want some company?"

Three hours and a very eventful shower later, they finally managed to leave their hotel room. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, the sun bright against their faces. It was just after eight in the morning now, and both of them were happier than they'd been in their entire lives. They had each other, they had their friends, and most importantly they had two beautiful fledglings waiting for them to get back home.

Sam looked up at Big Ben when they reached it and turned to Gabriel. "So why exactly did you want to go sightseeing? You were probably in Heaven eating the first ever candy bar while this thing was being built."

"So I can do this," Gabriel replied with a mischievous smile.

"What-"

Sam was cut off when Gabriel sprung into the air, and it took everything in Sam not to scream like a girl as they soared upwards, kept aloft by Gabriel's wings even though they weren't visible. He slung to his angel's hand for dear life, wanting to close his eyes yet finding himself entranced by the blur of color and movement around them. Good thing he hadn't eaten breakfast, because even though the sight around him was beautiful, he probably would have thrown up.

"Isn't someone going to see us?" Sam yelled over the sound of the wind whistling past his ears. He could imagine someone pointing at the sky and saying "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super Gabe!" Okay, yeah, Sam was a nerd.

Gabriel grinned. "We're moving too fast for anyone to see us! And you might wanna get on my back."

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

At that, Sam slowly climbed onto the archangel's back as they flew in midair, only letting go of Gabriel's hand so he could wrap his arms around the angel's neck. Sam figured they would look pretty odd, with the 6'4 one on the back of the 5'8 one, but Gabriel's immortal strength allowed him to support his human with ease.

"This is…amazing!" Sam confessed as they flew.

"Ready to land?"

"Um…not really!" he said, still yelling over the sound of the wind. "I don't want to stop!"

"Me neither!"

And so they flew. Sam felt his heart soar just as high as his body, looking down on the blurred city, knowing he was safe with Gabriel. It was nearly impossible to see anything below them because they were moving in a nonstop blur of motion, but he could feel the solidity of Gabriel's body, feel the invisible feathers of the angel's wings on either side of his face. He could picture them opening, arching upwards to support the weight they carried.

Sam laughed wildly, his hair whipping against his face. Just like the very angel he had married, this was amazing, wonderful, and absolutely _crazy_. He felt like a little kid again. Gabriel did a small, agile turn in the air, and Sam squeaked girlishly, tightening his grip. He felt less than heard Gabriel snicker. Hard as it may sound to believe, they flew for hours and hours, finally circling back to the motel. Gabriel transported them straight to their room.

Sam's legs were wobbly from being in the air for so long and he threw himself down on the bed, his long limbs sprawled in all odd directions. Gabriel flopped down on top of his husband's chest, his wings sore from overexertion.

Sam's heart was pounding a mile per minute, and he finally managed to say, "That was incredible."

"You said that last night, too. Dare I dream you have a wing kink?"

"Gabe!" Sam said exasperatedly.

"Yep, that was something else you said - well, screamed - last night. Dontcha need some new material kiddo?"

Sam gave up and sighed, wrapping one arm around Gabriel's waist and deciding that a nap was in order. They could eat lunch whenever they woke up. Gabriel was quick to doze off on Sam's chest, the hunter following suit rather quickly. It was in the afternoon when they fell asleep, and quite awhile before they woke up again. The sun was setting.

"Can we eat dinner and go check out the Eiffel Tower?" Gabriel requested sleepily. It was too late in the day for their next meal to be considered lunch.

"We're in London, Gabe. The Eiffel Tower is in Paris," Sam said with a yawn.

Gabriel scoffed. "We could be halfway across the world with a snap of my fingers, Sammy."

"True. Alright, fine, but no more flying. I can just now feel my legs again."

"Deal."

They found a café, ate some delicate but delicious pastries, and transported to Paris, France. Gabriel had manifested a Polaroid camera and posed with Sam in front of the tower, taking a snapshot that was developed within only a few minutes. They transported back to Big Ben to take a similar picture, then to every other European structure Gabriel could think of. Before long, they had a thick stack of snapshots, Sam smiling in all of them while Gabriel struck some ridiculous pose.

It was late at night when they changed into their bedclothes and curled up next to each other to go to sleep. Gabriel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cas, putting it on speakerphone. Both of them wanted to call and check in on the twins before going to sleep, they didn't even have to voice it aloud, it was a mutual parental instinct.

The phone was obviously answered because the ringing stopped, but apparently Cas didn't yet properly know how to answer it, because Sam and Gabriel could hear Dean and the angel bantering in the background.

"This is where you say 'Hello' Cas," Dean said.

"Hello."

"Not to me idiot, to the phone!"

"Why would I greet the phone?"

"Because Sam and Gabriel are on it, genius."

"I do not believe Sam would fit on this object. Gabriel perhaps, but-"

"Hey!" Gabriel protested.

"Oh, hello brother," Castiel finally greeted.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, you two. How are the twins?"

"I fed 'em some beer and they're out cold," Dean said.

The windows shattered, the light fixtures blew, and Gabriel screamed "YOU WHAT?"

Hysterical laughing came from the other end of the line. "Easy there Mr. Mom! I was yanking your chain, princess. Cas rocked them to sleep and they're curled up in his lap." There was no missing the affection in his voice when he spoke of his angel. Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, repairing the lamps and window panes.

"You're great godparents. Thanks Dean," Sam said.

"And your daughter has something she's wants to say to you," Dean added before Sam could hang up.

"What do you mean? They aren't talking yet."

He could hear Cas gently murmuring to the twins to wake them up, and the rustling sound of clothes moving briefly came through the speakers as the phone was placed by one of the twins. Sam and Gabriel shared a confused look before they heard something amazing coming from the other end of the line.

"Daaadeeee."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Oh my Dad."

Again: "Daaadeeee."

"Izzy's a fast learner," Dean said from the other end of the line.

Sam and Gabriel were grinning from ear to ear as Isadora once more drew out the "E" sound when she said "Daddy." The two of them stared at the phone in amazement, overwhelmed with longing to see their babies in person, to hear Isa call them Daddy face to face. They smiled at each other before returning their attention to the phone, which had apparently been taken away from Isadora because it was now Castiel's voice on the line.

"Dean and I have been using photographs of the two of you to teach them. Loki nearly has it, but Isadora was the first to pick up on it. She is also rather taken with my companion."

Gabriel grinned again at the thought of his baby girl snuggling with his brother's stuffed animal. "Tell the twins that their daddies are coming home soon and we're missing them, okay?"

"Of course. I feel sure that they will understand such a long sentence and provide you with an apt and grammatically correct response, of course."

"Smartass. Dean's been teaching you the fine art of sarcasm again, hasn't he?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. Farewell Sam, farewell Gabriel. We will speak with you again tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Dean added.

"Thanks for everything. Have sex in front of my babies and I'll cut your naughty bits off and cram 'em down your throat. Bye." With that, Gabriel closed the phone and pushed it aside, squealing and throwing himself into his Mate's arms. "Isa can talk!"

"I know, it's amazing!" Sam agreed happily.

They started to doze off, but the sound of rustling wings woke them. Sam was on his side with Gabriel's back pulled up against his chest, and he looked up from where he'd had his face resting against the archangel's shoulder, figuring the visitor was Cas. Unless the angel was suddenly wearing a handsome, scruffy blond man with blue eyes and a rock star look though, this was someone else entirely. Gabriel recognized this angel's grace and swallowed hard, shrinking back against Sam, his voice a fearful whisper.

"Balthazar."

Gabriel sent out a quick prayer for the safety of his children before standing up to face his worst nightmare.

"_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from Heaven, and she's daddy's little girl."_


	25. Cause I'm Bloody Fucking Nuts!

***Some fluff, some crack, and some fillerness :P Lyrics are from the parody of Tik Tok by YouTube's THEMIDNIGHTBEAST. The capital letters aren't overzealous enthusiasm, that's how their username is typed :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad<em>

_Pucker up, kiss my butt_

'_Cause I'm bloody fucking nuts!"_

***At Bobby's House - AKA Some Destielness***

"They're so beautiful," Cas murmured.

Dean and him were curled up on the bed, the sleeping twins between them. Castiel's blue eyes glimmered with longing as he watched his godchildren sleep. Dean reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair from his angel's face. His love of rock music and Kansas made him think, _"Carry on my wayward hair, there'll be peace when you are combed." Okay, random!_ He shook the odd thought away and stroked Cas' cheek with his finger.

"You really want kids, huh?"

Cas looked up nervously. "Don't you?"

"Honestly I never really thought about having kids. I'm a hunter, it's in my blood to kill every evil son of a bitch I can find, but I couldn't have left the kids alone with some human chick, they would have been in danger. I never thought that I would meet someone that got that, someone that could keep them safe and be there waiting for me when I got home. All my life that seemed like some kind of fantasy. And then I met you," Dean admitted. "When I first saw you, it made me question everything I thought I knew. My life, my beliefs…my sexuality. And apparently my hatred of chick flick moments."

Cas smiled slightly and leaned into Dean's palm as it cupped his face. "Is that a yes…?"

"Maybe," Dean teased, moving his hand to gently rub the back of his angel's neck, working out the knots of tension.

Castiel carefully leaned across the twins to kiss Dean. "I can settle for that."

They smiled at each other and returned to watching the sleeping children. Even though Dean was teasingly avoiding the subject, but both knew his answer. Castiel's heart leapt, knowing it wouldn't be long before every dream he'd ever had of having a family of his own came true. There was no need to ask: Dean had, in so many words, said yes.

***In Paris With a Hunter, an Ex Trickster, and a Pissy Angel Of The Lord***

Sam got to his feet and pulled Gabriel's blade out from under the pillow, pulling his angel behind him. "If you want him, you'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged," Balthazar said coolly.

"Don't do this," Gabriel pleaded quietly. "Cedric was trying to kill Sam, there was no other way."

"Give me one good reason," came the apathetic response.

Sam took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Because I'll kill you. I took on Pattinson The Undefeated, I can take you on too. Bring it on, pretty boy." After rethinking his wording, he decided he'd been hanging around Dean for too long.

"You're just a human. I could reduce you to a pile of dust with a snap of my fingers."

The threat brought out the fierce protectiveness in Gabriel. Once more, all of the glass in the room exploded, and lightning cracked outside, illuminating the shadows of Gabriel's wings on the wall. Sam was in awe of his Mate, seeing the display of raw power laid out before him. It was terrifying yet beautiful.

"I was too weak to fight Cedric, Balthazar. I'm at full strength now. Try to lay one finger on Sam, I will _end you_." Sam shuddered, able to hear Gabriel's true voice showing through.

As so many angels did when frightened, Balthazar smirked calmly to cover his fear. "No need to get rash, darling," and oh did Sam bristle at the "darling" bit, "I won't kill you or your precious Mate. Yet."

The sound of beating wings filled the room, and just like that, Balthazar was gone. Gabriel swallowed hard and took a deep, albeit unneeded, breath. Balthazar may have left, but both Sam and Gabriel knew one terrifying fact. Regardless of Gabriel's power or Sam's reputation with the angels…this was only the beginning.

***In Heaven***

God hated Mondays. He wasn't even sure why he'd bothered inventing them.

Mondays were Judgment Day. All the sinners and do-gooders would show up and either get directions to Hell (and irritatingly enough, they always missed the second left, the idiots) or get their welcome pass to Heaven. It was exhausting and not a chore God liked very much. He walked into his office with a cup of coffee and signaled for his secretary to start sending people in. As an afterthought, he added some vodka to his coffee. He also had to deal with all the dead angels, who always came in first.

"Ah, Cedric, took you long enough," he commented when the dead angel came in.

"I got tied up at the gates after those Winchester bitches roasted me."

"I happen to like those Winchester bitches."

"Well they won't be lasting much longer, my brother will want revenge. And you're too righteous to kill one of your own angels."

God snorted. "Oh please. Balthazar's a big softy, once he finds out they have kids he'll go from Balthazar to Uncle Balthy."

"Don't bet on it! My brother loved me very much."

Again, God snorted. "What have you been sniffing, friend?"

"Hey!"

God sighed, ignored the angry angel, and told his secretary to escort Pattinson Of The Lord to the dead angels' section of Heaven so that he couldn't bother people any more. He yawned and took a sip of his coffee-with-a-kick. One angel down…99, 999 to go. He _definitely_ hated Mondays.

"_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now let's copy Poker Face like_

_Whoa oh whoa, oh oh, whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh!"_


	26. Raise Your Glass If You Are Wrong

***This woulda been posted sooner, but Kim's computer crashed so we couldn't go over the chapter until tonight. Sorry for the wait! Lyrics are from Pink's "Raise Your Glass."**

_"Party crasher, panty snatcher _

_Call me up if you are gangsta _

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey _

_Why so serious?"**  
><strong>_

Dean and Cas were half asleep, holding hands on the bed and drowsily watching over the twins when Sam and Gabriel appeared in the middle of the bedroom. Dean glanced up, surprised to see the two newlyweds so soon. They'd only left for the honeymoon around a day ago, yet there they stood, looking stressed and so tense it was as if they would snap in half. Cas rose to his feet and walked over, looking between them with worry etched into his features.

"What is wrong?"

Gabriel tucked himself under Sam's arm. "Balthazar. He's back for revenge."

"Balthazar? You needn't worry about him, Gabriel. I knew him in Heaven. He loves children, he would never force two of them to grow up without parents."

Sam shook his head. "You didn't see him. He may not have shown much emotion, but he was furious."

"Did you even think to tell him that you have twins by Gabriel? Balthazar is a powerful angel, but he may not have sensed the grace that the fledglings left behind in Gabriel, and though it's common sense that the two of you would have bred by now, he often fails to think before he acts."

"Bred? We're not a couple of AKC registered Chihuahuas you ass," Gabriel snapped.

Sam was quick to intervene. "What are we going to do? We can't leave Loki and Isadora in danger."

Gabriel sighed and walked over to the bed, picking up his children. "Daaadeeee!" Isadora cried happily.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy!" Loki cried.

Gabriel sighed. "Not quite…well, sorta…"

Dean smirked, and Sam glared at him, knowing that his brother was to blame. He was glad that they were both talking but had a feeling that before long, both twins would be calling Gabriel "mommy.' He sighed and walked over, resting his chin on top of Gabriel's head and reaching around to let Loki grasp his much larger finger, smiling. Sam loved his family more by the day. He'd do anything to protect them.

"We can take it from here, thanks guys," Sam said.

"Well you two can go back to your house," Dean grumbled, wincing when he tried to move from his position on the bed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Cas gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition. Over and over again, for hours! I'm sore."

"TMI!" Sam whined.

"Yeah well let's just say I'm pretty sure my shoulder isn't the only thing with a handprint anymore."

Gabriel transported him and Sam out before the conversation got any more vomit inducing. Sam stayed to watch the twins while Gabriel wandered into the kitchen in search of cookies, and a little while after he went in, Sam realized that it shouldn't be taking this long. There was a scuffling sound coming from the kitchen, then a "thump," and he decided to scoop up the twins and go investigate. He went in and found Gabriel's head stuck in the cookie jar.

"Um, Gabe, why is your head in a cookie jar?"

"I tripped," he said, his voice muffled by the glass. Go figure that Sam would end up with the only clumsy archangel in the world.

Sam laughed and came over, briefly sitting the twins down in their highchairs long enough to pull Gabriel's head out of the jar. He smiled affectionately and smoothed the mussed blond hair. There hadn't been any cookies left in the jar, so Gabriel manifested some chocolate chip ones and started happily munching away. Sam once more smiled, picking the twins up again.

They spread a blanket out on their living room floor and sat down with the twins, both of them trying to think of anything but Balthazar. Castiel would hardly lie to them about that, but it still felt too good to be true, still felt dangerous to relax lest they let their guard down and the twins get hurt.

Sam had been contemplating for a while now and had to ask, because really, he _had_ to know. "So do angels really water Earth?"

Gabe looked up from playing with Isadora's already adorably shaggy hair. "Yeah but they don't need to since they got the automated sprinkler system put in, but when dad said water Earth you had to water it then and there."

"What happened if you didn't or forgot?" Sam asked as he passed Loki another toy horse, which he seemed fond of.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You've seen the desert right? Or the grand canyon, even though that was an accident, since Heaven and Hell time have a five minute difference it can mean a lot. Shame Handriel missed that memo."

Thoroughly intrigued now he realized he was talking to someone who actually knew these things, or could be pulling his leg, Sam said, "So what about Adam and Eve versus evolution?"

"Ah well the Dinosaurs where there and running around. I really loved those T-Rex guys, funny as could be with the big head and little arms, not sure dad thought that through...but anyway if those humans were left as they were they wouldn't had a chance! Especially since Michael and Lucifer got too enthusiastic in that game of volleyball with that meteor."

Witha feeling that was bordering on laughter and disbelief, Sam asked, "You turned Adam and Eve into fish that would evolve?"

Gabe looked offended. "No. I turned them into bacteria like stuff...I actually forget. But either way you should be thanking me! Instead of two people breeding and eventually leading to incest, the bacteria spilt into thousands of the litte buggers making tons of unrelated people to evolve into people and populate the planet. Yay! Still didn't stop people from shipping Wincest though. Adam and Eve are totally to blame for putting the idea of incest into people's heads."

"I can't believe you turned them into bacteria." Sam dislodged Loki's fingers as he cheerfully tugged on Sam's hair.

"What are you getting at me for? Zira's the one who gave them the flaming sword and Crowley technically got them kicked out of Eden."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, OK. I'm still having a little bit of a 'wow I'm talking to a being that was atually around' moment."

Gabe was suspicious "Are you calling me old? Cause if you are your totally my boy toy."

"Agreed, old man," Sam said, smirking.

The archangel looked mock stricken. "You didn't marry me for my money did you?"

"Gabe you don't have any money."

"I might! I might have a villa in Sweden for all you know."

"Yeah and you could create one only to prove me wrong."

"Smart ass."

"Short stack."

Gabriel turned on the TV, and somehow they ended up watching reruns of Tom and Jerry. It was a few minutes before Gabriel said, "You know, I bet it's shows like this that got those slash fan girls started."

Sam looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Think about it. Tom and Jerry were two dudes with a love/hate relationship. Kids were taught to be slash fans from a young age."

"First of all that's insane, and second of all how do you even know what a slash fan is?"

"Chuck is still publishing and apparently people ship 'Sabriel.' I read a few of the fics, they're not too bad. Some of them actually write us pretty well."

Sam snorted. "You read slash fics?"

"You should try them sometime."

Sam laughed and went back to staring at the TV screen with boredom. Once your age hits double digits, cartoons aren't quite as interesting as they used to be. Gabriel was watching with attentiveness, and man did Sam find it funny than an older-than-Earth archangel liked cartoons. The twins were sitting between their fathers, making adorable little faces. Sadly their moment of calm was disturbed by the soft rustling of wings and a voice coming from a few feet away.

"So, when did you plan on telling me I had a niece and nephew?"

Their heads snapped up to see Balthazar leaning against the wall nearby. Sam snarled deep in his throat, standing up in front of his husband and children. Balthazar watched the events with amused interest that Sam couldn't tell if was genuine or coldly calculating. Gabriel glared, looking like a pint sized version of something that might actually be considered intimidating if it was more than five foot eight inches tall.

Balthazar looked between Sam and Gabriel. "What? Is no one going to offer me a seat and a cup of tea?"

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _

_Anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways."_


	27. But I'm Feeling Oh So Good

**Author's Note:**

**The Balthazar/Castiel thing is courtesy of dearest Suzy :D Not much Sabriel or humor in this, but hopefully you won't hate it too badly? I love writing humor, I really do, but as a long time angst writer I'm having issues getting my muse to cooperate with this fic. There is a small lover's tiff in here, but no worries, all will be happy and fluffy in the next chapter :D Also, this will be 30 chapters long…I can't believe it's almost over! Wow. I will be writing a much longer thank you in the A/N of the final chapter, but still, thanks to all of you! You're amazing. Anyways, lyrics are from Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic. Doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but the lyrics are fun :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my, feels just like I don't try <em>

_Look so good I might die All I know is everybody loves me _

_Get down, swaying to my own sound _

_Flashes in my face now _

_All I know is everybody loves me."_

Seeing Sam and Gabriel's protectiveness, Balthazar added, "I don't mean you any harm. Many have called me…oh, what was it? Oh yes, a 'royal dick' but I _do_ have a heart you know. Just don't tell anyone about it."

"Cas said you'd never take children from their parents," Sam said.

Balthazar sighed. "Ah, yes, Cas. Dearest Castiel."

"Careful calling him dearest Castiel, Dean will kill you," Gabriel piped up, trying not to look as nervous as he actually was. He could kick Balthazar's ass if he very well pleased, but he really didn't want to kill one of his brothers unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I think to quote those of the colored persuasion - bring it on, sista. Castiel belongs to me anyways."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Cas was your bitch."

"But never let me pop his cherry. Crying shame."

"Dean's going to kick your ass," Gabriel laughed.

Balthazar snorted. "I'd like to see him try. Cas was an idiot for leaving me in the first place, he'll come running back to me the moment he lays eyes on me."

"Don't bet on it, man," Sam said. "Dean's the love of his life."

Sam may not have seen it, but Gabriel could see the tiny flinch this elicited from Balthazar, who said, "Well in any case, aren't you at least going to let me see my niece and nephew?"

Sam snarled and went to lunge for Balthazar like the protective Dominant he was, but Gabriel laid a hand on his arm. "Sammy, stop. I can read his grace. He won't hurt them. He loves kids like hookers love truck stops."

"Oh great, he's a pedophile then!" Sam bitched.

"Not what I meant kiddo."

Meanwhile, Balthazar was sitting down on the blanket with Isadora and Loki. They stared at him cautiously, but when he didn't seem to pose a threat, they started crawling all over him. He smiled and laid back, letting them explore him. Gabriel gave Sam an "I told you so" look. The archangel had at first been just as worried about the twins, but he'd seen inside of Balthazar, seen that he'd backed down from getting revenge the moment he'd learned about Izzy and Loki.

Sam sighed. "I think they like him."

They stood by and watched as Balthazar played with the twins, both who seemed to love him to death. And because the night couldn't get any bloody better, Dean and Cas appeared in the middle of the room. After several long moments of Castiel and Balthazar staring at each other, Dean cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Oh, pardon the eyesex darling, just clearing up some unresolved sexual tension," Balthazar said.

"Don't pay him any attention," Cas growled to his hunter.

Dean came around behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist possessively. "What's he talking about, Cas?"

"Cassie was my bitch long before he was yours," Balthazar replied calmly. "And such a good bitch he was."

"Cas I thought I was your first?" Dean demanded furiously, realizing a little too late that he sounded like a awkward teenage girl after she found out her prom date had slept with a cheerleader. Balthazar was hardly donning a miniskirt and waving a pair of pom poms, but it was still a pretty damn accurate comparison.

"You were. Balthazar and I never actually…"

Gabriel laughed and snuggled up to Sam's side. "Want some popcorn?"

"Sure." They munched away at manifested butter popcorn and watched the lover's spat with interest.

Dean was still pissed off. "You never thought to tell me you had an angel ex boyfriend?"

"Dean-"

"Don't 'Dean' me, dammit!"

"Do we have to fight about this right now?"

"Damn straight we do!"

Balthazar, who had been watching the tiff with amusement, finally butted in. "You two are acting like a couple of girls."

Cas was sitting on the couch, his stuffed octopus in his lap. "Dean, I have to tell you something."

"Really, you're actually going to tell me something? Well that'll be a nice change."

Castiel looked hurt. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but he is my past, you're the only future I want."

Balthazar sighed, somewhat guilty for being the cause of their first fight. "Okay, this is all fine and dandy, so why don't you two just kiss and make up so we can move on, hm?"

"Don't even think about it blondie, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I'm done with Cas," Dean spat before turning back to his wounded looking boyfriend. "Now what is it that you need to tell me?"

Cas looked up. "I'm in heat, Dean."

Gabriel and Sam stared at each other, their faces resembling the "O.O" emoticon. Oh snap.

"_Don't need my health _

_Got my name and got my wealth _

_I stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself _

_I lose track of time _

_So I might be past my prime _

_But I'm feeling oh so good, yeah!"_


	28. Without You God Knows What I'd Do

***Lyrics are from Chris Daughtry's "Life After You." And the Tooniverse thing is a reference to Reaper's Curse's "Bad Moon Rising."**

"_I think that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_Cause I know there's no life after you."_

"Awkward," Balthazar coughed. "Dean, really, didn't you think to get your angel neutered?"

"Shut up Balthazar," chorused all four people in the room. He promptly shut his mouth.

Dean knelt down in front of Cas and took his angel's hand. "Um, this is probably going to be a total chick flick moment, but I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Dean."

"So if you're in heat…that means we should have sex. Like, now, right?"

Castiel smiled. "If you want."

"Not in front of my kids you're not! Or me, for that matter!" Gabriel yelled. "Out! I swear to Dad I will kick your trench coat wearing ass if you-"

Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and they disappeared. Balthazar also left with a rustle of wings, finally leaving Sam and Gabriel alone. They sighed in unison and picked up their drowsy twins, putting them to bed before going to the nest that they had never gotten rid of. The clothes in it had been washed of course. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck and bit his lip. The past couple hours had been drama, drama, drama, but now he had to come clean.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. Cas wasn't the only one with a confession to make."

He peered nervously up at his Mate, but Sam was already snoring quietly, exhausted from the dramatic day. Gabriel huffed and laid his head on Sam's chest. Well, looks like it would have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, he manifested a Twix bar covered in chocolate syrup and ate it slowly, pondering what Sam's reaction might be. Would he be happy? Upset? Nervous? Gabriel didn't know, but he surely wanted to find out.

The following morning, Sam woke up to an empty nest.

"Gabe?" he called out.

No response met him, but he heard pathetic retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He dashed in and found Gabriel bent over the toilet, heaving his guts up. Sam held the archangel's hair back and waited until Gabriel leaned back to ask what the hell was going on.

"Sammy, the rabbit died."

"We don't have a rabbit."

"Right, you don't know 1920 lingo. Okay...we're supporting either the pink or blue team."

Sam still stared at him sleepily, trying to think what the team was, so Gabe tried again. "In a fix?" Sam still looked way passed confused.

"Oh for the love of Dad! Sammy...I'm pregnant. Again."

And Sam, the idiot that had only been awake for five minutes and had just recently gotten used to having two kids, let alone another one, and not to mention his fear of hormonal Gabriel…well, the dumbass fainted. Mister badass Sasquatch demon hunter _fainted_. Gabriel couldn't believe it. He snapped himself clean and promptly sat on Sam's chest, waiting for his Mate to wake up. Who knew a Dominant could be such a sissy?

He closed his eyes and checked in on Leslie. He'd dropped her in Tooniverse, and it looked like she'd broken the censors. _Again_. That girl really had a foul mouth! But then again, he probably should have known better than to stick her in a kid's show. She would probably find a way to murder him once she got back, because he seriously doubted she liked being stuck as a cartoon dog with floppy ears. Man, he was _dead. _He sighed and returned to reality, leaving her to bless out yet another cartoon character.

When Sam finally woke up again, Gabriel was standing over him and tapping his foot impatiently. Sam didn't realize something so small could loom. He got to his feet and stared at his husband, those beautiful amber eyes sparkling with nervousness under the ever present layer of flippancy. Sam took a deep breath.

"Pregnant, huh?"

"Yep. Knocked up like a cheap whore with a condom allergy."

"Another baby…wow."

"Maybe Cas and me could go through our pregnancies together," Gabriel said softly, taking Sam's hands.

"Yeah, and Dean and I can go hide in the panic room and do some brotherly bonding while we try not to get murdered by our hormonal Mates."

Gabriel smiled widely, seeing in Sam's eyes that he wasn't upset, that the hunter was actually happy. He threw his arms around Sam's neck and kissed his Mate's bare shoulder, his feet dangling off the ground as Sam wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and lifted him up. Gabriel hadn't thought to use protection (because come on, it was the last thing on his mind) during the honeymoon, and the pregnancy was taking fast effect.

"I'm pretty sure Dean's working on getting Cas pregnant as we speak, so why don't we go see Isa and Loki?" Sam suggested.

They walked into the nursery and visited with their two fledglings, which would soon have a brother or sister. Gabriel picked Loki up and felt something soft brush against his palm. He looked down and saw what looked like two puffs of cotton on either side of his son's spine. His jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't properly attached.

"Sam, check Isadora's back!"

"For what?"

"These…" Gabriel said softly, turning so Sam could see Loki's back.

"Are those…wings?"

Gabriel smiled. "That's what baby angel wings look like. They'll darken with age, but fledglings have solid white wings."

And sure enough, Isadora also had two little puffs of cotton on either side of her spine. They currently looked nothing like wings, but they would soon. The twins made adorable little cooing noises and started tugging at their parents' hair, blinking up at them with Gabriel's eyes.

Once they put the twins back down, Sam came around behind Gabriel and reached around, resting his hand on the angel's stomach. "Well, here we go again…"

"Yeah. I guess we should call everyone and let them know. They should seek shelter from my mood swings."

"I would know."

"Hey!"

Sam laughed and turned Gabriel around, kissing his Mate and scooping the angel up in his arms. Gabriel laughed happily as Sam spun him around. Looks like he would have the flock he always wanted after all. He couldn't guarantee how many friends and family members would survive yet another round of his mood swings, but hey, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you."_


	29. The Moments I Know Heaven Must Exist

***Lyrics are from I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain. Please pardon the overusage of the word "meep" in this chapter, but that word is awesome and was fitting in several places. Next up is an epilogue!**

_"These are the moments I know Heaven must exist_

_These are the moments I know all I need is this_

_I found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more."_

***Two Months Later***

"Man, I am so sick of this panic room," Dean complained.

Sam sighed. "You get used to it after awhile."

There was a crash upstairs, signifying one of the angels were angry again, and God appeared in the middle of the room with a noise that sounded something like "meep." Even the Creator of All was scared of the hormonal angels. Sam and Dean slid over on the bed to make room, and God sat beside them with a grateful smile. It wasn't long before they heard Cas wailing for his Mate.

"I guess that's my cue," Dean said.

"I should probably go check on Gabe, it won't be long before-"

"Saaammmmy, get up here!" the archangel pleaded at the top of his lungs.

God snickered amusedly while the exhausted parents went to tend their angels. Castiel had come off of his temper tantrum and collapsed tiredly into Dean's arms while Gabriel started crying because one of the clouds apparently looked like a bunny rabbit and that was sad. Sam stroked Gabriel's hair and tried to soothe him, not that it did much good.

"S'okay Cas, you don't have to keep apologizing," Dean said comfortingly as the brunette angel sobbed out "I'm sorry" over and over again.

He handed Castiel his blue octopus and the angel immediately dropped onto the couch with it, snuggling up to it and looking every inch the hormonal pregnant woman…without the woman part. Gabriel, who had just gotten over the tragedy of the bunny shaped cloud, took one look at the red floor rug and burst into tears again. Sam and Dean exchanged helpless looks.

"What in Sam heck is goin' on in here?" Bobby demanded loudly when he walked in on the less than ordinary scene.

Dean winced. "Please don't yell around Cas, it makes him cry."

Meanwhile, Cas had buried himself in Dean's side, sniffling and seemingly hiding from Bobby. One hand grasped the hunter's arm, the other had a death grip on his stuffed animal. Gabriel started screaming at Bobby, the windows (only recently repaired from his last fit) shattering.

"You made my brother cry, you sorry son of a bitch! How dare you! And not only did you make him cry, but you disgraced humankind by even _buying_ this ugly ass couch! I mean c'mon, it's flannel for Dad's sake! It's uglier than the pile of Dean's shirts in Cas' nest, and that my friend is saying something! You made my brother cry, your furniture is ugly, and dammit the bunny cloud is baaaack!" The last word was one big sob. By the end of his rant, he was crying uncontrollably again.

The whole gang was visiting with the exception of Mary, who was babysitting the twins, so John, Balthazar, Hades, Kali, Cerberus, God, and Crowley all looked like they were about to tuck tail and run for dear life. Zira, who was pregnant with Crowley's spawn, was the only one not looking terrified. Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel and used his free hand to gently rub the large bulge under his angel's shirt.

Gabriel had told them that the grace belonged to a boy, and he was named James Robert Winchester. James because without James "Jimmy" Novak, Cas wouldn't be there, and Robert because without Bobby, they wouldn't be called idjits on a daily basis and that just wouldn't feel right. They'd already decided to name their daughter (apparently Cas was bent on having a second child and hoping for a girl) Mary Grace Winchester.

Suddenly Castiel glared and smacked Dean across the face. "Do I look like a spineless sap that has to be _cuddled_? The nerve! I still dragged you out of Hell, and I will still gladly throw you back in!"

Dean stared in shock as the angel stormed off. Sam laughed quietly, having dealt with a hormonal angel before and already knowing how bitchy they could get. Which means if Mr College Boy had thought to use his brain cells, he would have done anything but laugh. When Gabriel spun around to face him, eyes blazing, he "meeped" and cursed himself for laughing. Too little, too late.

"SAM WINCHESTER YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF A-"

Before he could finish, Sam and Dean were already locked in the panic room again. They drug Bobby along with them, as everyone else had already run in their own directions. The three of them stared at the shaking panic room door apprehensively.

"Why'd you idjits drag me down here?" Bobby sighed.

"Because they scare me, okay? Sam how the hell are you so calm?" Dean shrieked.

Sam gave him a "duh" look. "Already a father, I've been through this once."

"Right. So who's watching Izzy and Loki?"

"Mom, she's at mine and Gabe's house."

Dean nodded, and the shaking panic room door fell silent for a moment before they could hear someone beating on it frantically.

"Let me in! Let me _in_, dammit!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is that Crowley?"

A snake slid in under the door before morphing into an uncharacteristically ruffled Crowley. He tried to tame his messy, disheveled hair while the panic room door continued to shake and rattle in response to the hormonal fits of three pregnant angels. By all means he shouldn't even be able to be in the panic room given he's a demon, but apparently in snake form he can do whatever he likes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean demanded.

"Zira."

Bobby looked amused. "You mean to tell me that southern pansy scared the pants off you?"

Crowley in turn smirked. "He doesn't have to scare me to get the pants off me, darling."

"Eww," Sam said with Bitchface Number 21, which translated to "TMI."

Crowley was growing less cocky as the panic room door continued to shake. "Mood swings worry me," he said mildly.

"They worry _you_? You?" Dean repeated incredulously. "_I_ got a freakin _black eye_!"

"So? Sam's got two."

Sam glared over at the demon. "Funny."

"I thought so."

An hour of sitting around in fear later, Bobby stood up and said, "I don't have to stay here, I'm not some girl that's scared of a couple angels. I'm goin back up there."

Right on cue, thunder cracked outside and it started raining cats and dogs. Literally. You could here them barking and meowing. Sam couldn't help but think it was at least better than the time Gabriel had gotten angry and manifested a mountain lion in the middle of Walmart. Bobby stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before sitting down and pulling out a deck of cards.

"So, who's up for a game of poker?"

…

Later that night, when they had finally calmed down, the angels and their Mates lay sprawled in their individual nests. Dean was pressing butterfly kisses to the side of Castiel's face and neck, and Sam was silently cuddling with Gabriel. Both children were kicking their parents, probably revenge for getting the backlash of the angels' mood swings. Sam and Gabriel's daughter, Lily Caelestis Winchester, would be named "Lily" for the purity of her grace and "Caelestis" after the African moon goddess. They'd paid Isadora and Loki a visit before retiring to their nest, leaving their twins sleeping soundly.

For the night, the group slept peacefully, but the next morning…well, the panic room was going to get really sick of the Winchester family.

_"Right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you, here with me."_


	30. I Was Looking Out For The Two Of Us

***I am so, SO so sorry this took so long! Kim was busy for these past several days so we didn't have as much time to collab on it as usual and I really hope you all can forgive me for the wait! Very, very, very sorry everyone!***

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, this is it. The end. *sniffle* Man, I feel like a teenage girl with her first breakup. I'm pathetic. But still, I'm going to miss you all! I've had so much fun writing this fic with my wonderful friend Kim, and you're all really amazing for the never ending support and reviews. You rock, and you know that, right? Good. Because I don't think I can possibly thank you enough.**

**Maybe you'd like to check out my middle school AU fic Middle School Never Ends? Lots of Destiel and Sabriel fluff for ya. You can also find a one-shot of mine called "All The Single Ladies" which is a deleted Dean/Cas scene from chapter 6 of this :D**

**This epilogue is crack, fluff, and OOCness, but that's pretty much the story of this fic, so I guess you're used to it. Sorry there isn't more humor! After I'm done writing Middle School Never Ends there will be a Destiel sequel to this courtesy of Susangel, so keep an eye out for it! I warn that it will be more more angtsy than this one. Lyrics are from Long, Long Way From Home by Foreigner.**

**And because it just wouldn't be right to end this story without saying it…Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Paying a penance, I was longing for home<em>

_I was looking out for the two of us_

_I hope we'll be here when they're through with us."_

***Epilogue - One Month Later***

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay," Dean whispered over and over again, holding Cas close to his chest.

"He's so…beautiful…" the exhausted angel panted, cradling his newborn son.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel's head. "I know he is."

Castiel was stripped from the waist up and fresh out of labor. Everyone had left the room to give them some time with each other and of course with James. He was gorgeous, with Dean's eyes and a tiny bit of Castiel's hair. God had made sure birth went smoothly, but that didn't mean it hadn't taken a lot out of Cas. He was half asleep in Dean's arms.

Like they were godparents to Sam and Gabriel's children, Sam and Gabriel were now also godparents to James. Cas and Dean didn't know this yet because it had yet to occur, but a few years from now, Jo and Lucifer's children, Sam and Gabriel's flock, Crowley and Zira's spawn (a little boy named Kerberosel, quite possibly earning the title of most unique name of the brood), Adam and Anna's daughter, and even Leslie's lovably terrifying (much like Leslie herself) twins would all be the best of friends. And Sam never quite stop gloating about how he was the only one that never got screamed at while Leslie was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel were trying to get Lily to sleep, who had been born a few days ago. She was tiny and, like Isadora and Loki, had both of her fathers wrapped around her little finger. This time it was reversed though and she had Gabriel's hair paired with Sam's eyes. Gabriel was nodding off as he leaned against Sam, but kept startling himself into consciousness.

"Go to bed Gabe, I've got this."

"I'm fine," the angel protested, yawning.

"You're about to fall over. Go to sleep before I tie you down and make you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Gabe! There are kids in the room."

Gabriel was nonplussed. "Oh, you're right." He turned to the kids. "Whaddya say, should Sammy tie me up? Yeah? That's what I thought."

Sam shot him a glare, but in the end, the hunter picked him up and carried him to the nest, making sure the angel was asleep before going to get Lily to sleep. They'd fed her, taken care of all the other necessities, and now he had to get her to sleep. She was a bit more calm than her older sister, but it still took forever to get to sleep. Even when she finally dozed off in her arms and he placed her gently in her cradle, he didn't leave the nursery.

His thoughts wandered like a curious dog let off its leash. Had he really ended up here? After a life of hunting and years spent hating Gabriel, was he really married to the man with three kids and probably more to come? Call him crazy, but it sounded almost too good to be true. Even his brother was happy and settled down with his own angel. Sam looked at the framed photo on the wall of him, Gabriel, and their three children. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve them.

"You're still here?"

He turned around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. "Hey," he greeted softly, walking over and kissing the angel. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Sorta. I sleep better when you're there."

Sam smiled, seeing that Gabriel admitted that with a bit of embarrassment. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

They changed into clothing more suitable to sleep in and draped themselves over each other in Gabriel's nest, their limbs tangling together. Sam stroked the defined line of Gabriel's cheekbone. His wedding ring glittered under the dim lighting. Even though they were tired, they found themselves talking about nothing and everything like they tended to do so frequently.

Gabriel yawned and snuggled closer to Sam. "I wonder…"

"What?"

"Well God's a whore, haven't you ever wondered if the little slut uses a condom?"

"Gabe! That is wrong on so many levels!"

"I bet he's regretting creating latex-"

Sam put his hand over Gabriel's mouth before the angel could continue. Gabriel smirked amusedly and pulled Sam's hand away, laughing at the prudish hunter. You'd think after being married to Gabriel for this long that Sam would have either gotten the stick out of his ass or gotten a divorce, but no. That was okay with Gabriel though, because it was one of the many things he loved about Sam.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hm?" he asked, half asleep already.

Gabriel smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gabe."

* * *

><p>The whole gang ended up having a party to celebrate. Celebrate what, you ask? Well, pretty much everything. No Apocalypse, their families, their loves, and everything in between. Gabriel had planned the party at Bobby's house, and it was quite the riot. Hades had an electric guitar and was doing a cover of Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love," surprisingly nailing it.<p>

"I think Leslie is hammered," Sam commented as the dark haired girl rocked out to the music.

Gabriel took a large bite of his Hershey bar. "I think you're right."

There was a rustling sound, and Michael appeared in the middle of the room, in the vessel of a young John Winchester and his eyes blazing with fury. God innocently offered him a cookie but got glared at. Dean fixed a death stare on the archangel that had once wanted to wear him to the prom.

"You're wearing me," the present John muttered unhappily.

God took a bite of his cookie. "Kinky."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Gabriel agreed.

"I was supposed to fight Lucifer, and now look at him! He's Hell's soccer mom! Literally!" Michael ranted furiously.

Lucifer shot him an angry look but it was less effective since Nick was tugging at his father's hair and the former King of Hell started baby talking his son. Yeah. _Very_ intimidating. Anymore the most Lucifer could pass as would be world's scariest babysitter, and that was only a maybe. A very low maybe.

"Kids, uncle Michael is here!" Gabriel yelled.

The fearsome angel was immediately covered in a pile of happy fledgling angels. Well, most of them were happy, but Isadora was trying to scratch his eyes out. Gabriel chuckled, proud of his baby girl. She was a scrapper. Lily was much sweeter, more tender, like her father. Loki was a curious combination of both of his parents.

While Michael was being tortured, a very drunk Dean decided that apparently it would be a good idea to do some karaoke to Rihanna. Cas buried his face in his hands and muttered something about wondering why his Father had invented alcohol. Sam snickered and pulled out a camcorder, having every intention of recording his brother making a complete fool of himself.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my fiancé Cas," Dean slurred. They'd gotten engaged shortly after James had been born. "And my car."

Castiel smiled in spite of himself as Dean started singing "Shut Up and Drive," their eyes locked together the entire time. The angel's head bobbed to the music and his face broke out in a smile. Sam held out his hand to Gabriel, the two of them falling into a quick paced dance in time with the upbeat song. Go figure that like Hades, Dean was a damn good singer, even if it _was_ to Rihanna.

"I think Michael likes them," Sam noted, watching as the group of kids crawled all over the archangel.

"They're hard not to love."

Crowley and Aziraphale were dancing nearby, the angel's feet on top of the demon's because Zira still didn't know how to dance. The two had been married for a couple of months now, and like all of the other Mates in the room, they were happy as could be. Even Leslie, so fierce and hotheaded, looked happy with Andy, the father of her children. Hades and Kali were still going strong. Balthazar hadn't found his Mate yet, but hey, it was only a matter of time. Funny how things turned out well even when all odds said they wouldn't.

"Look how far we've come, my baby," Gabriel said softly.

Sam smiled, because it was just such a Gabriel thing to do, quoting Shania Twain, and he added, "We mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday…"

And there you have it. Nothing all that special, nothing too remarkable. Besides the fact that two demon hunters were married to angels and had even befriended a couple of monsters along the way, it wasn't anything too different from your average everyday love story. Hardly an epic ending, but they had each other and their families at the end of every day, and wasn't that the whole point? Two people fell in love, and after leaping over countless obstacles, they crash landed in their fairytale ending. Clichéd, but kind of sweet, don't you think?

Can you believe that at one distant point in time that for Gabriel, formerly known as the Trickster, it had been just another Tuesday?

"_It was a Monday, a day like any other day_

_I left a small town for the apple in decay_

_It was my destiny, it's what we needed to do_

_They were telling me, I'm telling you."_


	31. Sequel now posted!

**The sequel to Iris, "Ordinary Life," is now posted!**


End file.
